Harry Potter: The Overlord
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: Learning of his friends spying, Harry leaves to train on his own. After defeating the DarkLord, he is sent into a new world where he is called Overlord. With the land under his control he returns to his past for revenge and conquest Evilharry Harem slaves
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Harry Potter, The Overlord  
-----------------------------------

Chapter 1: Prolouge- Dreams

At first I thought nothing of the dreams, just waved them off as another one of Voldemort's pathetic attempts to corrupt me and turn me to his side.

They started at the end of my second year when I saved Ron's sister Ginny from dieing in the chamber of secrets but nearly died myself due to the basilisk venom that still, to this day runs in my veins. The dream itself was of a shadowy man-like creatcher with eyes that glowed red as the pits of hell and sharp blood covered teeth. At first it would just stand in front of me and stare before everything would flash and show that same thing attacking... no massacring small villages with the help of small imp-like monsters that followed its every command.

That was three years ago and since then those dreams would plague my mind every night. Dreamless sleep potions didn't help and I wouldn't dare ask the Headmaster for help, seeing as he would try to somehow use that to manipulate me even more.

So without any other options, I just bared with it as they progressed, becoming darker and more evil with every night, and to my horror... I started looking forward to the next dream, wanting to see how much worse it could get. Enjoying how the dark figure would sit on its throne while the little imps tortured men or molested women.

The nightly dreams effected me, the line between light and dark faded into nothing and then I finally understood what Voldemort was talking about that day, there is no light or dark, only power.

After third year my dreams would change between merciless slaughter to scenes of betrayal, but this time the dark thing was nowhere in sight. Watching as the person was betrayed made me think. I started to slowly lose my trust in everything as I started to really pay attention to things: like how Ron and Ginny started coming to school with more expensive things and even jewelry. Then one night I overheard Ron and Dean talking and heard Ron admit to spying on me while Dumbledore payed him with my money.

I completely lose my faith and trust in everyone then, and without anyone knowing, I snuck away from Hogwarts and made my way down to Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks, where I was able to bribe and flirt with the near 35 year old MILF Madam Rosmerta, who was known for playing and teasing young student, into promising not to rat me out to whoever came by asking about me. But before she promised, she said that the few gallons I had with me at the time wasn't enough. I didn't know what to do but imagine my surprise when she led me off to her personal room and fucked me, saying that being able to take the famous Harry Potter's virginitywas enough. I had fun with her that night but it wasn't like I had a choice... fucking cradle robber.

Early the next morning, I left her room dressed in a borrowed cloak with a hood and use her floo to go to Diagonally, promising to come by again whenever I felt loanly, much to her pleasure. I must have been pretty good for her to make me promise... or she might have wanted to start a rumor or two and have it intensify when someone sees us meet. Oh well, anyway, once I made it to Diagon I went to Gringotts and had Griphook, the only goblin I really knew, drain my trust vault and place the gold (Gallons), silver (Sickles), and copper (Kunts) pieces in separate trunks, where they were shrunk and placed in a small lock box before thay gave it to me.

I remember the alarm and concern I caused when I had them do the same to my family vault...

(FLASHBACK)

"Mister Potter, may I ask as to why you wish to remove all your funds from Gringotts" Asked Griphook in concern, looking at the group of worker goblins who were listing thing off and using their magic to place the money and items (Swords, Jewelry, Books...etc.) into trunks. For them to lose such an importaint client like him would leave a black mark on their record if it was their fault.

Harry, who was sitting on a full trunk that had an expansion charm on it, which still only allowed it to hold a tenth of the gallons (Meaning that he had ten more trunks being filled with only Gallons) and sipping on a complementary bottle of aged firewhisky, looked at Griphook, "Because recent events have led me to lose my trust in Gringotts," he answered.

Griphook was confused, "What do you mean, we at Gringott's have done nothing to wrong you"

Swallowing a mouthful of firewhisky and savoring the burning sensation that followed, Harry picked a stray gallon of the floor and flipped it into the air, "You are both right and wrong. You have done nothing, Gringotts, the wizarding bank that prides itself on being imposable to steal from or con, has in-fact been conned, robbed, and tricked, you see... just a day ago, I found out that money has been stolen from my trust vault and seeing as Gringotts has done nothing about it, I'm removing all my money and family heirlooms from the bank and placing it somewhere that is truly safe." He said, allowing his voice to get darker and darker before a stray burst of magic sent the coin across the room and embedded it into the wall next to a now pale goblin that just fainted into a pile of sickles.

Griphook's eyes widened and paled as Harry continued unitl the gallon was sent flying across the room. Sparing a glance at the twiching goblin, Griphook bolted from the room, towards the offices where the higher ups were. Harry shrugged and continued drinking.

20 minutes later, Griphook returned just as the last trunk was shrunk and given to Harry, who stuck them in his pocket.

Walking up to Harry he spoke, "Mister Potter, President Sawtooth wishes to speak with you"

(FLASHBACK END)

In the end, the goblins returned all the money that was stolen and even a bit extra as an apology. Sawtooth even helped me get revenge by 'accidentally' placing Dumbledores account numbers on the list of donations for the wizarding hospital, leaving him poor and penniless. (Knutless- HAHAHA) Then we reported Arthurto the ministry for using magic on muggle items which caused him to lose his job and get fined a large sum. But that wasn't all, after that a letter was sent informing the ministry of how unsafe their home was and how they didn'thave permitsto build a house there anyway. Meaning that they were now even deeper in debt, homeless, and had no money at all.

After that day I disappeared completely, except to drop in every now and then at the three broomsticks to 'visit' and buy some books or potion supplies from Diagon or Knockturn Alley. Then for the next two years I quickly mastered my magic to the point where I could do nearly anything wandlessly and soundlessly. I also trained with a sword and bought a black .44 magnum revolver which I am a crack shot with.

During what would have been the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts (if I had stayed) I made a surprise return to fight Voldemort who somehow returned to life. The training I put myself through really paid off because after hours of fighting I finished him off with a magic charged bullet to the face.

But instead of being congratulated, Dumbledore hit me with an advanced spell that would have killed me if it wasn't for his stupidity, because instead of it killing me, it banished me to some other world, from what I could translate from the spell he used.

So here I am, stuck in the dark and unable to move.

My name is Harry Potter and if you think I'm down for good then your dumber than Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a Harry Potter crossover with the game, Overlord.

If you have any suggestions please tell me.

After awhile, I plan on having Harry return and take over the wizarding world. But before all that I need some pairing suggestions, and these few questions...

1)... Should I do a time skip to where Harry is perparing to return in the next chapter.  
2)... Should Harry be pure evil or regular evil (Nicer, more forgiving and lightsided)  
3)... What do you think about Harry returning to when he was younger to redo everything.  
4)... Should Harry be God-like.


	2. Chapter 2: Overlord Arc, Pt:1

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 2:

-X-

Before I start, I would like to explain a few things...

First off, this will start at the beginning of the first game, but instead of Rose and Velvet being the daughters of the Wizard, they are just sisters.

Secondly, the seven heroes aren't the ones who defeated the Overlord, just some idiots that stand in Harry's way.

Third on the list, the Wizard isn't the wizard from the game, here, he is the creator of the minions and the Tower Heart.

Fourthly, Harry is evil due to something that you'll find out soon.

Fifth, Harry will have mistresses but under Overlord code, he will have sex with whomever he wishes.

-X-

Stuck in the cramped darkness, Harry lost track of how long he'd been there. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Day? All time seemed to slow and blur into a maddening mixture of mind numbing torture.

Even the closet under the stairs would be an improvement compared to this place, where ever it was.

Suddenly, the pressure above him seemed to vibrate a bit before a small ray of light filtered through a small crack to the side.

"Here! This one!" a small voice called, soon followed by multiple small grunts and groans.

Harry felt whatever was above him slide to the side before his blurry vision was assaulted by the dim light of torches. All of the sudden, he felt weaker than before and he had to squint his eyes to keep pain of the brightness from hurting his head any more.

The sound of crumbling rock and stone reached his ears, breaking and slamming into the floor beside him as three blurry little creatures leaned over him, their bright yellow eyes looking him over.

"It's him!" one rough little voice said excitedly, "Rub some acid in his eyes! That'll freshen him up!"

One little clawed hand lowered down and rubbed his eyes, the hissing and popping of the acid burning ferociously at his face but amazingly, clearing his sight right on up.

Blinking and looking at the laughing little creatures, he instantly recognized them from his dreams before another, older looking imp pushed the others out of the way, looking down at him with his gray eye.

"Yes... I feel the darkness within him," it mused with crooked teeth. "We have awaited your return young master. But you'll need a proper evil education before taking up your rightful mantle."

After a few moments, the old creature, whom introduced himself as Gnarl had the creatures, which were called minions, help him out of his early tomb and to his feet.

Harry took a minute to look around the dark dank cave that they were in as best as he could with the flickering torch lights, studying the brown minions that jumped and yelled.

They were short, close to three foot high and could be confused with a house elf that had a smaller head. They all had sharp, pointed teeth and sickly yellow eyes with long thin ears and dirty torn loincloths.

Following Gnarl, Harry looked around the tunnels an noticed that it wasn't a natural made system but a manmade one, as large stone pillars and archways littered the place.

"Master, I apologize for the decorum, without an Overlord the Dark Tower has been falling apart. Especially with most of the towers artifacts stolen by those cursed heroes." Gnarl seethed as they reached an open room.

Inside was a large caverns with a bunch of large stones floating around a small glowing orb. At each corner was a large opening, three were missing something while the last had a large brown pile of what looked like dung sitting in the middle. The first empty one was wet, with little waterfalls coming out of the walls. The next had a bunch of green plants and smelled like a rotten carcass. Then the last looked like a small corner of hell, with lava and fire all over it.

Gnarl stopped by a small glowing mound with a bright yellow glow at the top and turned to him, "This cavern is the Spawning Pit, Sire, where new minions are born and live... now this," he stopped, turning to motion at the mound, "Is a minion gate, here you can call forth minions,"

The minions that had followed them ran around him and Gnarl to jump into the minion gate with a small popping noise.

Harry watched that then followed Gnarl as he turned and kept walking, "Now sire, let us go to the forge, Giblet should have your armor ready."

Confused, he followed him up a set of stairs to a warm area where he was soon led to a small platform and assaulted by a bunch of minions, quickly putting a suit of armor on him before he could utter a word.

"Ah, Master, evil truly suits you!" Gnarl said with a grin, "Let us go forth! There are nefarious deeds to be done!"

Harry raised his left arm where he saw that the bracer on his arm pulsed yellow from a large gem as a surge of memories ran through his mind.

Gnarl approached him and climbed a step stool with a three pronged helmet in his hands, "I fell the land quaking with fear already!" he said excitedly.

Harry didn't hear a word he said, his mind was reeling at the memories he seemed to be absorbing through the Overlords armor.

"Sire?" Gnarl asked, noticing that he wasn't listening.

Harry's eyes snapped open underneath his helmet, revealing a bright green glow, which made the minion master gasp before a large shock wave blasted him, and the minions away.

Hours later, Harry awoke on a large stone throne, looking out down a long hallway with a dirty and murky reflecting pool at the end as well as a bunch of broken pillars that had once been a doorway leading out to a small ledge that overlooked the canopy of trees far below the tower.

"Ah Master your awake," Gnarl said as he walked in, the little glowing stone tied to a stick on his back swinging around with each step. "I see that you have come into your powers quite... violently."

Harry sat up strength on the throne, "Indeed," he said with a dark chuckle, one that echoed far across the land. "Now that I'm back, care to tell me where the rest of my belonging are?"

Gnarl nodded, "Ah yes, Sire, everything that we found on you upon... waking up from our daze is right... ah..." the minion master looked around, "GUBBIN!"

The sound of crashing echoed from the stairway leading to the spawning pit echoed towards them as a brown minion crawled up the final step, holding his head and moaning as he held a black bundle of cloth under his arm.

"Gubbin here was tasked with safeguarding your things sire," Gnarl explained as the minion stood, almost instantly healing from his fall and nodding stupidly.

As the minion scrambled to hand its master the bundle, Gnarl continued to talk, "We took the utmost care not to damage your things... well any more than they already were from being crushed under all that rock."

Harry took the bundle and unrolled it to find that it was a piece of the cloak he had been wearing during the final battle. It was marred with tears and burn marks but inside he found his wand perfectly intact inside a special wrist holster, he also had the shrunken chest that held all his gold, but his gun had definitely seen better days.

The pistol was actually a custom made Single Action Revolver made to shoot special 44 magnum rounds. The metal had been forged with magic to strengthen the metal but whatever happened to him during the transportation between worlds had caused the barral to warp along with the metal of the handle.

Shooting it would be pure stupid and he doubted that repairing the barral would happen any time soon as the forges that were used were so hot that the man who was helping him said that the only thing hotter would be the sun itself.

Harry awkwardly held the warped revolver in his hand and sighed before setting it down and sliding his wand inside his gauntlet along with the leather holster before leaning back and rubbing his temples.

During his time passed out, he had been absorbing memories of the previous Overlords, preserved by the magics of the tower and the gauntlet upon his arm. Unlike the previous few, he was a true descendant to the throne and had access to the memories of his ancestors, like the one simply known as, the Wizard.

The Wizard was the first Overlord and creator of the minions, his mastery of magic made him an extremely powerful man and brought fear to all who opposed him. But he was killed by a band of ragtag heroes many years ago. As it turned out, the Wizard was actually a very powerful mage who discovered the secret of traveling between worlds. He was actually from the world that Harry was from, traveling to this world and getting stuck, unable to return to his pregnant wife, a woman known as Doreen Potter.

But enough about that, with the memories, he gained a boost in his magical power or Mana as it was called here. He also learned the basics of Overlording through them and already knew how to summon and control the minions. But the spells would require practice, and he'd need to retrieve the stolen spellstones before he could easily cast the standard Overlord spells like the shields, minion power-ups, and even the flame-thrower spell. But before any real Overlording could be done, he'd need to find the missing tower heart.

Looking out over his throne room, he watched as a small pack of minions grunted and groaned to pull large weeds out of the cracked floors.

Gnarl saw his line of sight, "Ah yes, your throne room has seen better days, but alas, one can't be a bastion of evil without heroes lining up to prove themselves."

Giblet came forward, pulling an ax behind him before presenting it to Harry as Gnarl continued to bask in evils past.

"That last lot were particularly bothersome, killing your predecessor like that!" he grumbled before turning to look at the true heir. "But now that your here sire, I'm sure that everything will be back to normal soon once we start training,"

"I have seen the memories of the previous Overlords, Gnarl, I know the basics, let us rebuild my birthright." Harry said darkly as he lifted the ax easily with one hand.

Gnarl grinned evilly, "Oh goodie!" he laughed, "Seeing as I don't need to explain things, we can go on and get with it,"

Turning and making his way down the walkway, around the broken floors and piles of rubble with surprising haste for his age, Gnarl beckoned him to follow. "Oh sire, I can't express how excited I am now that our true master has returned, those worthless stand-ins never had the same evil presence that your ancestor did."

Gnarl stopped as one of the minions tumbled backwards across his path and slammed into a wall with a large weed in its claws before continuing, "The tower is in shambles but it's merely a setback for the Forces of Darkness, sire. With you right here where you belong I know you'll rebuild your tower, punish the so called heroes of the land for ruining your birthright, and reestablish a Dark Domain!" he called making the few minions cheer.

Harry and Gnarl reached the dirty pool, it's water filled with dirt and muck.

"This is the Tower Portal sire. Sadly, it's missing its power source, the Tower Heart. However, there's still a tiny bit of energy left. It's just enough to transport you to the last known location of the Heart."

Harry stepped forward and gazed at the pool.

"When your ready sire, step though the Gate. I shall meet you on the other side."

Looking back at Gnarl Harry nodded, stepping down the steps and into the pool.

-X-

The feeling of traveling through the portal was strange, almost like a mix between Floo, portkey, and Apparating without being thrown across the room from fireplace, getting sick, the discomfort of feeling like your being squeezed through a tube, or falling down like a fool.

Appearing with a flash, Harry stood on the large stone disk that was covered in runes, looking out at a lush meadow with Gnarl waiting across from him.

"Ah, you made it through the gate sire," Gnarl greeted as he looked around in disdain at the peacefulness the surrounded them, "This tranquil wilderness... so rural and idyllic. Hideous is it not? Try not ot inhale it my Lord!"

Stepping off the Tower Gate, the brown minion gate seemed to jump from the ground not too far from Gnarl as Harry shouldered his new ax.

"Here are your minion gates sire. But currently you can only summon browns. You must find the other lost minion tribes before you can summon them." Gnarl stated before turning around, stepping back as a minion flew out of the gate with a triumphant yell, followed by two more. "Perhaps we may recover some of our looted Tower Objects in this... lush, verdant abomination."

Harry walked pasted Gnarl with the three young brown minions hot on his heels as the minion master followed, only to come up to a fallen pillar that blocked their path on one side while the other led to a small pasture where a small herd of sheep frolicked around.

"Sire we need Life force to summon more minions, we are rather limited back at the tower and with more we could really speed up the rebuilding of your Dark Tower." Gnarl said as he stepped beside Harry, turning to gaze at the sheep. "These fluffy creatures barely know they're alive, but you can still harvest Life force from them."

"I see," Harry stated before looking at the three minions and reaching to pull his wand out of his gauntlet, "Well let's see how good my magic is first,"

A cutting curse shot from the tip of his wand before he even finished muttering the words, slicing one of the sheep in half before carving a deep crevice into the ground.

One of the minions ran up and grabbed the yellow orb that fell out and brought it to him, "For you!" he cheered before the orb was absorbed into the yellow crystal on his gauntlet.

He then sent the three minions out to kill the rest of the flock as Gnarl complimented him for an amazing show of magic.

"Oh Sire! Your magic is just like the first Overlords, oh it brings back memories of when I was just a newborn minion with your ancestor lording over the land..." Gnarl started to have flashbacks but he snapped out of it, "Ah... well anyway, once we have enough minions, they can clear the path ahead."

Harry looked at the fallen pillar then to Gnarl before raising his wand, sending a blasting curse at the pillar which sent chunks of rock flying everywhere. "I find that having to rely on the help of minions as much as the other excuses for Overlords will be a weakness." he said as the dust cleared, ignoring the three minions that ran back and forth to bring him lifeforce.

Gnarl nodded, "Yes, quite a few had become too reliant on the minions, they can only do so much."

With the pasture now covered in the blood of 'Sheepies' as the minions called them, Harry walked down the now cleared path along with Gnarl and the three minions only to come up to a strange sight at a pumpkin farm.

Next to the path they were walking on was a man dressed in rags and tied to a post like a scarecrow who called out to him as he neared.

"Ohh!" he yelled catching their attention, "Halflings took over my farm. Tied me up in the sun to scare the birds! Now, those pumpkins are plotting against poor Bob." he said in a loony tone.

Now normally, Harry was all for helping someone out, but after all the shit with Dumble-whore, absorbing his ancestors evil, and the lack of sleep, he could care less.

"Get over it you bum," he muttered as he passed.

Bob the pumpkin farmer cried out, "Oh please, you have to help me,"

"No I don't," Harry replied as he never broke stride.

"But my darling daughter needs help, no telling what those dirty little Halflings are doing to her, she's only sixteen." Bob cried.

Harry stopped in mid-stride and turned to Bob, "Is she good looking?"

"Gorgeous,"

Harry pointed to the house and sent the minions to attack before following after them, crushing many pumpkins as they charged straight trough the pumpkin patch. Ignoring Bob as he called out 'What about me?' as Gnarl chuckled.

The minions crashed through the door of the house followed by their master to find three halflings, small, tiny little pint-sized buggers that were slightly shorter than the minions but twice as fat, sitting at the table and eating all the food while a cute girl wearing a dress was forced to serve them her and her fathers food.

Between the door bursting into splinters and and the three war cries followed by the Overlord stampeding in, the three halflings were dismembered in moments. Leaving the three minions to jump up and down on the carcasses while Harry walked up to the cute girl and removed his helmet.

"Who are you?" she asked, her dress soaked with pumpkin juice from the pitcher she spilled on herself in shock as the four stormed the house.

Harry helped her up, "I am the Overlord, Harry Potter," he said proudly with his evil smirk.

"Well my lord," the girl started as she stood up, "I thank you for saving me, I am forever in your debt."

"Well then," Harry said making her look confused, "I need servants around my tower to help keep it clean."

The girl's eyes lit up, as the daughter of a farmer, you dreamed that a lord would chose you to work for him and his family, as it was an honor, that and you got paid well and had your own room to stay at the place so you would always be near.

"Oh my, Lord Harry I would be honored!" she gushed.

Harry smirked wider, "Well then my dear, first you have to prove to me that you can fulfill your duties,"

She gave him a confused look, "How do you mean?" she asked.

Harry turned to the minions, "Leave us, guard the door, no one may enter until I say so," he ordered, making them leave.

He then looked at the girl before removing the armor around his waist, "On your knees," he demanded before dropping the armor and unzipping his pants, "As my servant you are to be prepared serve me in any way I desire,"

The girl looked at him before looking down at the thing that flopped from his pants before gulping and dropping to her knees...

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW AND I SHALL CONTINUE THIS... without the two year long wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Overlord Arc, Pt:2

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 3:

-X-

With the farmhouse bathed in the blood of filthy halflings, and smelling of the filthy little buggers, Harry and the minions continued onward towards the location of the Tower Heart. Stopping only to steal the gold and weapons from the bodies of the three halflings and telling the girl that she would be sent for later to be brought to the tower.

The sun-baked father never suspected a thing and thanked him for ridding him of the Halflings... and most of his pumpkins, muttering to himself that he'd plant Merrows instead, as they didn't talk as much.

Continuing down the road with the three minions, who now had a short halfling sword in their hands, which actually could be called a dagger to a normal human, Harry followed until he came to a large drawbridge that was raised so that he couldn't cross. But he didn't need to do that way yet so he ignored it and continued to follow Gnarl.

But his path was soon cut short by slightly taller Halflings which Gnarl said were Halfling swordsmen, who were easy to pick out due to their slightly larger size, the few bits of soft leather armor they wore, and their swords.

"I'm starting to despise these little cretin," Harry said underneath his helmet as he glared at the little men.

Gnarl nodded, "Welcome to the club sire, halflings are like roaches and most of the world will share your hatred."

One of the sword wielding halflings charged, only to be cleaved down the middle by Harry's ax like it was nothing before the three dagger armed browns rushed the last two, killing them and stealing their things after word.

Harry paused as he saw them drop the small blades in favor of the larger ones, "Hey, pick those up, any weapons or armor found are going to the tower armory," he snapped making the minions scramble to pick up the discarded weapons. The only reason he hadn't said anything about the wooden clubs was because that was the standard brown minion weapon that they got upon leaving the minion gate.

While the battle was fought, Gnarl had been looking around and had spotted the object that they had been looking for, "Sire, not to interrupt but the Tower Heart is over there in that pumpkin patch... Little fools, they must've used it to grow pumpkins, they have no idea of the real power it contains."

"Clear those pumpkins," Harry ordered his minions, making them cheer as they ran into the patch of overgrown pumpkins, slashing, hacking, and slashing every pumpkin around.

With the Tower Heart free of the vines, Harry pushed passed the 'Ahh'ing minions who were mystified by the Hearts beauty before walking up to it and rubbing his hand along its sides.

The Tower Heart was a huge crystal ball that glowed with pure dark magic, which, con trey to popular belief, isn't black, red, purple, or any other color that may suggest 'Evil'. It was bluer than the sky itself and radiated it's magic.

Gnarl watched in awe as the Tower Heart pulsed at Harry's touch, readily accepting him as it's second true master, just as it had the first Overlord.

"Ooh," one of the minions exclaimed as he reached out to touch the Heart with his claw.

"Touch it and die," the raven haired Overlord hissed, his eyes pulsing in tune with the heart.

"Sire, they must in order to carry it back to... the... tower... gate?" the minion master slowed, watching as the blue aura of the Heart expanded and engulfed them before blinding them in a white flash.

-X-

Back in the Dark Tower, the minions working to restore the throne room were blinded by a sudden flash and were shocked to see the Overlord and Gnarl along with the three minions standing next to the Tower Portal with the Tower Heart.

Gnarl's clawed hands rubbed at his eyes before the spots cleared. "Oh my!" he exclaimed as he took in his surroundings, "Never before has the Tower Heart caused a mass transportation without the use of a Gate!"

Harry levitated the Heart above the gate, where he knew that it would be sent to its rightful place, "My ancestor was a great mage in his own right, but over the years new spells and magics were created and discovered in his absence, the Tower Heart mearly used one of them from my own memories to use."

"Amazing sire!"

Once the Tower Heart was fully submerged, they all felt the tower hum with magic once it was connected with the Tower Heart, sending a large, dark beam of magic into the sky to signal that there the Overlord had returned once more.

Harry once again began to glow with magic and held his arms out, feeling the magic of the tower itself pick him up off the ground. The glowing of his eyes increased until they were bright green rays of light followed by his mouth as he opened it in a silent roar.

Fearing that another surge of magic was about to happen, Gnarl and the other browns took cover only to be relived as it soon died down, lowering Harry back to his feet where they watched in awe as magic seemed to jump across his arms like small bolts of lightning.

Harry started chuckling, charging the magic through his arm and thrusting it out, sending a large spray of lightning out at a pile of rubble that had yet to be removed and sending it flying across the Tower Gate and out into the forest far below.

He then turned to the jester, who had insulted him not long after awaking and doing the same once again.

Unlike the lighting blast, this was different, a long chain of magic struck the Jester and began filling him with his evil, which caused him to fall to the floor, screaming and kicking about before Harry stopped.

The Tower Heart had taken his memories, mostly the spells he knew and did what it could to make new ones for it's master. The first, which would be known as the Lightning Whip, was a mix between the knock back jinx, a blasting curse, and a shock jinx from what he could figure out.

The second was a special one, named simply as the 'Evil Presence' spell, a deadly mix of all three unforgivables. When blasted by the spell, it caused unimaginable pain, but when held under it for a few moments it makes the target a loyal slave. Finally, if the target is held under the spell for long enough, they die, reduced to ash and lifeforce.

Looking at the trembling Jester, who was already a loyal minion, Harry strolled passed the awestruck minions and slowly sat on his broken throne, leaning back and looking every bit of evil Overlord that he was.

-X-

But sadly, even with Harry being the rightful heir to the title of Overlord, he still needed tower objects. But luckily for him, the Tower Heart had given him not only a Minion Totem, an artifact that increased his power to be able to summon more minions outside of the tower, but the Fireball spell stone as well.

So, after a day of rest and playing around with his new spells, Gnarl informed him that the minions would need a crane to clear out the debris, and seeing as the Jester was now covered in burns and soot, Harry got off his throne, gathered his battleaxe and helmet, then teleported through the portal to the Mellow hills in search of a crane.

Arriving on the gate, Harry summoned as many minions as he could from the minion gate just in time for Gnarls voice to pop up in his helmet.

"Testing, testing, one two. Is this thing working?" Gnarl yelled over the link, making Harry cringe at the loudness that nearly made his ears ring. "Ehh, it's a bit grubby..."

"Can you hear me Master?" Gnarl called after a moment, "Oh... there you are!. Sire I'm watching your through the portal, sadly my age is catching up with me and I am unable to go with you, I'll just stay here and watch."

Harry looked around while he listened to the minion master talk and noticed that the sheep from the day before were back, jumping around like nothing had happened.

"Ah yes, I'm sure you notice that those mindless wool balls are back, they are rather frisky you see they move in from other areas and repopulate the area in a matter a hours. So come back and harvest lifeforce whenever you run low."

"Once the Tower is up, I'm sure that the outlying area could be used to keep them, we could breed them and harvest them for their meat, lifeforce, and wool." Harry stated as he headed towards the village of Spree, which was easily to find as they had built a large wooden fence made of tree trunks that were sharpened at the top and buried in the ground, making it look like a fort.

Upon reaching the gates, Harry heard one of the guards, which was only a peasant, yell out, "Halflings approaching! Get ready!"

Another stood beside him holding a pitchfork, "Hang on! Those aint Halflings! Look at the one with the helmet!"

"Hmmm, could be two halflings holding up some armor. Yeah, I bet that's it! I don't trust those sneaky little wossnames."

Looking up at the two, Harry called out, "Call me a halfling again and I'll shove my foot up your ass,"

The one who seemed to be a little more trusting hummed, "Well, prove that your not and free our people from the camps down the road."

Harry thought about it, for a minute, deciding between raiding the camp or blasting the doors down.

"Sire," Gnarl called through the link, "Spree wouldn't have a crane, but I bet there's one at the halfling slave camp,"

"Fine," he replied before turning and going as directed, only to come up to a group of five halflings roaming around in a patch of dead wheat and grass.

With a dark smirk, Harry threw a fireball at it and before they knew what was happening, they were surrounded by fire and let out wales of pain as they burned to death.

They had a few gold coins but nothing important so Harry and the minions continued down the road before reaching the first camp where the villagers were guarded by halfling swordsmen and stone throwers. (halflings that threw rocks)

They were easily crushed under a fast attack and the villagers were released from their cages and sent away, back to Spree where they were to tell those fools just who saved them.

Continuing down the path, Harry continued slaying halflings left and right as they neared as his minions were ordered to attack those who hid up on raised platforms to throw rocks. He found various wooden crates holding slightly better weapons and had the minions place the discarded ones into the now empty crates before sending them to a Tower Gate.

He also found a few treasure chests behind locked gates and took all the gold he found there. Using magic to send it back to the Dark Tower like he did with the lifeforce where it would be stored in a designated room.

Finally, he reached a large open clearing and found the rest of the enslaved villagers, but unlike the others, they were guarded by a large flabby troll that easily weighed five times as much as he did.

Drawing as much magic as he could, he held out his palm towards the troll as it lumbered towards him and hit it in the face with a lightning whip attack, sending it onto its back where the minions charged in to finish it off be stabbing it repeatedly while jumping up and down on its fat.

Having the minions turn a few cranks in the ground opened a large gate and freed the other slaves, to which they cheered him and gave him the crane that they had been using, which had also belonged to the Overlord at one time before it had been stolen.

-X-

A day later, Harry walked down the hall of his throne room and towards his tower, watching at the minions worked tirelessly to repair the damage and made great time. Although, the sounds of breaking wood and falling minions filled the air every now and then.

As he did everyday, Gnarl met him at the base of his throne. "Now we have the Crane, we can now start to rebuild your Tower sire," he stated as Harry sat down.

"As per your orders sire, we have opened up the dungeons and your living quarters, we also added that gold from your magic chest to the vault and I believe you'll be happy to hear that it's close to spilling over."

"Yes yes, but these halflings must be dealt with before we do anything else, Spree is my town and no one enslaves them but me." Harry snarled, making his tower rumble in agreeance. "Gnarl, prepare the minions, today Melvin Underbelly dies."

-X-

Back in Harry's birthworld, Dumbledore was stark raving mad. After killing that blasted Potter and forging all those papers that should've given him control over all of Harry's money and possessions, he found out that the brat had removed all of his money, heirlooms, and other priceless objects from the bank. Even with him hounding the ministry to have it found couldn't help.

The Potter vaults had taken a lot of work to access and in one fell swoop that little brat ruined it all, cutting him off from the massive funds and somehow alerting the bank that he had been stealing the money.

He had been so excited after killing him and could see the headlines proclaiming him as savior of the wizarding world, but while he got the title, Gringotts sent official records of how he had been stealing and breaking laws to every major magical newspaper in the world, making him the scorn of over half the world as well as the laughing stock as they learned that they took it all back.

Without the Potter funds, he still had enough to live in the lap of luxury till his death... or so he thought, he got his bank statement and nearly had a heart attack when he saw that he was as poor as the Weasley family, then a few days later he got official letters from charities all over the world thanking him for his donations. Even Madame Bones had put aside her dislike of him to saw thanks for donating over 500,000 gallons to her department, turning and calling him a worthless thief before leaving.

To make matters even worse, he had to deal with the nagging Weasley boy now, demanding to have his 'hard-earned' money returned.

He could already feel an ulcer forming in his gut from the stress but the number one thing that was annoying him now was that he had no money to buy lemon drops.

-X-

Sitting on his throne, Harry listened as Gnarl gave him an status report of the Tower before he left to finish off Underbelly. After returning to the Tower from the camps, he had returned that night to oversee the minions as they salvaged everything from the camps, taking pickaxes and shovels from the ground that the slaves had been using, dismantling the gates made of shaped logs to be used at the tower, and even raiding a few of the closest homes and taking everything made of wood apart to be used as lumber.

So nearly all the minions were now working twice as effectively, breaking the large chunks with the pickaxes and shoveling them onto the crane to be moved.

All the wood was being put to good use to, most was being used as ladders and scaffolding but there were a few pieces that were good enough to be used to made something out of... although, it was only enough to make a footstool, which Harry had given to Gnarl.

Also, they wouldn't be running out gold anytime soon, from what he knew before being sent here, he had well over ten million gallons not to mention the amount of silver and copper. To look good and evil, they had piled it up high with various diamonds and stones littered about while storing most of it back in the chest so it wouldn't spill out in the halls.

Spree was also coming along, with the freed villagers returning they quickly agreed to serve him, if only so that he would protect them from the halflings. And it wasn't like their former Lord could protest, being dead and all.

They had until the end of the week before he expected them to pay for his protection, either in gold or in something of equal value or else he would storm the village and show them the error of their ways.

"Sire, your minions are ready," Gnarl said as he finished the report. "Ah their black little hearts are beating in anticipation."

-X-

Marching through the village of Spree like a small invasion force, the dark aura that Harry unleashed as the ten browns followed him terrified the town who had never seen their new ruler in person. The streets of the small town cleared, women ushering their children inside their homes and peeking out their windows, men locking the doors or hiding inside buildings.

Harry had no doubt that even the stupidest of villagers here wouldn't be brave enough to resist his rule now. He also had a smaller Tower Gate made near the center of town, right next to the pub they had as well as a minion gate.

As they reached the next gate leaving town, the minions rushed to open it for him before continuing with him outside, only for the guards to quickly close it as a small group of halflings ran out of the wheat fields to attack.

Three were cut down in a flash and the fourth had fallen to the ground when one of it's dead comrades fell into him.

Looking down with a dark expression as the thing tried to move it's equally fat friend off of him, Harry raised his armored foot and crushed it's fat little body, popping its guts out onto the road and crushing its ribs.

Gnarl gave him directions on the way and in no time, he stopped upon a hill overlooking a Halfling village. There were many halflings there gorging themselves on the food stolen from Spree and women there being forced to cater to them.

"Ah... looks like their having a party sire," Gnarl said as he say the picture through the portal.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I should hurry, wouldn't want to miss it,"

If nothing else he had to agree with their tastes in women. They were all young and looked great despite being a bit underfed and dirty, forced to carry large pitchers of ale which sometimes spilt on them, soaking their torn and dirty clothing.

There were three normal halfling houses built into the hills and there was a huge tree in the center of the yard they shared with a massive mansion-like home, it's round front door being taller and wider than Harry himself.

Harry really didn't know much about Underbelly, only that he was a gluttonous halfling that was organizing the other halflings and stealing Sprees food. But seeing that door put some things in perspective, he wasn't your normal sized halfling.

Moving towards the gate that led into the halfling village, a large object wobbled into Harry's view and he saw just how big his target was.

Trolls were thinner than that tub of lard, Melvin Underbelly was huge! Heroes white shirt was covered in food and sweat stains, it also seemed to be sewn together from hundreds of other shirts. Over that he had on a over shirt made of fine red velvet that only covered half of his back and the sides of his massive man boobs. And over that was a royal green coat with white fur on the bottom with black spots all over it, that barely covered a forth of his back. Finally he wore pants made out of enough cotton to dress fifty minions.

Around his nonexistent neck was a gold necklace and atop his fat head was a blemished gold crown. He seemed unarmed but the golden two pronged fork he held looked like it could cause some damage.

Reaching the gate, he blasted it down, making the halfling fiddle player stop while the other dancing halflings looked over in surprise.

Melvin turned and gave a loud roar/gurgle at him before turning and trying to run towards his home.

"Looks like Melvin is making a run for it... well a waddle for it," Gnarl mused as the minions charged in, only for the fiddle player to start back as the halflings scrambled to get their weapons.

Harry walked in and glared at the minions as they started dancing.

"Your minions seem bewitched..." Gnarl said, his tone getting lighter and wistful, "It does have a haunting beauty to it..."

The halflings started charging towards the dancing minions.

"Perhaps we should stay a while... revel in the melody... Oh... my feet master! I can't stop them... Oh, I'm dancing, I'm actually dancing. Quick do something sire!" Gnarl cried out.

Running over, the fiddle and the fiddler were cut in two, releasing the minions and Gnarl from their trance just in time for them to fight off the attacking halflings.

"So often the great die before their time. Oh well, his music will live on in our hearts!" Gnarl said as he stopped dancing.

Killing the halflings, Harry noticed that Melvin had made it back into his home and locked the door, but nothing his trusty blasting curse couldn't fix.

They charged through the maze of rooms, killing halflings left and right while freeing slaves that were being forced to serve food. At least a hundred were slaughtered and no minions were lost. Harry thinned any large groups down with magic and mowed the rest down with his minions.

He even found a minion totem inside a large pumpkin, increasing his horde size to 15.

Finally, he reached a large round room and found Melvin eating a whole roasted pig.

Melvin cried out in anger and started rolling around, building up speed before racing towards Harry, he and the minions moved just in time. Melvin slammed into the wall and was soon gurgling in pain as Harry hit him with his evil presence spell.

The fat on Melvin seemed to bubble and bulge until finally, he exploded in a spray of guts and gore.

A minion ran up, taking the golden fork and small crown off the ground and wore them with pride, ignoring the blood and melted fat that oozed onto it's head.

In the next room he found a group of villagers trying to move a large pile of food. They said that it was the stolen food from Spree and that they would be grateful if he allowed them to return it.

Harry waved them off, knowing full well that if they didn't pay him that he would just take it back, leaving them to starve and suffer as punishment.

Upon further inspection, Harry found captive red minions, used to power the ovens in Melvin's kitchen. Freeing them was a simple matter of using an unlocking charm on the lock and a levitation charm to raise the small metal gate.

The reds, excited to see their master, eagerly led him to their hive and helped carry it through the ransacked halls until they found the closest Tower Gate and sent it back to the Tower.

They also found a large sack of gold and numerous weapons laying around, mostly in rooms meant for the halflings to sleep in all together in bunks carved into the wall. Aside from that they also stole quite a few statues that Gnarl pointed out, saying that they were stolen from the tower after these heroes killed the last Overlord.

Harry noticed a distinct lack of female and children halflings around but saw that there were some there at one point, as small toys and females clothing that would only fit a halfling were thrown about. But he ignored it, continuing his plundering and stealing everything he could before leaving.

-X-

Hours after the Overlord had left, women and children crawled out of their hiding places and started looking around. Crying as they found dead fathers, husbands, and brothers all over the place. Wailing loudly in grief as their lives were ruined and they were left in poverty, they tried to search for anything of value but nothing significant was left. Some found stray pieces of gold but not enough to buy a piece of bread with, others found small weapons but the best it could do was poke at something. Their lives were ruined, all for going against the Overlord.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Review please and let me know you like reading it.

Also, how would you feel if I skipped parts and just gave a discription?


	4. Chapter 4: Overlord Arc, Pt:3

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 4:

-X-

AN; I will be skipping some parts here and there but things will be explained. Also, in response to the review asking about lemons, I will only be writing ones with recognizable characters, you may get a small scene here and there as well as a mention but nothing major with the OCs that normally have nothing to do with the game.

-X-

A week had passed since Underbelly's reign of gluttonous terror ended, freeing Spree from the fear that the fallen hero had managed to inspire in the people, much to Harry's disgust. But with Underbelly no longer plaguing them, they were now under the rule of the new Overlord.

Most didn't mind it, as they were under his protection from anything that may cause them to fall behind in paying him and some even embraced the fact that they now had a new ruler. Revolution wasn't a problem either as all of them were too afraid of him to revolt, not after they stories of how he and his minions wiped out over a hundred halflings before Harry himself killed Melvin with a single attack. It would seem that a few of the women had followed him and saw what he did before returning, wondering who the man was at first.

Spree had also given him their 'Tax' if you will, in the form of a few small bags of gold and a small flock of sheep, which were soon shaved of their wool, harvested for lifeforce, then cut up for the reds to cook.

Gnarl was so excited to have cooked food again, eating raw meat was fine for minions and they hardly needed anything to eat and drink but it was nice to spoil yourself now and then.

The offering was a little short but Spree soon made up for it by informing him of the location of the Steel Smelter, which had been located in a ruined workshop at the northwest edge of the fields once you left through the western gate of Spree.

The Smelter was very valuable and for telling him where it was, he mercifully allowed them to skip their next months payment, not that he needed it anyway.

Sitting on his now repaired throne, in his completely fixed tower Harry watched lazily with a small grin as he played a rousing game of shoot the jester with his fireball spell. Jester screamed and yelled as he ran around, trying to dodge the fires while other minions would block his way if he tried to run down one of the four stair cases and would hit him back into the middle of the floor if he got too close.

Even Gnarl, who was standing near the Tower Portal was getting a small kick out of it, as nearly all minions got annoyed with the jester from time to time. His evil smirk faded when the portal rippled, something that happened as a sort of alarm for when someone was close to a main Tower Gate.

He peered in and saw a man tying a woman between two poles facing the gate and having quite the time as she fought against him.

"Sire!" he called, only to hear the loud scream of the jester as a fireball found its mark right on the minions ass, followed by the loud mocking laughter of the other minions.

"What is is Gnarl?" Harry asked, watching the brown minion drag his burning ass across the floor faster than a normal minion could run.

"It would seem that the town of Spree has set up a sacrifice of sorts," Gnarl answered, "Oh and she's not too bad on the eyes,"

Harry stood up and walked over, punting the jester across the room on the way before stopping right next to Gnarl, to see the villager rubbing his eye as she kicked him while he tried to tie her foot to the pole.

"Strange," he muttered, "I don't recall demanding a virgin sacrifice," he joked darkly making a few of the minions who overheard snicker lewdly.

Gnarl was one of them, "Oh sire, how could we refuse?"

"Well we could use a maid around here... maybe two... or ten to really spruce up the place," the Overlord spoke.

"Oh my thoughts exactly sire,"

-X-

Stepping through the Tower Portal, he frightened the villager with his sudden appearance, making him drop to his knees and bow.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Dark Lord, in the hope that you might have pity on us poor wretches, we offer you the finest woman of our maidens!" the villager groveled.

Harry looked at the 'maiden' in question, she was defiantly a looker , wearing a knee high faded pink dress with a white apron around her waist and brown leather shoes with cloth wrapped all the way up her legs. She was tan and had sandy blond hair in a bun on the back of her head.

"I aint a maiden!" the woman screeched out, pulling and tugging at the half-assed knot, "They don't call me Haystack-Harriet for nothing!"

Harry suddenly felt his arousal plummet while his anger raised to newfound heights. You can revolt, you can resist, you can try to fight against his rule all you wanted but the moment you tried to give him a venereal disease was where he put his foot down, violently and roughly upon the heads of ignorant fools.

Still on his knees, the villager straightened up, a worried look on his face, "She's clearly hysterical... overcome by your magnificent visage my Lord."

The shadowed opening of his helmet, where only the two glowing orbs of light from his eyes could be seen got much darker. The darkened steel armor that Giblet had forged for him seemed to glow with darkness.

The villager gulped when lightning jumped wildly around the Overlords arm and never got the chance to scream before he found himself convulsing on the grass.

The soiled 'maiden' watched in shocked, horrified awe as a blue haze floated into the air before it stopped, leaving the man twitching on his back before he sluggishly got up to his feet with a dead gaze.

"How may I serve you dark master?" he droned without a trace of emotion, staring unblinkingly at the Overlords feet, even as a fly landed on his eye.

Harry walked closer to the man with his new steel axe, contemplating on what to do with him now.

The minion master cleared his throat through the helmet, "Sire, if I may make a suggestion? There are some pockets of copper that those retched little halflings were trying to reach back at that slave camp, we could mine it using a mindless slave... or twenty."

Harry grinned under the helmet, then looked at the man, "Who was in on this... little offering idea?" he questioned darkly.

"It was me, Frankly, Bob (Not the farmer), and Ralph," He droned, "We thought of it but six more people were in on it and thought that it would be funny,"

Harry nodded, "I see,". He then looked at the woman from head to toe before raising the axe and cutting the rope. "Leave here and return to your home,"

Nodding dumbly, she quickly got to her feet and ran as Harry turned and summoned his horde of minions, five reds for long ranged attacks and ten browns.

"Lead me to your friends," Harry said once the minions were all there, "I want to meet them,"

-X-

Walking into the town, he was pointed to the bar, owned by a... heavyset man called Archie, who also acted as the mayor of Spree.

The bar was full and all came to a stop as the door was kicked off it's hinges with the 15 minions rushing in followed by Harry and the mindless villager.

You could hear a pin drop in there, drunks stopped drinking, busty waitresses stopped delivering ale, the few town prostitutes stopped in mid flirt, and even the fire form the candles seemed to stop flickering.

"M-my Lord?" asked the mayor from behind the bar, slightly afraid of the sudden and violent entry.

"Silence," Harry snapped, looking around the room cold, ruthless eyes. "One week... one fucking week since coming under my rule and what do I find?" he demanded while looking at the closest table which had a man leaning back with his feet kicked up on the top.

He kicked the table, sending the man to the floor and showing how angry he was.

"I find my subjects trying to trick me, after saving your asses and this is the thanks I get in return?"

"My Lord, I assure you," Archie trued to start only to be silenced.

"I will not tolerate this," he snarled, "This village has tried to do harm to me by offering a fucking whore as some kind of ploy to earn my favor, lying and saying that she is the fairest of maidens."

A few men looked nervously to each other.

Harry looked around at them all, "One hour, every one of the villagers better be in the village square."

With that, he turned and walked out.

One hour later every man, woman, and child, young and old, were standing in the center of Spree looking scared.

Harry stood with his fully armed minions surrounding them and watched as they looked around nervously.

"Ten villagers of Spree have seen fit to try and trick me, nine are among you, these nine have ten seconds to step forward or else the whole village will suffer," he said loud enough for all to hear.

There was some nervous suffering but none stepped forward.

"I see..." he spoke while shaking his head, "Maybe I haven't put things into the proper perspective for you yet,"

Turning to a small home near the bar, Harry raised his arm and sent a series of fireballs into the roof and into the open windows, ignoring the screams and cries as he did. "Ten of you have threatened my health, now step foreword."

Still none obeyed.

"My patience is wearing thin," he snarled before smirking, "Well, since none of you are willingly going to admit to this and make things easier..." he stalked into the ring, passing through the minions and up to a woman.

She was young but still older than him, somewhere around the age of twenty-eight. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a short green dress with a white sash around her waist. She was also a mother, her arms wrapped around a twelve year old girl.

To their shock, he retched them out of the crowed and outside the ring of minions. The woman's husband tried to stop him but a vicious backhand from Harry's armored fist knocked him back and gashed his cheek open.

"As offered," he chuckled as he held the mother by the arm, "A woman..." he said before gesturing to the mother, "and a maiden,"

"Stop it was me!"

Smirking as he heard the voice, Harry watched as the villagers parted to let the young man through, followed by the eight others who had already figured that they were caught anyway.

The nine men stood next to each other in a line and looked down as Harry approached them, after forcing the woman to her knees and ordering her to stay or suffer.

"As punishment you are herby sentenced to work the mines," he said before the minions around the villagers moved to surround them.

"Fine just let them go," the leader of the nine said before motioning to the pair of crying girls.

Harry looked back then to them, "You are not in a position to demand anything, after all, I was offered the finest woman of the village maidens. She is no longer a maiden but she is a fine woman, her daughter will have to take the maiden title. Not that it'll matter to you,"

Raising his arm, the last clear thing that the nine men thought were 'What have we done' before waves of pain engulfed them. Soon, they were mindless drones and were off to start their punishment of mining in the slave camp/mine.

He then turned to the horrified village, "Let this be a warning to you all, betray my kindness and suffer my wrath," he snapped before a mental command to his minions had them pulling the mother and daughter apart, much to their screaming displeasure, and carrying them off to the Gate to take them to the Dark Tower.

-X-

Both mother and child were kept separated after reaching the Tower, much to their displeasure. They were very vocal about it to, crying and screaming so loud that the Guard Minions, minions armed with a halberd/spear wearing metal helmets, guarding the doors that they were locked behind had to stuff their helmets with straw just to cope.

Harry returned to the Tower a few minutes later with the farm girl in tow and had her sent to her new chambers where she would find her new uniform and wait until he came to tell her of her new duty.

It was a good thing that the rooms the mother and daughter were locked in was much deeper underground than his throne room, as he didn't want the girl, who's name was Beth, to hear them and get scared of him just yet.

Once she was led to the room by a minion, Gnarl walked up to Harry in the throne room.

"Sire something must be done about the two females locked in the lower levels." He moaned while rubbing his ears, "I just passed through and their yelling is causing an echo and driving the minions mad."

"And they weren't before?" he questioned sarcastically.

"I see your point Sire, but I'm begging you. The spawning pool isn't too far from them and we are all suffering." the minion master grumbled loudly in what Harry suspected to be his pleading voice.

"Fine, I'll deal with them," he told the minion, "But the true reason I brought the young girl was to have an extra soldier."

Gnarl looked confused, "You plan on sending a young child into battle sire?" he questioned in slight surprise, "How evil,"

"No Gnarl, the girl will not be fighting," Harry replied, "I do not like having to lead the minions around to gather things or to take care of every small errand. I plan on brainwashing her and molding her into a perfect little puppet that I can send out to do my bidding."

The aged minion clapped with excitement, "How cruel and evil Sire, I never though to do something like that."

"Yes but my Evil Presence spell only makes mindless drones, I need a smart yet controllable puppet," Harry mused while he turned to sit on his throne.

Closing his eyes, he felt the powers of the Tower Heart coursing through the Tower, it's dark and evil energies running along the walls, floors, through him and every minion. He could feel the two villagers deep below him and faintly heard as their screaming turned to crying and whimpering.

Unknown to nearly every Overlord besides the First and himself, he knew that the Heart was more than just a power source of unparalleled evil, it was alive in a way. Much like Hogwarts was.

He concentrated hard, knowing that it would listen and help.

After what felt like hours, Harry's eyes opened before he stood and stalked off towards his dungeons with Gnarl following soon after.

-X-

A few hours into the night, Harry was sitting in his throne with two basins sitting next to him, both were full of some strange oil that burned for hours. Torches and chandeliers lit the throne room up enough to see but still cast great shadows along the walls.

Beth, the farm girl was happily cleaning the corridors of the tower wearing a black maids uniform, happy with her new duties and lord. Many people would call him cruel but to her he was always fair. For her servitude, he would pay her weekly and even allow her to leave and go shopping on a day off. He also bought the pumpkins that weren't destroyed from her father and allowed him much more lenity in regards to his tax.

Leaning back into the throne and pulling his foot up on his knee, Harry listened to the small commotion coming down the hall and saw three browns pulling the mother into his throne room and up to him before forcing her to her knees.

"Nice of you to join me... ms..." he trailed off and waited for her name.

"Where is my daughter?" she questioned with a hiss.

Harry looked at the woman sharply before smirking, "She is resting in her new room, now, you've yet to tell me your name."

"Ann," she said with venom dripping from the word.

Harry chuckled, "You'd best watch your tone woman, from this day on I control your fate... and little Graces, it would be rather unfortunate for something to happen to the sweet little girl."

Ann jumped to her feet and snarled like the angry mother she was, "You touch one hair on her head and I'll-" the words died when the minion behind her hit the back of her knees, sending her back down to the ground.

"I shall do as I please," Harry mused, as if everything was a joke to him, "and rather or not you see your girl again depends on writher or not you continue this foolish attempt at threatening me,"

Small footsteps echoed from the other direction that Ann had been brought from. They all turned to look and saw Grace stepping in with an innocent face, dressed in a fine black gown that Harry had given her.

"Grace!" Ann called, reaching out to the girl only for her to ignore her and pass by, walking up to Harry.

"G... Grace?" she tried to call again only to burst into tears when the girl never even glanced in her direction.

"Why good afternoon Grace, how are you feeling?" Harry asked while ignoring the crying mother as Grace stepped next to him, careful not to be burnt by the fire pot.

"Tired," she yawned, "And hungry,"

Harry patted her head, "Why don't you run on down to the kitchen and have Flame cook you up something," he told her before turning to one of the brown minions, "Gnash, take her to the kitchen to get something to eat, and no funny business."

The minion saluted and turned to lead the girl off.

"What did you do to her?" Ann asked through her sobs.

Harry chuckled, "I simply enslaved her to my will, she is still the same little twelve year-old but if I will it, she will kill you in a snap. I also control what she knows so unless you want her to totally forget you and see you as nothing more than a slave to abuse, you will obey ."

She tearfully nodded.

"Good, now. You three, escort Ms. Ann to my chambers,"

-X-

Harry continued to slack off from conquest for another few days, not that the minions, Gnarl, or even the maids minded. He spent most of his time harvesting lifeforce to bolster the minion pools and giving Grace a proper evil upbringing with Gnarl and even the Tower Heart's help.

She gained the ability to use Mana and would even be able to control minions once another item was forged to help her do so. Unlike him, who would be able to control any number of minions within the tower, and a certain number outside without the help of the minion totems, she wasn't naturally gifted with the ability so she would have to wear something imbued with the powers of the Tower Heart to do so.

Along with Mana, Gnarl was teaching her the Evil Etiquette of working for the Overlord, basic tortures and interrogation methods, Rules of dealing with those below you... basic evil things for a twelve year old to know.

The minions were also surprisingly... well nice to her as well, the reds especially when she found their fire making cool.

Grace's mother was also seeing how much better life was working for her kidnapper/Overlord. She, like Beth dressed in a maids uniform and cleaned up around the place during the day while pleasing her master at night should he tell her to. Her and Beth had also gotten close with each other but then again, when you see each other get fucked and are told to lick someone's pussy while said hole is being plowed you tend to be a little closer.

But nearing the fourth morning, Harry's breakfast was interrupted by Gnarl informing him Castle Spree was on fire.

Naturally, the halflings couldn't be responsible seeing as they were now rotten corpses so he decided to investigate. Suited and armed, he left the tower with a full horde and traveled to the Castle. The drawbridge was raised but then again when was things ever easy for him? A cutting curse to the chains holding it up brought the drawbridge crashing down and they stormed in only to be attacked by bandits. They were killed with only a bit of trouble, seeing as they had the element of surprise but after a minute, they were picking up the lifeforce from the ground.

Upon entering the Castle dungeons, they ran into a few more pesky bandit/ninjas as well as a group of villagers led by a lovely red head named Rose. They were being attacked by bandits and had run into a storeroom before closing the gate, keeping them from being killed. Harry easily slaughtered them with his magic and impressed the redhead.

She introduced herself and asked him to help her before explaining something about a plague in Heaven's Peak. She had come to try and see if the castle could be used to shelter those not infected. She wanted to leave but couldn't with all the bandits around and she also needed her luggage.

He agreed to help and charged down deeper into the castle, killing bandit after bandit until he reached a dead end in the form of a room housing a large floating eyeball with tentacles hiding behind a burning barricade. He killed it with minimal trouble and got the luggage, a huge pile of bags all tied together in a ten foot stack.

Rose was delighted to have her stuff returned and quickly placed herself next to him as his mistress, saying someone like him needed someone like her and vise-versa. She was pushy and hated things to be disorganized but Harry ignored it as her pink and white dress did show a bit of cleavage, and he knew just how prim and proper girls sometimes had a freaky side... sometimes.

-X-

"So this is your Tower." Rose hummed as they stepped out of the Portal and into the throne room, birds chirping in the open air behind them. "Hmmm, It could use a bit of work."

Gnarl met them by the steps next to the Portal, looking at Rose, "Greetings Mistress," he spoke first to Rose before turning to Harry, "Sire, I've instructed the minions to take m'Lady's luggage to the Private Quarters," he informed him while motioning to the staircase on the left, closest to his throne.

Harry nodded.

Rose turned to him, "If your heading to Heaven's Peak, maybe you could investigate what's been causing the plague?" she suggested to him before noticing three minions hopping around on the stairs.

"I'd better get up there, wouldn't want those little dears eating my things and getting a tummy ache." she spoke with a smile before walking up to the chambers. "Give me a chance to spruce up the place a little then come on up, I'll put the kettle on."

"Sire not to question your choice in mistresses but isn't Mistress Rose a bit too... well girlie an pink to be on the arm of a scion of evil such as yourself? I mean she looks positively... good nature." Gnarl asked before they heard a call of, 'You little pervert!' from the stairs that Rose had just climbed only for a brown minion to come sailing down and slamming into a wall and clutching his loin cloth.

Harry looked at the minion then back at the minion master, "That answer your question?" he deadpanned.

-X-

_To be continued..._

Read and Review.

Now time for a question: I've been thinking of bringing someone in from Harry's universe, whoever it will be will have to be a female. Maybe Bellatrix would be a good choice... oh well, I'd like to see what you all think and please, just don't say a name, if you can please tell me how you think they could end up their it would save me a lot of time.


	5. Chapter 5: Overlord Arc, Pt:4

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 5:

-X-

Another week passed by under Harrys reign of Overlording oppression. Another week of proving to the people of Spree that they were all equal under his boot and that revolting was the worse idea you could ever dream of.

But unlike the last week where he didn't do much of anything, he had ventured into both Evernight Forest to find out what was causing the magical roots to spread out into a farm in Spree as well as the sewers of Hevan's Peak to find out what was causing the plague but before that something happened. Lets just tell the story.

As it turned out, the Forrest was once home to Elves, real elves. Pointy ears, thin, tree hugging, absent minded Elves. But they had been at war with the Dwarfs and most of what he found were ghosts. Oberon, one of the heroes to kill the previous Overlord was found sleeping against a tree, protected by a magical field created by the tree as it grew around him over the years, fusing with him. In his sleep, his nightmares were brought to life, roaming the forest and attacking Harry when they found him.

The only way to kill Oberon was to find the special roots of the tree, so he set out to find and destroy them.

He had also found the green minions and retrieved their hive from the Viridian Caverns, a sires of tunnels full of plants that released poisonous fumes. The greens seemed to like the place, maybe because the stench of the poison covered their own stench due to their poor hygiene.

Upon listening to the ghosts of the elves, Harry found out that they had a large statue of something called the 'Mother Goddess' and planned on stealing it, but upon reaching the alter he found it missing and was attacked by two forest trolls. Once they were taken care of another one of those big eye monsters appeared and teleported in a thief who started complaining about being too late before leaving.

So Harry left after cutting the roots in the area to pieces and continued his quest.

Then he went after Oberon, when the elf started to wake, Harry felt magic starting to pulse from him and knew that he would have to fight, so he held out his hand and set the tree ablaze, burning the elf alive until he stopped moving. Strangely enough, the Bow and Quiver that the elf used was left untouched, so he took it as a souvenir along with some of the unbroken elves statues that decorated their temples.

After that, he set off to Heaven's peak, slaying zombies on the way and finding small camps of people too stupid to move further away.

The bridge to the gate was too far for him to do the same as he did at Castle Spree so he had to find another way to get in. That was when Rose pointed out that the sewers was a good place to try, but he would need the blue minions as the entrance was surrounded by water.

That was when Gnarl found the entrance to a cave, which was blocked off by a cloud of poison gas created by more of those plants from the caverns. Normally that wouldn't bother him but Gnarl had seen a blue minion fall into the cloud and die only for another to rush out and pull the dead minion away before reviving it.

The best part was, the cave was only a five minute walk away... the worst part was... well a Succubus stood in the way.

-X-

FLASHBACK

Harry stood his ground as a lone Succubus flew around him lazily, she was sexy in every sense of the word. Wearing a dark red corset and short shorts with pantyhose that ran all the way up to her thigh. She had four wings on her back and brown hair pulled back in a bun.

"Ohh," she cooed as she looked at him, "how intimidating,"

Harry turned slowly, keeping her in his sight while ignoring Gnarl and Rose who were talking to him through his helmet, Gnarl talking about how the poor girls were so misunderstood, how they only wanted a little love and destruction just like any other, Rose on the other hand was saying that he should've never sent his minions back to the tower.

She giggled, "What afraid of little old me?" she asked in a slightly mocking tone, "Or... do you find me too attractive to let out of your sight?"

Harry snorted, "I've seen better," he told her coldly, which was the truth, those French Veela were much harder to ignore.

The Succubus, who could only really be outshined by the Queen of her kind, wasn't prepared for that and was shocked to be brushed aside so coldly. It made her jealous, angry even... but at the same time... it turned her on?

"Is that so?" she snipped back at him, "I bet I could change that,"

A beam of heart shaped rings flew at him as she blew him a kiss, only to be deflected by a quick shield spell that he had found while clearing roots, which had been upgraded by another spell stone that he found after killing Oberon.

Harry wasn't effected by Veela auras but had no idea if Succubus powers were capable of fucking his mind up and he had no intention of being some sex demons toy... no matter how nice the position sounded.

Seeing that her magic wasn't working, the demon sailed towards him, intent on grabbing him to do what ever she could to drain his life.

But Harry saw this and dropped his axe to raise his other hand, launching a fireball at the demon.

Her eyes widened but before she could change course, the fire washed over her face, sending her to the muddy ground where the fires were quickly put out in a small puddle. But the damage was done, she was down long enough for Harry to move in and before she could raise her face and scream he had already taken hold of her hair and forced her back down.

Harry held her there, pinning her body with his own as she struggled for breath, bubbles rising up from both sides of her half submerged head until her flailing limbs slowed down to a sluggish lurch before dropping like lead weights, splashing into the water below them.

Harry raised himself off of her, bringing her head up with him and tossing her on her side, allowing her to cough and spit up all the water in her lungs on instinct before heaving and gasping for air in a dazed state.

"I should fucking kill you right now," he hissed at her while putting his foot on the side of her head. "Crush your skull like a grape and harvest you for lifeforce."

She was barely conscious and couldn't half hear him let alone understand what it was that he was saying. All she could do was take short wheezing breaths and lull her head back and forth.

"Gnarl, how good is Graces interrogation?" He asked, knowing that the minion master was listening.

There was a small snicker, "She's taken to it like a blue minion in water Sire, but I doubt she's prepared for the real thing just yet, let alone on a tougher opponent like a Succubi. Besides we've only covered methods and history,"

Harry knelt down and grabbed the back of her corset, lifting her up with no trouble at all, "Fine then, looks like Grace gets to have a practical lesson,"

Gnarl sounded giddy, "Oh Sire I've been waiting to dust off to old equipment for ages," he started rambling on and on but his voice seemed to be going away, probably to do prepare the torture room. Luckily, once he sent the sex demon through the gate, the Tower would know where to drop her off.

FLASHBACK END

-X-

After dealing with the demon, Harry continued to the cave, a place called the Moist Hollows. It was some kind of underground oasis full of water beetles and giant cave frogs, both of which dropped blue minion lifeforce.

He found the damn hive in the middle of a cave lake on a small island and after having the wild blue minions carry it through a bunch of tunnels, blocking geysers with boulders to open the way through, he finally made it to a safe place where he large Tower Gate could be raised... but as always something popped up, in the form of a large water serpent that lived there.

Two blue minions were eaten by the thing before he hit it with his new and improved evil presence spell and turned it into his pet just like Grace. But in doing so he learned a valuable lesson. The strain on his own magic when doing this was so immense, he had lost feeling in most of his arm and started feeling cold and clammy all over the rest of his body.

Inside the Tower he had the Heart helping as much as it could to keep him alive and healthy, which meant that any mana used was instantly replaced from his larger than normal magical core. But outside the tower he was cut off from the near infinite amount of magic and had to rely on his own.

The new spell that the Heart had created was powerful, while the normal spell just overpowered the targets will with his own the new one took hold of it and change it as needed. Much more powerful, mana consuming, and reliable that way.

But luckily, the serpent was now a loyal pet and didn't make a fuss when they made their way to the gate and back to the tower, where he nearly collapsed in his throne and passed out.

That was where things got strange...

-X-

FLASHBACK

Harry opened his eyes and looked around, he was no longer in his throne but standing in a endless white expanse as far ad he could see. He was also missing his armor, only wearing the brown pants that he wore underneath and the tank top.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud, the sound of his voice echoing around.

Taking a few steps he was also greeted by the echo.

"Welcome home Harrison,"

Harry spun around, looking for the source of the voice but failed to find it, "Who said that?"

His demand echoed around the emptiness, mocking him.

"Oh please calm yourself, your in no danger here Harrison Julius Potter," the voice said in a calming tone that seemed to come from all directions.

"My name is Harry James Potter, not Harrison Julius," Harry spoke while looking around some more, "Who are you and what do you mean welcome home?"

There was a silence.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Of course sir... oh were to begin, I guess you can say that I am your creator... just at you are mine."

"What are you saying?"

"My Lord, I am the Tower Heart, your mind is inside me. Upon your return, your body was suffering from magical shock, caused by overuse of magic and usually leads to an excruciating death... but enough of that, your true name is Harrison Julius Potter but at the same time it's not."

Harry was stupefied and unable to speak.

"Harrison Julius Potter was my creator, he was the first Overlord but at the same time, I created him." the Tower Heart explained. "You see, he was not meant to be in this world, the natural magics of this world worked to try and rid itself of him, thus, you have heroes. Harrison was a powerful mage and when he created the Tower Heart, he left a part of himself here making me a truly aware being. When he was murdered by those heroes the natural magics in this world sought to destroy me and all that the Overlord had created. But Harrison had known this, before his death he imbued me with all his magics and I was able to do what no mage had done before, I opened a gateway to the past of his world. But sadly, I couldn't find him, that was when I knew, Harrison was not meant to exist at all in either world, his evil was not natural. So I used all of my power and created him, giving him all the magics and knowledge of his past life. He grew up, traveled back to this world, created me, grew stronger only to be slain and thus the cycle started anew. He was created to create me so that I could create him."

"I... I still don't understand, how... how could... I be him?"

The Tower Heart gave a small laugh, "Each cycle made both of us stronger to the point were I didn't have to sacrifice myself to create him but sadly while his reign lasted longer each time I can not give him all the memories as I used to, so with him dead I chose new Overlords to serve in his place until he returned... for he soon learned how to split his soul more than once and implanted in within his wife..."

"And the shard of his soul passed on from generation to generation with his offspring." Harry realized with wide eyes.

"Indeed young master, his line never continued in this world but he knew that one day it would enter this world... for true evil always finds a way... although, I was kind of hoping that it wouldn't have taken so long, years of watching pathetic evil spreading like weeds was boring, true evil spreads like a plague."

Harry didn't speak, he was still trying to take everything in.

"Although... your injury wasn't the only reason I brought you here... you still have to come into your true inheritance."

"True Inheritance?"

"You forget. Harrison imbued me with all his power and knowledge, I've been waiting for your arrival to fully pass it on... I will continue to exist and still retain what I give you but will be unable to assist you for a while, as the process will take a lot of my energy... oh and you have no say in this... sorry,"

Harry's eyes widened just before he felt all hell rain down upon him without an umbrella. Memories of past lives, spells, runes, training, languages, and places all flooded his mind at once. Like trying to shove the whole Tower Heart thought your ear at once.

His vision darkened and the last thing he heard was the Heart saying, "Welcome back my Lord,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Don't give me shit about the twist.


	6. Chapter 6: Overlord Arc, Pt:5

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 6:

-X-

(AN: Anyone hoping to see Hellrising will be disappointed, I haven't played it.)

FLASHBACK... Continued

"Sire?"

Harry groggily opened an eye, only to feel sick just by looking around.

"Masta?"

His head pounded from every little thing especially when an irritating jingling right next to his head made his muscles tense and his head throb.

"Looks like the sleeping beauty-"

The Jester was unable to continue as Harry grasped its tiny throat within his metal gloved grasp and cut off his airway.

"Speak one more word cretin and I'll personally dip you into the smelter until your little legs are nothing more than stumps." Harry's eyes snapped open, revealing two crimson orbs full of blazing fury, "Then I'll use you for target practice and let the other minions practice on you. After you finally die I'll have your worthless soul destroyed and ensure that I never have to listen to your annoying blander and pathetic jokes once more."

There was a silence as Harry now showed that a brown minion could turn into a blue one and even a purple one under the right circumstances. The Jester was trying his best to nod franticly until finally he was slung across the throne room and into a wall.

Sitting up on the throne, Harry pulled his helmet off and dropped it to the floor, were it clattered loudly as it fell down the steps and came to rest at Gnarls feet just as Rose came down.

"S-Sire?" Gnarl gasped looking at him, "Your face,"

Harry cut him a glare, "What about it?" he hissed, "Bring me a mirror,"

A minion standing near started to run and fetch one but Rose had already had a small hand mirror on hand.

"Here you are," she said walking forward and handing him the small mirror with a awed look on her face.

It wasn't what he had been expecting, he had thought that it would be covered with scars or even changed color by the way Gnarl had acted. His face was smooth like a nobles and he seemed to be a bit older, nothing about his hair changed besides the fact that it was now a bit longer and his eyes were slowly changing from red back to green. Even his scar that had haunted him for years was different, you could still make out the lightning bolt but now he had a small black dragon wrapped around it with it's tail running to the side of his forehead and stopping just before reaching his temple.

"You look just like..." Gnarl gawked only for Harry to chuckle.

"I understand now... for too long the balance has been tipped in favor of good, he saw this... I saw this..." Harry said as magic coursed through him, "He knew that he himself couldn't break the cycle so he did the next best thing knowing that one day I would arise..."

Harry looked to Gnarl with darkness in his eyes, "Gnarl, prepare the minions, tomorrow we storm Havens Peak,"

FLASHBACK END

-X-

With all four hives now back where they belonged the Dark Tower now felt more... complete. Almost like an evil family reunion. But even with all four minion types he could always use more minion totems and Rose had done just that.

Well she found them, two to be exact, the first was rather close to Mellow Hills, stuck in a pond to the west of the Tower Gate when you first arrive. The next was back in Evernight Forest hidden near a bridge.

Retrieving them was a simple matter and soon he was able to summon 25 minions outside of the tower.

The next day he charged through the sewers and fought his way through rat and zombie infested tunnels before coming up on another serpent which he soon dominated and made his pet. Unlike the last time however, he had all the powers of his ancestor/past-self at his command so he didn't nearly pass out like last time and was easily capable of continuing on, although... with a large water serpent following his every order any zombie that attacked was soon flattened and harvested for whatever lifeforce it had.

Harry had also found the headquarters to some group, the Order of Silence is he remembered correctly. It was quite funny to see too, at they wore white robes and had their mouths stitched shut. Although... one wasn't too silent when zombies killed him, they were still able to scream even with their mouths closed.

But after about an hour into the raid on the understreets, he found the exit and found himself in the middle of Haven's Peak.

There were still some survivors their that pledged their loyalty if he could save them from the zombies that were attacking so he did just that until Rose informed him that she suspected that the plague started in the 'Halfway to Heaven Inn'.

The Inn was a bar/whore house and once he forced his way into the back, he found himself surrounded by people dressed in red robes and armed with sais.

He killed them all and wasn't surprised to find that they were mostly men, not that he was sexist but he was expecting at least one or two women at the least to be there.

He went further in and came to a large open room, it was like a throne room but more barren, with sexual statues of bare women holding bowls over their head. He made mental notes to take a few of them for his tower only to feel a presence slam into him and knock him into the middle of the floor while large metal gates fell and slammed shut from the top of the frame. He was trapped.

When he got back up and was standing, he came face to face with another Succubus.

-X-

-FLASHBACK-

Harry glared at the flying demon as she laughed at him and listened to Gnarl as he explained that she was the Succubus Queen, that was all he really got too as the queen was much stronger than the other succubi and knocked him back down again, landing on top of him and backhanding him hard in the face, knocking his helmet off while barely harming her own hand.

The minions he had with him were blocked from the room by the gate so he was on his own here for now. He tried to force her off of him but she was much stronger than him and was able to hold him down while gazing at his new face.

"Mmm, you smell positively dreadful," the Queen of Succubi stated as she backhanded him again, "Stop struggling now," she added with a laugh.

Harry's eyes burned with fury at her disrespect but he had no choice right now, one arms was pinned underneath him and the other was held by the wrist. So even if he tried to fry her ass it would only it the ceiling above them.

He took a second to study her, while the other Succubus he had captured looked like a wet dream she looked like she was the goddess of sex herself. Long curly black hair with pale silky skin that showed no imperfections. Her ears were long and pointy like an elves but just a bit shorter with a few small earrings on each. She also dressed differently that the other succubus too, while the others corset was solid and covered her belly the Queens only covered her sides and her nipples while the front was laced, showing her perfectly smooth skin and the middle of her large breasts. The corset was attached to a few small chains leading up to a leather choker with a heart cut out in the middle of her neck and a small purple diamond shaped jewel hanging there. The final difference that he could see was her wings, while the others was red and looked ragged the Queens wings were black and smooth.

She noticed his wondering eyes, "See something you like love?" she cooed to him as she lowered her face to his, showing her vampire like fangs as she neared and licked his cheek.

The feeling he was getting was strange, maybe he should submit.

Harry shook his head, his anger back in place, "I've seen better, used up whores like yourself do nothing for me," he spat at her while throwing his head forward and head butting her in the nose.

The sound of popping cartilage and a surprised cry made him smirk and gave him just enough time to pull his aching arm out from underneath him and lay a good solid punch on her cheek.

She fell off of him, holding her bleeding face as he scrambled to his feet with her doing the same, pissed and ready to get what she wanted.

Harry noticed something else different about her too, she didn't wear a short skirt like the other, just a skimpy pair of black panties with... a tail?

He watched her long black devil-like tail sway angrily, the tip looking like the head off of an arrow.

"You will regret that human!" the queen hissed, blood smeared on her lips and chin while a bruise was already forming on her cheek.

Harry cursed every word he knew twice as he ducked and dodged as best he could, his armor was slowing him down a lot but still held off most attacks... although, from the small cracking noise he heard he doubted that it would last much longer.

He ducked under a claw swipe and thought he had her, but to his surprise, she continued the spin and hooked her hand underneath his chest plate, ripping and breaking the straps holding it in place.

His chest plate flew off to the side and he was soon thrown to the floor and pinned by the demon once again, he couldn't believe how fucking weak he was, what a pathetic way to die, raped to death by a Succubus Queen.

The demon licked his bare neck and sank her fangs into him, like vampires, she could also suck the lifeforce from beings unlike her weaker sisters, who did it through sex.

Harry fought the darkness as best he could, feeling weaker and weaker by the second, he tried to stop everything from going black then it hit him, he was a being of darkness and evil.

The queen hummed in ecstasy as his lifeforce was better than any she had ever tasted, once he was weak enough she would have her way with him to finish him off. But through the pleasure a spark of something stopped her. Looking at him she noticed that his eyes were now wide open and glaring right at her as blood dripped from her teeth.

Suddenly her world shattered and pain flooded her entire being, making her choke and gag before the lifeforce was forceable pulled out of her and back into him.

Harry grinned and flipped her onto her back, backhanding her ruthlessly and grabbing her throat. "You dare try and steal my life!" he roared in her face, "You dare try and rape me!"

Another slap echoed in the room before he waved his had at the gate and closed the two heavy wooden doors that shut behind it, blocking the minions view before shutting off the Tower Portal with a mental command, much to Gnarl and Roses surprise.

WARNING LEMON

-RAPE-

The Succubus Queen whimpered in fear of this human, wondering how any mear mortal had such power.

"You worthless bint, you get off on rape huh? You enjoy killing men while you fuck em? Well how about I give you a taste of your own magic?" Harry snarled as he removed his armor with one hand, still holding her with the other.

Dressed in nothing but his pants, he grinned as he ripped her corset off and roughly squeezed her large breasts, pulling and twisting to make her cry out in pain.

"Do you know who the fuck I am?" he hissed while grabbing her panties and pulling them up, making the fabric rub her pussy roughly, "I'm Harold James Potter, once known as Harrison Julius Potter, I am the fucking Overlord!"

The demons eyes widened with fear, of course she knew what the Overlord was, he had killed the previous queen many many years ago and now she was at his mercy.

Harry looked her over before forcing her to stand and wandlessly summoning his wand, "Demon, death is too good for you," he stated ruthlessly. He still had her by the neck so forcing her to her knees was simple to do before he chuckled darkly.

"You won't be needing these," he told her before casting a numbing charm on them, making them go limp on the floor much to her shock, "But I'll tell you what you'll be needing, your mouth," He lowered the hem of his pants and pulled out his cock, "Get to work... whore."

As a Succubus, this wasn't the first time she had ever sucked a dick, so when she started pleasing him orally he only said that she proved just how much of a whore she was before forcing her to continue.

Harry grabbed her black locks and forced her down on him some more, pulling his hips back and thrusting forward for a few minutes as her eyes watered from gagging and chocking.

Finally he pulled out and started jurking off, grunting when he blew his load out onto her face before resting it on her forehead to wipe off the last drop.

Her nightmare continued as he threw her forward, onto her hands and knees on the stone floor and getting behind her, slapping her ass hard while rubbing his cock on her ass cheeks.

He didn't even bother to take her panties off, just pulled the fabric aside before plunging in, much to her pain. He fucked her roughly for nearly an hour before flooding her womb with his seed and pulling her black panties down just enough to see her asshole.

She cried as he pushed in without preparing her and screamed as something ripped before laying there and crying as he abused her ass for longer, ignoring the blood that dripped out around his thrusting dick.

When he finally came his semen stung and burned her wounded rectum more than it did before and all she could do was nod when he informed her that he was now her master.

LEMON END

FLASHBACK END

-X-

With the Succubus queen now under his control and his magic now reconnected to the Tower, Harry stole the statue that had been used to summon them and had it sent back to his tower along with his broken queen. From there he ransacked most of the other rooms, stealing gold, weapons, some of those statues, and even the lush red robes that the cult members wore to use for other things.

Once Graces necklace that would allow her to control minions was finished, he would have her do things like this, except she would also be taking things like rugs, curtains, chairs, and other furniture.

Leaving the Inn, Harry noticed a large poster nailed to the wall depicting a blonde man along with another woman. That was where Rose started bitching. Apparently, the dark haired woman was her sister whom didn't get along with her and used her looks to get everything she wanted.

He didn't say anything about it but the thoughts of sisters got his full attention until Gnarl stated that the man was Sir William the Black, the third hero that helped murder the previous Overlord.

All heroes whom had a hand in the killing of the previous Overlord would die, without them to be beacons of hope, Harry knew that it would be much easier to rule over the weak willed fools around here. So he set out again to kill another hero, fighting his way through zombies and even knights who were protecting the Angelis Keep, the castle where William was hold up in.

He killed anything that got in his way until reaching a main room where he met the blonde man, wearing the same red robes as the other's but with some armor over his torso. He was also armed with a staff and had a large group of those cultists to back him up but nothing could stop his cutting and blasting curses from reducing the large group down to chunks of charred flesh.

Like with Oberon, he took the staff as a trophy and continued on, walking into a locked room expecting to find riches only to find the very woman from the poster.

FLASHBACK

Laying across the large bed in a sensual position, Rose's sister Velvet smirked at him while rubbing her outer thighs with a finger. She had dark purple hare and dressed in a strapless black and red dress with long fishnet gloves running up to the middle of her upper arms. Her shoes were also sexy, long black heels that laced in the front all the way up under her dress.

"Well Hello... dark stranger. The rumors do not do you justice."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Well I'm really not in the business of justice... so I guess that's only natural." he replied making her giggle lightly.

Two brown minions ran over and she rolled onto her stomach, her legs waving in the air. "You've brought me a gift... some little pixies? You really shouldn't have!" she rolled back onto her side, "Nest time make it something shiny and expensive! Now... let me thank you properly."

Harry smirked and took a few steps forward.

"She's obviously fine!" Rose said over the connection, "She can find her own way out!"

Gnarl chuckled lewdly, "Ooh! She's quite the tasty treat sire,"

The sound of a fist meeting flesh echoed through followed by Gnarl moaning.

"Gnarl!" Rose snapped, "Go to your corner, I'm going down there to sort this out!"

There was a Tower Gate outside Velvets room so Rose made the trip in no time, walking into the room and glaring at her little sister.

"Come to play the concerned big sister?" Velvet sneered as she saw the redhead. "Come to spoil my fun, have you?"

Velvet looked between her and Harry, "What possibly could you offer him? You know... I can increase the abilities of his red and green... pixies," she said before rolling onto her back and raising her chest, showing him the inside of her cleavage before cooing, "And I could do so much more for you darling, especially if you take this bed back with me!"

Rose sighed, "Don't listen to her... never listen to her, that's peoples first mistake, just come with me and let's go," she told him while motioning to the door.

She then put her fists on her hips and glared at her sister, "And for your information little sister, I could increase the abilities of his blue and brown minions thank you very much,"

Harry held out his hand to the bed and sent his minions to pick up the bed, making Velvet smirk and Rose gape.

The minions carried her and the bed out to the door where Rose was standing with a frown.

"Mmm, the obvious choice! Better pack your bags sister," Velvet mocked as she passed.

Rose glared at her then to Harry as he approached, "And I thought you had a brain somewhere underneath that armor!" she told him before going to walk passed him, only to yelp as he picked her up and carried her over his sholder to the Tower Gate.

"Who said that I was choosing only one?" he asked as they returned to the tower, "I'm not stupid, both of you are valuable in your own ways and choosing between you is a waste, besides I'm greedy."

FLASHBACK END

There was a bit of tension between the sisters at first and neither could agree on much in terms of decor... or pretty much anything for that matter. Rose wanted a more regal yet homey feel to the tower while Velvet wanted the expensive and flashy look. When Rose asked if it would be ok to put in a nice indoor garden in one of the unused rooms, Velvet would ask to put in a new torture chamber just to spite her sister. The small room connecting his bed chambers to the hallway was also a subject of interest. Rose wanted a small reading room with a few bookcases and some hanging baskets, maybe a table for tea and some tasteful paintings. But Velvet on the other hand wanted to make it a place to keep prisoners to torture for fun.

Harry was sure that he would be growing gray hairs before he even had to shave his face if he had to continue to listen to them argue, so he gave them a choice, compromise or suffer. Now he hadn't really planned on physically harming them but they didn't need to know that. No, what he had really planned on doing to them was more... naughty and not suitable to say with Grace in the room.

So the two finally started to agree on things and act more like sisters than mortal enemies. Talking to each other and cooperating on how to decorate his tower.

His throne room was now fit to be called that of an Overlords. he had three green banners hanging above his throne with the lightning bolt/dragon on the end and a long, expensive looking green carpet running the length of the room between the Portal and his throne. His throne was also replaced with a new one that actually had cushions. And lastly, they had large statues of cloaked figures holding golden swords standing between each flight of stairs and facing towards the carpet.

The Succubus Queen had returned to where ever she came from to heal with the rest of her kind, waiting for her new masters call to return seeing as he now had the statue used to summon them.

Graces minion control necklace had also been finished but unlike him, she didn't have the natural talent and worked with Gnarl in controlling a small horde of only three minions, which was more than enough to beat up the jester a little bit.

The necklace itself was a chain and medallion made of silver with a yellow gem centered on the fist sized ring of silver. It would also be tuned in with both him and her, meaning that stealing the necklace wouldn't give the person power over minions at all.

But before he would allow her out to pillage in his name she would need armor and while she was a tough little girl for her age, especially after training with Gnarl, she would buckled under the weight of armor like what he wore.

So while Grace was off being taught by Rose, who took it upon herself to make sure the girl was properly taught things like math and knew how to read and write, Harry and Gnarl were sitting down with Giblet the Forgemaster minion and swapping ideas.

They didn't want her to be defenseless while out and about nor did they want her to be stuck in one place, held down by the weight. So Splinted armor was recommended, it was made by taking long narrow strips of metal, riveting them onto a leather backing side by side then riveting leather straps with buckles on the outside to secure them into place on the body.

The armor would be cheap and easy to make but price was no object here, it offered good protection against cuts and mild protection against crushes, and was fairly light. But the downside was that it wasn't useful to protect large areas like the torso and thighs. So they decided that only the bracers and greaves would be made of Splinted armor.

For her torso armor Harry had her fitted for both Chainmail and Plate armor, both were extremely heavy, loud, and hot as hell but nothing a few cooling, feather-light, and silancing charms wouldn't fix.

She wouldn't wear a helmet, he wanted people to see her young face, to know that a mear child was in his ranks. After all, what's more depressing and morale killing for would-be rebels than knowing that a child stood in your way of fighting the Overlord or that she loved him like a father or brother.

But now that Heaven's Peak was now under his banner, Harry was faced with his next target, the Dwarfs.

Their leader and King, Goldo Golderson was once a close ally to with the heroes before the fall of the previous, nameless Overlord. He had even sent William an expensive wedding gift in honor of his soon to be marriage to Velvet, only to go so far as to try and have it returned to him after William called his wedding to Velvet off.

From what Velvet, Rose, and Gnarl knew, Goldo was a greedy dwarf and was the cause of the invasion of Evernight Forest, enslaving the elves so that he could force them to mine for more gold.

Harry had no doubt in his mind that their territory, a place called the Golden Hills, was ripe for the picking, after all, you don't take slaves to work a gold mine and not have a large stock of the shiny stuff as profit. They had also stolen the Mother Goddess statue from the eleven temple, an object that not only he wanted but Velvet as well. Something about it looking great in the corridors.

And like the other heroes that he had killed, Harry knew that the greedy dwarf wouldn't leave his tower without plundering something of value, he indented to get it back... whatever 'it' may be.

Harry wasted no time and went straight to work, traveling to the Golden Hills and working his way through small encampments of drunken dwarves and small fields of large slugs.

Rose, his strategist, suggested that he go to their main mine and free their slaves, halting all their work and ruining their operation. He agreed with the plan as he could always restart the mining once it was all under his control.

So he raided the Glittering Mine, freeing the eleven slaves and brutally killing any dwarf that he saw. All throughout the mine he found carts of unprocessed gold, one was even eaten by a large slug forcing him to cook the damn thing and cut it's slimy corpse open so that his minions could take it to the gate.

Finally the whole mining operation of the dwarves was finished and he found a back way out of the mine and into a construction sight. There he found the Mother Goddess statue and after an hour or two of smiting foolish dwarves and mindless beasts he approached the large golden statue of a woman sitting in a meditative stance.

Upon inspection, they found that it was hollow and Gnarl suggested planting some minions inside it and letting that thief from the forest steal it so that they would find her base. Harry agreed with the plan as the woman was also one of the heroes and left to find a good vantage point to watch for the thief.

That monster eyeball appeared and teleported her in and after a minute of gazing, she had the beast teleport her and the statue away, unaware of the minions inside it or that she was being watched.

Leaving, Harry went deeper into the dwarven land and infiltrated their most scared area... the brewery. There he caused a major riot, killing soldiers, breaking things, drinking their pre poured cups of beer and having his minions piss in the barrels of freshly brewed beer, a nice little fuck you to those that he missed.

But the kicker was when he looted the Beer Kettle, the heart of the brewery. Without it they couldn't brew anymore and would strike a decisive blow against the Dwarves, as Gnarl said, 'they can't cope with sobriety'.

This obviously pissed ol' Goldo off as the doors to his stronghold opened. He met some opposition on the way through but nothing magic and brute force didn't handle. Soon enough, he was attacked by Goldo himself, who was riding a steamroller that he affectionately called Rollie.

Harry lost most of his horde to the spiked roller in the front but it couldn't withstand a blasting hex on the boiler, causing it to explode and reducing Rollie to a pile of scrap. Goldo was infuriated but his rage lasted only moments before Harry beheaded him, taking the dwarven made golden axe and his golden crown as trophies.

But his blasting had damaged the supports and the so called 'Stronghold' was about to collapse. He couldn't go out the other way so he settled for going in deeper where Gnarl informed him that they had managed to make a new Tower Gate.

So he ran with the remaining few minions and made it through the back exit of the room only to be met with a large group of female elves and a large sack of gold that stood taller than him.

With everything falling down around them, Harry activated the Gate and hurried them on through before jumping on himself, just in time to summon the stack of gold to him before he was sent back to the Tower, escaping death by mear fractions of a second.

_To be continued..._

-X-

The next chapter will be a major timeskip before I either go into Overlord 2 or back to Harry's birthworld. If I do go to Harry's birthworld then he will still be able to travel back and forth between them. Also, I'm still thinking on rather or not to have Harry return to his younger age. Much more for me to concentrate on with that idea and more ways to bash his enemies before they even knew what happened. Also, once I get back to his home world the story style will change to a more story-like style instead of the summery style I'm using now.


	7. Chapter 7: Overlord Arc, Pt:6

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 7:

-X-

After the spectacular defeat of Goldo Golderson and the collapse of his empire, one built on foundations of greed. The remaining handful of elves were given the choice, work for him and be allowed to rebuild their elven clan or don't and fall like the dwarf king.

Of course, they didn't know that he planned on wiping them out but thinking that he was giving them a choice made their view of him skyrocket. The men who had been freed were already thankful and the women whom he saved had already accepted his rule so they all quickly fell in line and were given a plot of land in the forest at the base of his tower to rebuild their homes.

They refused to return to Evernight, too many of their kind had died their and Oberon had left a curse on their land that remained even now.

Besides, the forest was more than enough for them anyway, their clan at Evernight had once been a huge part of the elven population and more than half had been killed during the invasion while many more died under the dwarven oppression. In all, there had to be around 30 female elves left alive and around 25 males that had made it out of the mines.

None suspected that upon entering the Overlords domain, their minds were slowly being infected by his evil that seemed to cover the forest surrounding his tower.

Slowly the days rolled by. Harry had come down with a bunch of his minions to see how the elves were doing and had the minions help his new subjects construct permeant housing instead of the temporary lean-tos and tents they had to sleep in. The extra help and tools he bought along had further cemented their love for their new lord.

With the brown minions helping the weakened elves rebuild their shattered lives, the blues using their magic to heal and cure most of their sicknesses to the best of their abilities, the greens hunting alongside some of the more capable hunters, and the reds cooking what was brought by the hunters things quickly began to shape up into a nice little village.

The very first building was constructed in front of a hidden tunnel leading into the bowls of the Dark Tower. It was to be a stronghold to protect his tower from any unwanted pests looking to make a name for themselves or steal something to make a quick bit of gold.

The new clan elder, a respected female by the name of Esta Brownleaf, took up position their proudly stating that she would die before someone invade his home.

It was a nice gesture and Harry respected that, but their so called stronghold was basically a small hut made of small logs with a straw roof. He had already sent Archie, the mayor of Spree a message to have some people start transporting stones from Castle Spree over to the Dark Tower, saying that it would be a job with pay.

Grace was also a great investment that was now paying off, a day after he returned, she set out on her first mission with five minions to gather things that he missed on his raid of the Halfway to Heaven inn and returned with multiple weapons, a chest full of gold, multiple bundles of red silk, furniture, and even a few minion totems that he somehow missed bringing his horde size up to 35. After word, she went through the Understreets and brought him a new smelter that had been hidden along with bringing home his pet water serpent, who took to the watery part of the tunnels under his tower.

When she returned she had been so proud of herself and basked in his complements before skipping off to tell her mom about it.

Even Rose and Velvet were being good little mistresses, neither fought with each other anymore and had sex with him nearly every night before passing out into a sexual daze.

All this went on while Harry waited for his minions to activate an old gate somewhere close to that thief's hideout. As it turned out, while the Tower Portal could look all around the land, it could only do so near active portals.

So to pass the time, Harry meditated on his throne, syncing with his tower and going over the many lifetimes of his ancestor... or was it his past-self?

Finally, after six days of waiting, a portal was activated and Harry arrived not minutes later to find the five brown minions that he had sent crawling over to him, all looking like a dried prune about to turn to dust.

-X-

Harry looked at the weakened, sunburned, and dehydrated minions with a grimace.

"... Ma-sss-ta," the first coughed weakly with dust coming out of his mouth, reaching out with it's shriveled claw before Harry sprayed them with a jet of cold water from the tip of his wand.

"Get your asses up and back to the tower," he snapped as they instantly jumped back up, suddenly back to normal.

The saluted and jumped through the minion gate, leaving Harry alone to look around at the vast desert wasteland.

"Ah the Ruborian Desert," Gnarl said to him back at the Tower, "The best place to compare Hell to... besides the torture chambers... Do watch the sand sire, it gets in all your crevices. That thief must have her hideout around here."

There were few places around that looked like it had any life or could even support it, they found desert beetles and exploding beetles close to a small mountain full of dead trees and cracked soil. Some paths were blocked but before his trusty wand could come into play one of the exploding beetles fell from a ledge above and started glowing before blowing the rocks apart.

Deeper in, he found a lone bandit like the ones that attacked Castle Spree, but before he could capture him, the bandit ran away and jumped onto a dune before running some more.

By the time he got to the edge the bandit tripped and a large beast that looked like an overgrown worm burst from the sand and ate him.

Those beasts, things called Wurms, got agitated and attacked when anything walked across the sand and luckily for him, he had a wide expanse of pure sand to go across, the fucking joy.

He blasted them with a long raged blasting hex as a lone minion ran around in circles across the sand and soon enough, he and the rest of the minions made it to a ruined village where they found multiple bandits all walking like nothing was wrong.

He charged the village and killed them all before hitting the thief with a leg locker curse and listening to her as she cursed at him, saying that her man would kill him for this.

Not willing to listen to her anymore, he stunned her and had the minions take her to the Tower Gate at the far end of the ruins before he stole all of the things that Jewel and her thugs stole as well as the Mother Goddess statue.

-X-

Harry chuckled to himself as twelve minions picked up the statue and carried it towards the newly activated gate. He had been waiting to have his in his position ever since hearing about it and couldn't wait to have it in his lands. Maybe he'd pull a Goldo and have a small temple built for it at the foot of his tower, it'd sure give the elves a boost.

Just ten feet away from the Gate another portal appeared and two ghostly elves from Evernight Forest floated in, standing in-between them and the gate.

_I beg you. Bring the statue hither so that it may be returned to it's rightful place in Evernight._ the first ghost said with it's arms crossed.

Harry looked at them coldly, "And what make you think that it belongs there?" he questioned, "You obviously couldn't protect it before,"

_We elves of Evernight are the Mother Goddesses chosen people, it is only right that we have it._

Harry chuckled, "Well then, I'll make sure that my own elves take good care of it,"

_Those are not true elves of Evernight, they have been warped by your darkness and are now Dark Elves. They have no place among us._

"You say that they have no place here but at the same time you haunt the world,"

_We elves are the chosen people-_

"Silence foolish elf, you speak of being the so called 'Chosen' people yet here you are, nothing more than ghosts." Harry spat at them before hitting them with his evil presence spell, "Your Goddess has abandoned you for a new and better people... my people."

Fully drained of their magic, the ghosts faded away with looks of agony etched on their faces while Harry had the minions place the statue on the gate and sent it home to the Tower.

-X-

As it turned out, the man that Jewel had yelled about was her lover, a giant of man named Kahn. He towered over normal humans by at least a foot and a half dressed in crude black armor while wielding a black morning star.

Angered by the capture of Jewel, he attacked Spree only to be cut down by a killing curse to the back before he could even cause enough damage to truly matter to the Overlord. Sad really... although, Kahn had killed a few people and left a few children orphans.

But with Kahn dead and Jewel soon to be beheaded publicly, Harry was hit by the realization that he had done it. The land was his, the 'heroes' were taken care of, his Dark Tower was complete, he now had a small force of elves ready to fight and die for him, and every day he got stronger.

They say power corrupts, well absolute power was pretty damn fun.

-X-

As the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, the small elven village around his Tower grew and changed. The once pale skinned elves got tanner and lost most of their love for nature. They still liked it but they would cut down a tree without hesitation if needed and cut they did.

The dense forest that surrounded the Dark Tower at the foot of the small mountain that it was built into was cut down until nothing but bare land surrounded it for at least 300 feet. 200 feet out they had started building a wall with the extra stone from Castle Spree as well as homes with the lumber from the forest.

As things slowed down Harry took a more active roll in managing his empire, he got weekly reports from Esta Brownleaf informing him of their weapons production, mainly bows and headless arrows made from wood while he gave them the steel smelter to make arrowheads and forge other weapons.

Aside from that he traveled to Spree and had a meeting with Archie, who asked for help with the new orphans in town. Spree wasn't rich and they weren't poor, but with orphan children running around without a home to go to they fell into the care of Archie himself, seeing as he was the mayor.

-X-

"Are you honestly telling me that you can't handle a few orphans?" Harry demanded in a cold sneer, "Of all the people in this village I thought that you were at least competent enough to handle such trivial matters."

The portly dark skinned Ruborian shook his head franticly, "No my lord, it's just that with the damage we're already having to dip into our tax fund for next month," he explained as quickly as he could. "We just need a little help."

Harry glared at the mayor as he stood in the empty bar, "Figures," he muttered, "How many?"

"Five boys and a young girl,"

"Ages?"

Archie looked thoughtful, "Ah... two of the boys are 15, one is 13, and the last two are twins around 12, the girl is about 10."

Harry turned away, "Have them gather their things and wait at the front gates, someone will return in an hour to pick them up." he told the man before walking towards the door to leave.

An hour later, six grieving children were waiting at the gate of their village with a few small bags sitting in a pile. Each were silent and watched as the villagers repaired the few remaining broken parts of the wall and some of the homes.

They had stayed with a few different people over the months after their parents deaths and slowly they all stopped crying. The mayor had treated them to free meals every now and then but they could tell that some of the adults were getting tired of them despite what happened.

One of the older teens stated bitterly that he knew that they'd try and get rid of them sooner or later but the other told him to shut it as the little girl started to cry.

"Pardon me children,"

The six heard the kind voice and all turned to see an elf dressed in leather armor standing at the gate with a bow on her back while four brown minions pulled a small wagon up next to her.

"You wouldn't happen to be the children I was told to pick up right?"

The six weren't told who was coming to pick them up but instantly recognized the little minions as the Overlords and nodded dumbly.

The elf smiled kindly, "Good," she chirped before turning to the minions, "Please get the children's belongings."

The minions scrambled over, picking the few bags and sacks up and placing them inside the wagon with the utmost care before returning to the front to pull it on back to the tower.

"Now children would you rather ride or walk the rest of the way? Because if you don't hurry along your walking,"

The six quickly got into the cart and they started the trip back to the Tower Gate where they would be taken to the foot of the Tower where a new Tower Gate had been constructed.

"Excuse me miss elf?" the little girl asked shyly, "Where are we going?"

The elf smiled, "To your new home, dear child, and please, call me Sheedra Fireheart,"

-X-

Upon arriving at their new home the children were amazed to find themselves at the base of the Overlords tower and shocked to be greeted by the most well know red head in the land, Mistress Rose.

Rose was helping out with the village when they arrived and had already understood what happened as was more than happy to help them get settled in their new home with the elves.

She then told them about the rules of staying here, they could live here but had to do something of use, no matter how small the job was.

The five boys had already knew what they were good at and were soon put to work by the elves. The two eldest were helping build buildings, the twins were helping gather firewood with other elves, and the 13 year old was helping tend the flock of sheep that they had brought in from the Mellow Hills.

The little girl however was lost and nearly started crying when she thought that they would kick her out but Rose, being the kind and gentle, yet still evil, woman took her in her arms and made her her very own handmaiden.

The job was simple enough, she would follow Rose around and help out with whatever she needed, watering the flowers at the tower, and maybe passing on a message or two to Harry if she couldn't tell him herself.

But the two oldest boys didn't keep their jobs for long, Harry had other plans for them and before they knew it they had went through the same process as Grace and started training to be soldiers.

They were outfitted with standard armor and given a sword to practice with before Harry personally trained both of them to fight, planning on using them to train others and build up an army to use along with the minions.

He planned on using the fort that the elves were building around the tower to train his army and they couldn't be more happy to help, especially when he stated that he wanted them to train some to be as skilled with a bow as they were.

Oh, he had also learned part of the time/dimension traveling spell that was used by the first Overlord. It was taking time but he had no doubt that he can soon return back to his birth word to reek havoc and get revenge. But the process was slow going and he still had much to do before any of that would happen.

-X-

Before he knew it a year passed by, almost in the blink of an eye. It seemed like only yesterday that Harry had been sitting on his throne looking out at his decapitated tower as weeds and small shrubs grew out of cracks in the floor.

Now he stood on the balcony across from his Tower Portal looking out at the fortress wall that surrounded his tower along with the numerous stone and log buildings nestled safely between his tower and the wilderness.

Harry smirked to himself and watched his loyal followers go about their lives. The Elves, while still only a fraction of their once great numbers were all working together, they were like a close family.

They would all gather in the 'Yard' as they called it, which was a wide open area with long picnic tables and small cooking areas where the elves who could cook would gather to make large meals for everyone to enjoy. They even treated the orphans like one of their own.

"Morning Dark One..."

Harry felt two arms wrap around his arm and looked down to see Velvet standing there looking evil and sexy as always. It had been a running joke between them for her to call him that, ever since she heard a foreigner talking about a 'Strange Knight' as she was shopping. When asked the portly foreign woman pointed out to where Harry was standing and said, 'That Knight, the Dark One,'.

Of course, she and her equally fat husband found themselves back on a boat drifting out to sea later that day. Banished for disrespecting the ruler of this land and calling him a meager Knight.

"Morning love, your up early... that's a first,"

"A girl can get up early if she wants to," she cooed in his ear lovingly, "I can't help it if you keep us up all night, after all... I do need my beauty sleep after such a... 'long' night."

Harry chuckled, "Can you blame me love? Sleeping with two beautiful sisters at the same time?"

Velvet blushed lightly, "Oh how can I blame you, my looks can make any man wild..." she sighed while rubbing against him, "Although... I could do without the trouble of getting out of bed,"

A small snort reached their ears as Rose descended the stairs, looking as elegant as ever with her young handmaiden following close behind.

"Oh what's wrong?" Rose asked walking over, "Someone put a big rock on top of your coffin again?"

Velvet shot a small glare at her older sister as she walked around the Portal and took her place on Harry's other arm.

"Ladies..." he started, stressing his word, "No arguing, and Rose leave your sister alone about her sleeping in. Not everyone can function on five hours of sleep like you can, especially after our... nightly activities."

She hummed and smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "Your right, I'm sorry,"

They looked down at the elves and watched as they did their chores and jobs for the day.

"What's going on over there?" Velvet asked nodding to a small gathering of people.

Harry saw them and smirked, "New recruits."

Rose smiled, "Finally we can begin training your new soldiers,"

-X-

Tim Mason had always grew up hearing stories about the vast tower looming in the distance. His mother had even used it as a trick, saying that if he misbehaved the Evil Overlord would come and take him away... Who would've thought that it would actually happen, or that it would be the best thing to ever happen to him.

After his parents had died, he was able to take care of himself with what little money his dad had left him from his job being a brick mason. He had even gotten a little extra from going with one of the groups to load and unload bricks from castle Spree to the Dark Tower. But sadly it wasn't enough.

Soon he and the other Orphans from the attack were rounded up and told to wait at the gate with all their belongings. The mayor had been nice and he had doubted that they were actually just kicking them out, despite what his childhood buddy had said.

Imagin his surprise when an Elf arrived and took them to small but growing village right under the Overlords tower where they were met by 'THE' Rose, the Overlord's mistress.

He had to admit, like the other men of the village he had a small crush on the woman but dared not say or try anything, after all, she may act kind and gentle but she was the Overlords mistress for a reason.

When she told them that they had to help out around the growing village he was glad to know some things about building homes thanks to his dad being one of the builders in Spree and was happy to lend a hand.

Not too long after arriving, he and his friend Don were brought before the Overlord himself, he really couldn't remember much after that but he did remember being told that they were going to be trained and made Knights of the new army.

Both were esthetic to learn this, it was every little boys dream to become a Knight and throw in the fact that they would be trained by the Overlord himself...

Training was tough, brutal... sadistic even. Mornings they would be told to run around the tower twice as a warm up before having breakfast, after that they would sit down and learn battle tactics with the minion master for a few hours. After that, they had a quick and light lunch before heading straight to training.

Harry would have them wear vests carrying bars of heavy steel and make them train with the heavy swords he had made for them, having them swing it in each direction one hundred times each before having them spar with him. Did he mention that the Overlord used a real sword?

Tired and bleeding, they would nurse their wounds for an hour or two before dinner, eating with the elves who treated them like family before heading back to weight training before bed.

It was rough and tiring but they couldn't complain, with each week they noticed themselves getting stronger and faster, their sword swings got more and more fluid and they were able to dodge the Overlords razor sharp sword with more ease.

And now a year after arriving, he stood in front of a small group of ten dirty peasants from Spree hoping to join the ranks of their soon to be army.

Harry had told them that they would be training a few people from Spree to see how good they did before he allowed people from further villages to come and enlist. He didn't want to bring in a bunch of idiots and watch them screw it up it they failed.

"Today your former lives are over," Tim started while Don stood by his side, "You will be the first of many to enlist here and serve your lord. Today... it doesn't matter who you were, it doesn't matter how rich you are, and it doesn't matter who you know. As of now, and until the day you officially receive your rank and title, you have no name, you are simply a number... Welcome to your new home,"

The ten villagers, most of whom were older than them, mummered to each other.

"Now... any questions?"

One with a dirty face and rotten teeth nodded, "Yeah... when do we get paid?"

Don and Tim looked at each other, "Only official soldiers of the Overlord get paid, you work for your food here." Don spoke, his voice sharp and deadly compared to Tim's soft yet firm tone.

"Well where is the booze?" he continued to ask.

"Alcohol is forbidden to trainees, until you are made a soldier you are only allowed to drink nonalcoholic drinks." Tim explained.

The drunk man with rotten teeth gaped, "That's not fair!"

Don snorted, "No one cares if you think it's fair or not, besides everyone in this village doesn't drink at all so it's not like someone will be taunting you," he said uncaringly. "Now, follow us and well show you to your new home where you will all be living together."

-X-

Nearly two weeks after the first training session with the new recruits, Harry decided to give a surprise inspection of his two knights and see how they were doing.

Walking leisurely towards the training ground, Harry saw all ten trainees paired together and sparing with blunted broadswords while the two young Knights yelled out pointers or mistakes to them.

"I see you two are hard at work," He mused making them turn quickly to see who it was.

"My Lord!" Don and Tim greeted with a fist over their heart.

The trainees stopped and stared only for Tim to turn, "DID I SAY STOP!" he roared making them return to fighting.

"Whipping them into shape huh?" he chuckled as they nodded. "How long till they graduate from training?"

"That depends sire," Tim said, "Do you want Knights or foot soldiers?"

Harry looked at the ten and sneered, "They would be embarrassments to the title, foot soldiers are fine, make sure they know how to wield a pike, one of the elves will help with that."

"As you wish sire,"

An elf ran over, it's tan face decorated with face paint, signifying that he was an elven warrior.

Warrior Elves were quick and stealthy, much like the green minions that sometime went with them. They could leap from tree to tree like it was easy and could hit a falling leaf with an arrow from fifty feet. They also trained with a weapon of their choice but that was only incase of a close range battle, their bows were the main icon.

"My Lord, a patrol has found an intruder in your land, a witch I believe, we captured her and found this," the Elf said while pulling out a short stick that Harry knew was a wand.

Harry took it and twirled it between his fingers, he could feel magic inside it but the thing refused to be used by him. Looking at the handle he saw small runes inscribed on it and knew that this was an antitheft rune lock, making the wand impossible to be used except by the normal user. He had one on his as well.

"Bring her to my throne room, I want to see this intruder." he told the Elf while turning and walking to the Tower Gate that he used to arrive, appearing in his throne room and sitting down on his throne without wearing his helmet.

"Let me go you little monsters!" a females voice screeched from the stairway leading down into the dungeons.

Five minions came in carrying a bound woman that he recognized instantly.

"Do you know who I am?" she continued to scream before grunting as she was thrown to the floor, where she pushed herself up with her tied hands and met the blazing green eyes of Harry.

She paled, "No... no way... your dead, the Headmaster killed you,"

Harry smirked, "It's been a while... Hermione,"

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review...


	8. Chapter 8: Harry the Overlord

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 8:

-X-

Last time on Overlord...

_"Do you know who I am?" she continued to scream before grunting as she was thrown to the floor, where she pushed herself up with her tied hands and met the blazing green eyes of Harry._

_She paled, "No... no way... your dead, the Headmaster killed you,"_

_Harry smirked, "It's been a while... Hermione,"_

-X-

Hermione stared at him for a long time, her face pale and eyes wide. She saw him die, Dumbledore had completely obliterated his body. How could he be sitting there and smirking at her while dressed in that armor?

"What?" Harry questioned to the girl as he stood up and took slow, deliberate steps toward her, "No greeting? No excessive questioning? No lies?"

Before she could even utter a word his metal boot met the side of her face, sending her to the floor with a gash on her cheek.

Glaring at the girl Harry spat on her prone body, watching as she held her bleeding cheek with her tied hands and moved to look up at him. "I should fucking kill you, you lying traitorous whore," he snarled, "Trash such as you have no place in this world,"

Harry turned away from her and saw his mistresses walking down the steps, wondering what the commotion was while Gnarl came up from the Spawning pit.

Ignoring them, Harry hit her with small blasts of his evil presence spell, making her scream and jerk around on the floor like a halfling thrown into a oven.

"Sire what's wrong?" Rose asked in shock as she saw him torture the girl.

He never tortured anyone with his evil presence spell, it was the worst of the worst that he could do and never even threatened to use it before.

Harry stopped the torture and watched with sadistic pleasure as Hermione continued to spasm and wimpier on the floor.

"Harry your scaring me," Rose continued before wrapping her arms around him.

He took a few breaths and glared at the twitching girl before turning to the minions, "Take that bitch to the torture chambers, lock her in the rack and blindfold her. No one touches this bitch or their next,"

"Yes Masta!"

The throne room was silent for a moment after they left, Gnarl, Rose, Velvet, and Rose's handmaiden whose name was Jess, all stared at him in surprise.

"Sire... may I ask what that girl has done to anger you so?" Gnarl questioned, breaking the silence.

Harry looked at them, "She is a traitor and a spy from my home world. She betrayed me and helped that old fool try and control my life... though I wonder what he promised her... probably something that he planned on stealing from me."

Velvet smirked, "So... another public execution?"

Harry shook his head, "No... death is too good for her, she will suffer for her actions."

"Can I watch?"

They all turned and saw Grace walking over, the now thirteen year old girl was a sight to behold. Long dark curly brown hair, a sharp glint in her brown eyes, and a growing figure that her armor was now hiding. She was far from innocent as she had once been, some even called her the Overlords demon girl. Not that he could blame them, she had murdered her own parents just for fun, stabbing her father repeatedly and strangling her mother not minutes later to prove that she would do anything for him.

Harry was starting to think that his mind control over her had worked too well, she would do anything for him... ANYTHING.

He had once been talking to Gnarl about a small rebellious band of thieves terrorizing one of his coastal towns, joking that they should be hanged from their legs and burned alive for messing up his day. Later on, she returned asking him to look at the small coastal village only to see the thieves hanging by their feet and set on fire with his crest branded on their chests.

"Sure Grace, but stay out of it, this is my revenge."

-X-

The torture chamber wasn't the largest room in the tower, you might even say that it was the opposite of what one would expect. Instead of a dirty, smelly, dimly lit room, it was a clean, well ventilated, well lighted stone chamber with various torture tools scattered around.

On one side you had some tables with knives and whips laying neatly in order with various other little things made to cause antagonizing pain. On the other side there was some of the larger objects, mainly the 'Chair of Torture' which was a large metal chair with rusty spikes covering the seat, backrest, and arms while straps made to hold a victim in place covered it. There was also an 'Iron Maiden', a coffin made to block all light and sound for mind torture, and even a 'Judas Cradle'.

A Judas Cradle was a large pyramid-like seat that a victim was forced to sit on while hanging from ropes to keep them above it but not hold their weight. The sharp end was inserted into the victims ass or pussy depending on the sex of the person and stayed their until they died from blood loss or infection.

But Hermione was strapped into the Rack, a raised bed with robes tied to each arm and leg with a crank on the side made to tighten and stretch the victim until their bones dislocated or ripped apart.

He could see her trying to pull at the taught ropes as she laid on the bed with a brown strip of cloth tied over her eyes and with a smirk, he twisted the crank making the girl gasp in pain when her arms were pulled up a little further that they were serpose to.

"I must say... I never would've guessed that you would betray me Hermione," Harry said coldly to the gasping young woman, "Tell me, what did the old fucker offer you?"

"He... he said that it was for your protection," she moaned out, her arms throbbing.

Harry pulled the crank again and Hermione's gasp got even louder, whimpers following soon after, "Don't lie to me, you have a rune lock on your wand and I highly doubt that your family coughed up enough cash to get you one with it costing more that a three years of tuition at Hogwarts." he growled out.

"It's the truth- AHH"

The ropes holding onto her arms and legs continued to pull, she could feel her joints straining against it.

Harry turned to Grace, who was standing next to the table where the knives were held. "Grace hand me that blade," he told her while holding out his hand.

Hermione tensed at his words and heard a short grinding sound of a knife being pulled from it's sheath.

Taking the knife, he looked down at the seventeen year old that he went to school with and lightly ran the knife along her side, making her twitch. "My, my, Hermione... you've really grew up. From a bushy haired, innocent, little know it all bookworm to a worthless little whore. Betraying her first wizarding friend to a thieving old fuck."

"He said you were going dark," she stuttered out.

Harry chuckled, "He pushed me to darkness... but enough about me, I want to hear about you... like what it took for you to betray my friendship... Hm?"

She was silent.

"I'm waiting..."

Feeling the point of the knife press harder into her side made her shake, "OK!" she screamed, feeling the knife break the skin. "He promised to give me a bunch of valuable books and money."

Harry hummed, "So he offered you books and money, so did you get them?"

"No," she whimpered, still feeling the tip of his knife inside her flesh with warm liquid dripping down her side, soaking into her shirt.

Harry chuckled, pulling the blade out, "You know why? Because he was planning on using my money, my books. He wanted to steal everything from him but I stopped that from happening, I emptied my vaults from Gringotts, sold my ancestral home and all the other properties besides one and had all the heirlooms from the Potter family stored in a chest that I carried with me all the time."

Harry continued to chuckle, "Must've felt pretty fucking stupid to find out that the old man couldn't pay you huh?" he mocked, "That the tree of betrayal bore no fruit for you."

"Please Harry... I didn't mean to hurt you," she whimpered, only to feel the ropes pull tighter.

Harry sneered at the blindfolded girl, "There is no point in lying you dog, nothing will save you from your punishment,"

"What are you going to do to me?"

Harry hummed thoughtfully, looking at her body. She wore a dirty, faded pink sweater and blue jeans with white shoes covered in mud. The way the Rack was pulling on her made her shirt rise slightly while the hem of her pants lowered to show him the edge of her panties.

"What a silly question..." he said with a smirk, taking the blade and pressing the tip against her neck, making her tense up again. In a flash, he turned it and cut her sweater down the middle to expose her bra covered C cups. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want too to you,"

He took his time slowly cutting the rest of her sweater and pants off, leaving her stretched out on the rack in nothing but her bra and panties with that blindfold over her face.

She cried and begged for him to stop, already knowing that he planned on raping her but he just laughed, calling her a thieving traitorous dog. But to her surprise, he didn't rape her, no, he tortured her along with that girl.

Removing the blindfold, Harry removed her from the rack, ignoring her struggling, and slammed her face first into a wall were a large X shaped wooden cross was bolted to the wall with chains on each end. Grace moved over and grabbed her arms, clasping the shackles to each arm then to each leg leaving her spread eagle against the wall.

"Grace, be a dear and show me what Velvet taught you," he chuckled, walking over to the table and picking up a long leather whip and handing it to her.

Grace took it with glee, "Yes sir," she giggled darkly before holding the end.

"Harry please don't-"

SNAP

Hermione screamed as the whip struck her right sholder blade, leaving a welt and a red mark in it's place.

Another snap echoed followed by another scream and after five minutes, Hermione was limply hanging there with her head bowed, crying loudly as her back, ass, and thighs seem to burn like someone had set them on fire.

Grace traded the leather whip for another one, making Harry smirk before she hit her one last time, making her throw her head back and wail in pain as a long gash opened up from her sholder down to her hip thanks to the metal thorn at the tip of the whip.

"Thank you Grace, that'll be enough," Harry told her before turning and opening the door, allowing a blue minion that had been waiting in.

"Heal her, no scars,"

The blue minion nodded and ran over, pulling a small box out from under the table to stand on before working it's magic. The long, painful wound sewed itself shut after a moment followed by the bruises, welts, and swelling on the back of her body.

It's job done, it put the box away and saluted the Overlord before running off.

"Amazing little things aren't they?" Harry asked, walking forward and touching her back. Not a mark left on it thanks to the magic.

Hermione tensed, waiting for the pain to continue but nothing happened. She waited a moment and felt herself fall to the ground as he unlocked her hands and legs, not bothering to catch her.

The impact hurt, while the physical marks were gone, half the pain was still there and it made her cry.

Looking down at the girls tearstained cheeks Harry snorted, "Cry all you like, you'll never escape this place, you're my plaything now,"

As he picked her up and threw her over his sholder, the thought of struggling crossed her mind, but seeing the younger girl holding that damn whip with a grin made her abandon all thoughts of that.

He carried her out of the room and up a flight of stairs before entering a large bedroom, thoughts of him raping her came flying back but before she got too far, he lowered a small metal cage that hung from a pulley on the rafters before opening the door and throwing her in.

"Welcome to your new home dog," Harry chuckled before locking her in, "Be good and maybe I'll feed you,"

With that he raised her high off the ground, locking the chain in place with her hanging a good ten or more feet off the ground with only enough room to sit down with her knees to her chest.

With that, he left her alone to shiver as the high altitude air slowly got to her bare flesh.

-X-

Returning to the throne room, he was met by Velvet and Rose who asked who the girl was. So after explaining who she was and what she did both were happy to join him in making her measurable, planning something horrid for her.

But in the meantime, Harry continued to rule his lands and gather supplies for his soon to be army while his two water serpents, which turned out to be a male and female, mated and was expecting to lay a few eggs sometime this month.

With Rose and Velvet gone, off to set something up for tonight, Harry and Gnarl continued to go over reports and future plans.

"Sire, Lady Esta requests an audience," Gnarl said suddenly, as minion master he could tell when someone was at a Tower Gate and could hear if they were talking.

"Let her in,"

The Portal glowed for a moment before the lady Elf stepped out. She was tall and thin with long straight silver hair dressed in a forest green robe that signified that she was the Elder of the Elves.

She approached his throne and dropped to her knees, "My Lord, thank you for hearing me out,"

"Of course Esta, what is it that you need,"

Esta sat on her heels with her hands in her lap, "My Lord, I humbly ask that you send more of your healers to aid us, some of the women are carrying children and we lack the natural medicines of Evernight,"

Harry nodded, "I'll have a squad of our most experienced blues sent to aid your people," he told her with a straight face.

The Dark Elf thanked him, bowing deeply before being dismissed.

"So Gnarl, what else is on the agenda today?" Harry questioned while leaning on the arm of his throne.

Gnarl shrugged, "Not much Sire, just a report on how much equipment and supplies we have,"

"Well let's go on and get it out of the way then," he said as Gnarl pulled out a few pieces of paper.

"Here in the Dark Tower's armory we have well over 200 swords of various sizes that were in useable condition, the others were melted down for nails and other small things needed for upkeep. We have enough armor for 100 of each minion type, enough healing and mana potions stored away to last a long time, and more than enough food to keep us full." He then flipped to the next. "Down in the village of elves, they all have at least one bow and a set of leather or metal armor, they have a steady supply of arrows and food from the hunters. In Spree..."

Harry slowly dazed off and started daydreaming as Gnarl boredly droned through the paper, going through at least ten villages that pledged their loyalty to him.

-X-

Short Lemon

Later that night Harry and his mistresses ate lunch together in the dinning room down the hall from their bedchambers. The dinner was nice but he noticed both of them smirking at each other every now and then.

"Well Dark One," Velvet started after they finished, "I hope your ready for desert."

Both stood up and pulled him along with them towards the bedroom, giggling like schoolgirls as they entered.

Harry looked at the bed a blinked as he saw Hermione laying on her front with ropes holding her hands behind her back while another piece hogtied her.

"I hope you like it, she put up quite a fight," Velvet smirked.

"But nothing a firm paddling didn't fix," Rose finished, looking at the girls bright red ass.

Harry smirked and wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into a three-way kiss, "You girls... What would I do without you?" he chuckled before they stripped him, tearing off their own clothes afterward.

They approached the bound girl and Velvet approached, grabbing a handful of Hermione's hair and pulling her face up, "No sleeping for you," she smirked while slapping the girl.

Rose crawled onto the bed and popped her bare ass, "You still have to take care of your new master."

Standing at the foot of the bed with his cock hard, Harry watched as they cut the rope to her feet and forced her to kneel with his dick in her face.

Hermione looked like she was about to speak, to beg for mercy, but the second she opened her mouth Velvet forced the girls head on him, making her engulf his entire cock until she choked and gagged.

"Fuck your mouth is hot!" Harry spoke as Velvet and Rose took turns between pushing the girls head back and forth on his cock and licking his sack.

Finally he just took a hold of her hair and started thrusting until he came, forcing her nose into his pubes and sending wave after wave of semen down her throat.

He pulled out, the last bit of cum hitting her face where the sisters licked it up and forced her to kiss, to taste Harry's essence inside her mouth.

Rose took control and laid on the bed, pulling Hermione up and burying her face into her pussy while Velvet played with Harry's cock and led him up to Hermione's pussy.

One savage thrust took the girls innocence, the evidence dripping down her leg.

"A virgin?" Harry chuckled, "Who would've thought, I figured that you gave that to Dumbles or Snape to get a good grade,"

With Harry fucking a crying Hermione, who was forced to lick Rose's pussy, Velvet slanted over to her sister and sat on Roses face.

Hours later, Hermione laid under one of Harry's mistresses feeling used and worthless, her mouth tasting salty, her pussy dripping with cum, and her asshole stretched out, filled to the brim with Harry's semen.

Lemon Over

-X-

One year later...

Harry, 18 years old, stood on the balcony of his tower looking down at the village below as it bustled with life. Humans and Elves working together in unity to create a strong military force for their Overlord.

The army was growing stronger and stronger as people flocked to enlist with the Overlords army, were you were paid and taken care of so long as you did your job. Training took a few weeks to complete for lowly foot soldiers while others who showed promise were given extra training to become leaders.

So far he had well over 5000 soldiers of various ranks stationed all over the land and over 500 higher ranking officers reporting to him, all of the officers were under a weaker version of mind control than Grace was but the effect was to make them completely loyalty to him.

He also had around 100 knights, both male and females much to everyone's surprise, as most men were sexist and figured that women only belonged in the kitchen. His knights were the best of the best, they could fight with swords, spears, use bows or crossbows efficiently, fight unarmed... the list went on. They were the face of his growing army, easily recognized by their Plate mail and the small green cape they wore.

Hermione also fell into her place as the Overlords Whore/Bitch. Whenever she wasn't locked in the cage hanging in Harry's room she was being led around by one of the mistresses by a chain collar like a dog or kneeling by Harry's throne, usually with her head buried in his lap. She had been fucked so many times that she was surprised that she wasn't pregnant, not that he bothered to pull out at all.

But all soldiers and whores aside, Harry finally finished his work and with the help of the Tower Heart, could not travel back in time and to his home world.

The thoughts of destroying every single one of Dumbles plans made him feel giddy, cutting him off from his funds and taking over that world.

Harry called Gnarl, he had some preparations to begin.

_To be continued..._

-X-


	9. Chapter 9: The Past, Harry's Revenge

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 9:

-X-

Standing at the edge of the Tower Portal, Harry gazed into the swirling depths with cold and calculating eyes as he waited for the Tower Heart to do its thing and open up a solid connection to his home world. It was taking time and a lot of magic for the Tower Heart but nothing it couldn't handle with Harry watching over it.

Gnarl walked up, rubbing his chin with his claws, "My word Sire, I've never felt the Heart work so hard before," he said in awe as the Portal below them rippled.

Before Harry could respond the swirling magic below them stopped, revealing a road with a street sign on the corner that read, 'Privet Drive'.

He sneered, "So it seems to have worked," the eight-teen year old growled, "I'll never forget that damn place."

Gnarl hummed, "So are you going to go there now?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, when I return to the past I'll fuse with my younger self. Upon doing so I'll be powerful enough to beak any charms or blocks on my younger body before any of my magical abilities are fully repressed like last time,"

His eyes narrowed at the thought, upon further investigation of his magic with another branch of Gringotts, he learned that he had many natural talents blocked off, but thanks to Dumbles, they had been completely repressed and totally useless after years of being blocked. Metamorphmagus, natural Occlumency, just two of the things that were lost to him thanks to that stupid old pole smoker.

With his abilities unlocked, it would be easy to change his looks and revert back to his normal and young age, he was all for openly saying that he was the Overlord but Rose pointed out that being both the young, innocent child and the older, cruel Overlord would be smarter while Velvet agreed, saying that it'd be much more fun.

Although, both Rose and Harry knew that she only wanted to get him in bed when he was in his child-like form, she couldn't overpower him now but as a child she would have a chance… and she was just kinky like that.

"Well Sire, once you arrive you'll have to find a safe place to set up a waypoint gate," Gnarl mused while looking at the strange new world.

Harry shrugged, "Doesn't matter, the Heart has created a new spell that will raise a Gate for me anywhere I need it. That would've been useful a while ago."

So Harry popped his neck and removed his armor, leaving his gauntlet and wad in place before stretching, "Well, here goes nothing," he stated before jumping, diving headfirst into the Portal.

-X-

Harry groaned, feeling the hard asphalt under him. Standing, he looked around with a smirk as he recognized all the houses that plagued his childhood.

"I made it," he chuckled, before frowning. He couldn't feel the Tower Heart anymore.

"Fuck," he cursed, he had known that there was a small chance of this happening but the only way to fix it was to open up a new waypoint… or so he hoped. But he had no time for that, he needed to get to house number four and fuse with his younger self.

Sprinting down the street, he looked at the addresses of each home before reaching his target house. All the lights were out and the car was home so he didn't have to worry about them being gone.

He walked up to the door, grasping the handle with his armored hand and twisting it, only to find it locked. But he remembered a trick from his childhood, the fat ass named Vernon was cheap and lazy so the door was easy to open without a key. Twisting it the other way and pushing on the door, he could feel the metal wedge against the frame before he twisted it in the opposite direction as hard as he could.

The bolt holding the it closed moved just enough and the door gave, opening like he had a key in hand. Good thing that fat ass was too cheap to buy a deadbolt or else he'd wake up the whole block blasting it down.

He walked in, shutting the door and breaking the handle, ensuring that there would be no easy escape for his targets should they awaken before their time.

The place brought back memories… bad, horrid memories. Starvation, torture, slave like work. It made his blood boil.

Harry walked into the kitchen and picked up a large chefs knife, having left his axe and swords back at the tower. He then made his way up the steps softly and silently, listening to the monstrous snores from the other rooms. Had he not grown up in this damn place, he would've thought that the home was alive and snoring.

He reached the door leading to his 'loving' aunt and uncles, glaring as he twisted the handle and walked in.

They were asleep, the fat man and the thin, horse faced bitch that loved to hate him. The bed they slept in seemed to sag under the weight and Harry found it hard to believe that Vernon could still breath with his triple D man boobs pressed against his chest.

But it didn't matter, soon the man would be dead along with the rest of his family.

Creeping up next to the man, he noticed a small resemblance between his uncle and Underbelly before smirking and casting a silencing charm along with another that would interrupt any brain signals that caused movement. An advanced paralyzing charm that only stopped movement but not the ability to feel pain.

He smirked and did the same to Petunia before holding the knife up and tapping Vernon on the head, making his eyes snap open. The man tried to speak, then scream when he saw the figure holding a knife up by his face.

Unable to move or make a sound, despite his mouth moving a mile a minute, Vernon was helpless as the person brought the blade down and started carving his face apart. Moments after starting, Harry grinned as Vernon's face looked like a bloody chessboard then started back, cutting his ears, lips, nose, and eyebrows off.

Vernon's eyes rolled back into his head as he started to go into shock from the blood loss and Harry frowned before sighing, moving over and ripping the bed sheets back and plunging the knife deep into tubbies body. The knife pierced right below the ribcage and with a quick jerk of the arm, Harry cut a clean gash down Vernon's torso and ruptured his intestines.

Moving next to Petunia, Harry smirked and repeated the process, ignoring the puddle of blood he stepped in before writing 'Enemies of the Overlord beware' above the headboard on the wall in blood.

Turning, he walked out of the room leaving a trail of bloody boot prints leading to Dudley's room.

It was a mess, toys and clothing scattered all around, the smell of rotting food and spoiled milk floating around.

Walking up to the bed where the fat little ball of lard was curled up and holding a teddy bear, Harry silenced the room completely before snatching the pillow out from under Dudley's head and waking him up.

Dudley looked at him and started to scream but Harry covered his face with the firm pillow and began to smother the younger boy. As the boy continued to struggle, Harry raised his hand, the one with his metal gantlet, and started punching as hard as he could o the boys body at random places as he smothered him with the other hand.

The feel of bones giving and breaking made him happy, years of broken bones were now starting to be repaid. Years of pain and torment, repaid with interest.

Dudley stopped moving as much and Harry, keeping the pillow in place, starting wailing on his face until he saw blood bleeding through the fabric on top of the pillow.

Pulling back, Harry chuckled and pulled out the knife, "How did that feel D?" he asked the unmoving body.

"Just one last thing to do before we are even," He smirked. Pulling Dudley's shirt up, he carved the word FREAK into his gut. "Just like you did to me… fat freak." he snarled before stabbing him and leaving the blade, "Rot in hell little son of a bitch."

With the family responsible for his terrible early childhood now dead, Harry wet back downstairs and silently opened the door below the stairs, finding his younger self sleeping soundly on the small cot.

"Nine years old huh?" Harry whispered to himself before reaching out and touching him, rubbing his head softly.

Young Harry woke up and looked at the person touching his head.

"W-who are-"

A flash of light blinded them and soon, both were engulfed in that light before it vanished, leaving only one being behind, laying on the floor outside the door.

Groaning, Harry sat up, 'Did it happen already?' he asked himself only to have fresher memories of his past assault his mind. He had prepared a spell to use that would fuse them but it would seem that the natural magic of this world had fused them automatically to keep him from causing a time paradox… or something along that line, time travel was too complicated to really get into.

Pushing himself off the ground, Harry closed his eyes and looked deep within himself, feeling his magical core pulse underneath the blocks that he had never even noticed years ago. He smirked and started tearing them apart, envisioning a horde of minions attacking it like a bloated Halfling, slashing, bashing, crushing, and even biting at it like rabid animals before hopping up and down on the corpse.

The feeling of being complete washed over him as the blocks on his magic were removed, like being connected to the Tower Heart for the first time. Harry walked to the mirror hanging up near the door and looked at himself, he still looked like his normal self but a few thoughts and a bit of concentration led to his whole body changing to that of his nine year old self.

Harry chuckled and changed back before holding out his arm and unleashing a torrent of flames at the walls, the roaring flame hitting the curtains and quickly spreading to the ceiling.

He walked towards the back door, setting more and more of the house on fire as he reached the backdoor before jogging towards the fence and leaping over with ease and escaping the small community without anything slowing him down.

With it being so late, it took awhile before an early riser saw the burning home and called for help. Firefighters arrived on the scene minutes later and started to put out the fires, hoping to save the family inside. Thick black smoke filled the air and the sounds of sirens woke many others up, including a squib by the name of Arabella Figg who worked for Dumbledore as a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

She exited her home and stared at the burning home in shock for a moment before rushing back to fire call the Headmaster with the terrible news of what was happening.

-X-

Harry vaulted over fences and ran across yards before slowing down near a park and sitting down on a park bench for a breather. He chuckled at the sirens he heard in the distance before looking around at the place where he remembered being hunted by Dudley and his little gang. It was a lot cleaner in the past, Dudley and his group really tore it up when they reached their teens, wanting to be a hardcore gang at the top of the food chain, too bad they were too stupid to understand that you really couldn't be a hardcore gang if you were the only one around and got scared of a stray dog that barked at them.

Flashing lights caught his eye and Harry looked to see a cop car zoom past followed by an ambulance shortly after.

He didn't have time to hang around here so he closed his eyes and vanished with a loud bang, scaring some drunk who fell over.

"OH I'M HIT!" he screamed out before looking around, noticing that he was alone and had no on to pity him.

Harry appeared at Potter Manor and entered through the front door after spreading his blood on a rune that locked the door. The place was dark but well kept thanks to the house elves that Harry hadn't eve known about before selling the place.

"Masters Potter returns?" a small squeaky voice asked as a floppy eared house elf popped in, looking at him in confusion, most likely because of his age.

Harry nodded, "Indeed I have, now prepare my quarters and have the other house elves gather to bond themselves to me around noon. I also do not wish to be bothered so hold anything until this afternoon."

The house elf nodded, happy and excited that they would now have a master after so long without one.

-X-

During the early hours of the day, Harry raised a new gate in the basement of the manor and had it connect with his tower before going to his room and sleeping until ten in the morning where he woke up and had a late breakfast. He then went back to the Dark Tower and spent the next two hours with his own 'inner circle' consisting of Gnarl, Grace, Rose, and Velvet discussing plans and what he should do with this new and larger world. At twelve, he returned to the manor and bonded with five little house elves of various gender and age before leaving and apparating to the Leaky Cauldron where he sat down with the lunch crowd, his appearance changed with his new metamorphic powers.

The only real change was his hair, which was much longer and tied in a nobles pony tail while showing off the strange mark on his forehead, which now had the lightning bolt hidden and only showing off the dragon.

"Can I get you anything Sir?" Tom the Barkeep asked walking over to where Harry was sitting.

Harry wasn't really all that hungry but he did ask for some pumpkin juice and a paper, the juice just to be nice to the man who always treated him with respect in the past and the paper just because he wanted to see if anything was worth reading.

Tom poured him a cup and handed him a paper before turning to serve another customer, leaving him to his paper.

Advertisements for new brooms, quills, job postings, and gossip filled the pages and none of it interested him, so he thanked Tom, tossed him a Galleon and went to the room leading to Diagon, ignoring the call from the man that a Galleon was way too much for a single cup of pumpkin juice.

Harry looked around at the bustling street that was Diagon ally and made a bee line to the Bank, planning on putting the fear of… well the Overlord in the little greedy bastards known as Goblins. Considering that Dumbledore has been stealing his gold for well over eight years without the Goblins knowing he could demand more than just the replacement of his gold like he did before.

Walking in, he went to the nearest teller.

"What do you want?" the Goblin sneered as he counted a bag of gold.

"Well, besides a new key to my vault and to have all other keys destroyed, I'd like to speak to Sawtooth." Harry said lowly with a frown.

The goblin looked at him and smirked, "Like president Sawtooth would agree to see you human," he said loudly, making the other goblins smirk at him mockingly as other customers who saw this snickered.

Harry looked at them, "Ok, well two can play that little game," he said before coughing and loudly saying for all to hear, "I demand to see Sawtooth and demand reparations for breach of contract,"

The goblins eyes widened.

Harry smirked at him, "Said breach is for failure to protect my vaults and allowing someone to steal from me for years and failing to report said thefts." he called before looking the goblin in the eye, "Do you want to call Sawtooth now, if not I can keep on and get much louder,"

Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting across from a pale Sawtooth, having told him a half true story about coming into his heritage and gaining memories from his ancestors as well as magic to be able to change his outward age. It didn't help with when he gave a magical oath and submitted to a test.

Sawtooth caved into his demands, knowing that if this got out, the bank would be finished, especially when it was Harry Potter who they had allowed to be stolen from. Harry's demands were simple, in return for not going to the press, they were to replace all the gold that was stolen, drain all the vaults in the Potter name and move them to another vault under an assumed name, give him five percent of bank ownership, and never speak of this again.

The last one was a blessing and the first few were easy, but giving a human five percent was unheard of, but to save it all, he had no choice but to give five percent ownership to Harry Potter.

-X-

Dumbledore paced in his office, mumbling to himself as he thought of a way to find Harry. He needed that brat to kill Voldemort in the future but in the meantime he had to be molded into a weak little child who looked up to him as god and saw Hogwarts as his escape.

The information he got from the burnt home wasn't good either, hopefully, Harry had escaped into the backyards of other homes and hadn't been taken by the person who killed his aunt, uncle and their child. He had to find him, this Overlord person who killed his family was trouble and threatened his plans.

He had no idea how right he was…

_To be continued…_

-X-

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10: The Rise of Greyheart

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 10:

-X-

Potter Manor, second day home.

Harry awoke with a yawn in his bed in the master bedroom of Potter manor with Velvet snuggled beside him. Rose had been here but being the responsible one, she took up the responsibility of taking care of his stuff back at the Tower while he was away.

You had to love them, one was a sensible, responsible adult… the other was a kinky, playful little minx, but they were a pair, one was the rose while the other was the thorns.

Harry sat up and slid out of bed, turning back to see the nude girl moan and grope at the blankets before pulling them up to cover her bare flesh. He stood up, nude and swinging in the breeze as a blushing house elf delivered his new pants before leaving.

Pulling on the brand new underwear which he had one of the house elves pick up and the pants that were found in his parents closet, Harry stretched and walked out of the room but not before leaning down to kiss the sleeping girl in his bed.

"Nippy," he called as he walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"Yes masters Harry Sir?" the young house elf asked popping up next to him.

Harry looked at her, "Nippy, have you finished sizing my new clothing?" he asked her as he reached the top stairs, walking down with the house elf following behind him.

She nodded, her ears flopping around, "Yes master sir, Nippy finished,"

"Bring them here,"

She nodded and left before returning with a newly fitted button down shirt along with a nobles greatcoat worn by purebloods of the past. The Potters had one for the family head seeing as they were a ancient and noble house dating back many years and to openly wear it was to openly state that you were of noble heritage.

Pulling his arms through the sleeves and buttoning the shirt, he did the same with the ankle long greatcoat but just rested it on his shoulders, leaving his arms free at his sides.

He was the Overlord, and while he couldn't wear his armor out in public just yet he was damn sure that he'd make sure others knew just how low they were compared to him.

-X-

Sitting at his desk, President Sawtooth completed all his paperwork without complaint or even taking a break… this frightened the other goblins.

Ripheart, Sawtooth's secretary walked into the office carrying a few files with a frown as he looked at the goblin leader, "President Sawtooth?" he asked while walking up to the desk.

"What is it?" Sawtooth asked coldly.

Ripheart gulped, "Well sir… the others and I are starting to worry," he started while placing the files down on the desk, "You're ahead on you paperwork… you ahead by at least a week,"

"So,"

Ripheart looked around, "Sir you haven't left the office since morning… of yesterday."

Sawtooth took the files and started to go over them, "I fail to see the problem, now if that is all, please leave,"

Sighing, Ripheart turned, never seeing the dead look in Sawtooth's eyes or the blue glow that they emitted before returning to their normal color.

-X-

At noon, Harry arrived back at Gringotts Bank and approached the tellers booth with an air of superiority surrounding him as he neared. Wizards of all social standing stopped to see him pass with his black Noble Greatcoats tail billowing behind him.

"What do…" started the teller only to pale at the sight of him, obviously recognizing the wizard from the day before thanks to the mark on his forehead.

"I need to speak with the manager of my accounts," he said simply with a small smirk gracing his lips.

A small door opened as a three foot tall goblin walked out, "Follow me please," it told him before leading him towards Sawtooth.

Sitting down at across from the bank president, Harry smirked at the dazed look the goblin had. Who would've thought that Sawtooth was so easy to control with his evil presence spell? For the President of the Gringotts branch, he was relatively weak minded and crumbled under his power within seconds.

With the room sealed off and spells put into place to ensure that there were no eavesdroppers, Sawtooth looked at Harry, "How can I help you my lord?" he asked in a drone like voice.

Harry smirked and listed off some things, first off being for the Goblin to escort him to his vault where he raised another Tower Gate and delivered over a few million galleons, sickles, and knuts. Although, half of it was melted into solid bars, a side project with giblet to save space.

He also had his vault door upgraded to a magical and ring lock with a blood recognition backup, at half price thanks to his loyal goblin slave being the head of Gringotts UK branch. Only he would be able to open the door or one of his children should something happen to him, he also had numerous contracts written up ensuring that no one could steal from him again.

Lastly, he decided to show off his new wealth, seeing as he always remembered those teen-witch magazines always published monthly 'most desirable men' lists that almost always dealt with how rich someone was. So he gave Sawtooth permission to only allow the tellers to give out the information on his net worth to the researchers when they came by.

After which, he picked up some bank drafts, Wizarding forms of muggle checkbooks and left to do some shopping. Visiting the trunk shop, the Apothecary to pick up numerous vials of ingredients to give to the Dark Elves, the book store for Rose, and even the clothing shop to pick Velvet and Grace out something nice before returning home and checking up on things at the Tower.

-X-

Timeskip, One Year.

Harry, now 19... Or 10 depending on which form he was in, smirked at the reports he was getting in from his domain. First was about the fort under his tower, it seemed that troop production was up and improving while the mortality rate from defending towns were down thanks to the increased quality of training that they were going through. That in turn, made it necessary to build new buildings to support the growing numbers of troops.

The empty areas were soon prepped and readied for new buildings or facilities, barracks, armories, archery ranges, sparing rings, storage buildings. All to support his armies. But that's not to say that he forgot his loyal elves that worked tirelessly to protect his land. For them, Harry would give them the resources to build anything they needed, after all, one trained elf was worth five to ten soldiers.

The area outside his fort had also changed, families of those joining the army moved in but without being personally invited to stay by someone of the correct authority, they were forced to build new homes outside the large stone walls. That's not to say that they were forced to sleep in ragged little huts. Homes like that of Spree were built for them and the Dark Elves along with squads of soldiers would guard the growing community.

At first it was only a few small families moving, but as poor fathers agreed to enlist to support their families more and more started to show up followed by teens with dreams of glory and knighthood. So far, the population was three times that of Spree and growing, just as their praise and love for their Overlord did.

To these people, Harry was a stern but fair savior, when poor families were unable to pay for their homes to be built, he didn't turn them away nor did he do unsavory things to the wives or daughters of said family like some would, he had it built and gave them time to find jobs and slowly pay it back. Although, his mercy only went so far… his cruelty was unmatched towards bandits, murderers, and thieves who thought that the small growing community would be easy pickings. A quick death was a blessing to what he would do to some of them for messing with what was his.

But he didn't spend all his time in this world though, he made a name for himself in the Wizarding world as Harrison Greyheart, Teen Witches most desirable and mysterious wizard 12 months running.

Greyheart was once the title his ancestor once had, Lord Harrison the Greyheart, for being neutral and never joining a side in the war from long ago, refusing to join the light or dark and declaring himself as a Grey Wizard.

Besides being known as one of the richest, he was also known for his open show of nobility, wearing his noble greatcoat out whenever he was in public and dressing like he was going to some fancy dinner with royalty. The magazine also gave him the nickname of 'Greyheart the Mysterious,' since no one really knew much about him, nor did he open up to any who saw him.

Over the year, purebloods had tried to contact him and start alliances but any messages sent always returned untouched and unopened, meaning that the owls hadn't been able to find him. The various department heads of the ministry also tried to contact him, mostly to try and get donations but they were met with the same treatment.

Albus on the other hand, tried more underhanded tactics first to find out exactly how much he had, seeing as his access to the Potter vaults had been cut off, much to his dismay. He tried to use his position in the ministry to look at Greyheart's bank records but a solid no, followed by a glare from a spear wielding goblin guard/warrior put an end to that.

So with Gringotts refusing him special treatment, he sent letters by owl asking to met with him, but unlike the others, he got a letter in return from a house elf of all things reading,

Dear Mr. Dumbles,

Master Greyheart is much too busy, he is a very important man in some circles and can not spare a moment of his time to meet with a headmaster to a school which he doesn't attend. Please do not send any more letters as we of his mail sorting service will begin burning them from now on.

With warm, letter roasting regards…

Postmaster Fink.

That angered him, the man wasn't even reading his letters, instead his house elf was going through them and had the nerve to write him back and say that Greyheart was too busy and important to be bothered with him. He was the man who saved the world from Grindlewald, how dare they.

Harry, or better yet Harrison, also made a few sizable donations to various charities, orphanages, St. Mungos, he even made a smaller donation to Madam Bones' department, seeing as she didn't ask for handouts from him before.

But while Harrison wasn't being the mysterious playboy, ten year old Harry was being spotted all over the world, making Dumbles little network work overtime checking each place only to turn up empty handed ad Harry-less much to Dumbles annoyance and the irritation of the unfortunate puppet who were sent.

Last he heard, the Weasley family who had managed to save up the money to go a vacation to France, changed their plans and went to look for poor little lost Harry in the dunes of Egypt. Molly and Arthur also got real acquainted with the magical police there when he sent a anonymous tip to their security office and warned them that there were possible terrorists entering the country with a bunch of red headed children.

Harry made sure he was there to watch them be detained and paid one of the officials there to tell him what happened. Apparently, Arthur was calm and cool about it and willingly let them use spells to check him and answered their questions without a problem, Molly on the other hand screamed and fought against them saying that they had no right to arrest them. Had she stopped things wouldn't have bee so bad, but no, her flinging and fighting ended up with her striking one of the officials so after forcing her down, they decided to forgo any magical checks and pulled out the rubber gloves with a jar of KY jelly that just so happened to have sand in it… just for good measure.

Lastly, Harry started renovating Potter Manor, erecting more and more wards along with large stone walls at the edge of the property.

-X-

"You mean to tell me that no one knows anything about this Greyheart fellow?" Fudge demanded to the people standing in his office.

The first was a toady looking woman dressed in all pink who had a small self satisfied smile on her face. The next was Bartemius 'Barty' Crouch Sr. head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, a serious looking gentlemen wearing a suit with a black bowler hat.

Crouch nodded, "I asked my associates in other countries and they've never heard of Greyheart." he told them.

"Ah hem," the toad started, "I questioned one of the human Gringotts workers about him, he couldn't tell me much but apparently his bloodline dates back many centuries and he has the vaults to prove it."

"Any idea what's in those vaults Dolores?"

"Those rude little things refused to tell me, the nerve. But his net worth is easily triple that of the Malfoy family's."

Fudge frowned, the Malfoy fortune was well into the millions, he wanted that gold and the bribes from Lucius were getting smaller now that the blond had found some dirt on him to use against him. He tried to send letters and be nice but none of the owls could find him, and Ministry owls were some of the best at finding people.

He'd find a way to take that gold if it killed him, besides, what would that fool need all that gold for anyway? Why not give it to someone who could really put it to good use? It wasn't like he'd miss it a few hundred thousand.

-X-

"What the fuck do we need a fountain that costs one hundred thousand gold?" Harry asked, he wasn't mad or anything, just shocked and surprised that both Rose and Velvet managed to spend that much on something that was only good to look at.

Velvet giggled, "Oh come on Dark One, it's made of pure white marble," she cooed.

Rose nodded, both girls approaching him and hugging his arms, "And besides, look it even has your crest on it, made of a single piece of Obsidian and smooth, please let us keep it."

Harry had to admit, while it was impractical it did look nice, especially with the crystal clear water flowing from the top between a set of stairs in the throne room, "Fine," he said after a moment of them pleading with their eyes, "You can keep it, I just wanted to know why my treasury was suddenly short by one hundred thousand gold coins,"

Rose giggled, "Oh Harry, the gold from the mines will easily replace what was lost," she said while leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I know that," he stated, "But I wasn't aware of you two going shopping, usually I expect this when both of you go with each other."

"We're not that bad," Rose chided playfully.

Gnarl come hobbling in at that moment, noticing the new fountain, "Oh so both Mistress' went shopping today,"

Harry looked at the two with a 'Told you so,' smirk.

The old minion master made his way over, greeting both mistresses before looking at Harry, "Sire, someone has reached the gate of your ancestral home back in the other world, should I send some Dark Elves to kill the intruder?"

Harry hummed, "Maybe, first let's see who the intruder is." he told the aged minion before making his way over to the Tower Portal and looking in.

-X-

Standing at the large gate to Potter Manor, a cloaked brown haired man knocked on the heavy metal bars that seemed to hum with magical reinforcement. He had no doubt that casting a spell at it would do little to damage the gate if not reflect it back at the caster.

Leaning forward again, he knocked on the gate knowing that the proximity wards would've alerted the Lord or Lady of the manor by now.

The tip of a very sharp point touched the back of his bare neck, making him tense up.

"Don't move human," Hissed a female voice.

The man stayed still and before he knew what was going on, he was slammed into the gate and restrained with his arms in the air while another person disarmed him, patting him down and taking his backup wand as well. The person holding his arms up then pulled them back and tied them behind his back before turning him around and pushing his back into the metal gate and holding a dagger to his neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing trespassing on our Lords land!" the hooded woman demanded as three more cloaked and hooded figures surrounded them, two of which held bows with the arrows pulled back while the other had his wands in one hand and a curved sickle-like weapon in the other.

The man gulped, "I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm Matthew Greengrass, Head of the Greengrass family… I'm here looking for the new Potter Family Lord." He told the four people.

"Why?"

Matthew took a breath to calm himself down and stop his fearful twitching, "Our Families have always been in an alliance but when a new Lord is chosen both must meet and agree to the former contract or change it. If not, the alliance is annulled." he told them, hoping that they wouldn't kill him.

The one holding him at knife point seemed to wait for a moment before the gate started to rise. "Fine," She spoke before pulling him toward her, "Our Master will see you then, but the ropes will remain until he says to remove them."

Matthew nodded and turned only to be strong-armed up the path and towards the manor.

Entering through the door, he looked around only to be pushed and shoved past a flight of stairs and down a hall, passing many exotic and strange works of art, statues of barely dressed females holding golden bowls of fire that acted as torches, paintings of strange landscapes with small silver plates at the bottom that had names on them. Due to the speed that they were forcing him to go, he only got a chance to see one as they stopped at a large set of heavy ordinate doors, it was of a vast dark forest that almost resembled the Forbidden Forest but the plate at the bottom read, 'Evernight Forest'.

One of them knocked and opened the door to a large study that obviously belonged to the Head of the Family. It was a large and open room full of strange objects and paintings. Parts of the walls were bookcases but there were large spaces between them with objects decorating it before reaching another bookcase.

On the far side, between two curved staircases that led to a upper floor that surrounded the room sat a large desk with a turned chair facing a regal fireplace. Between them and the desk though was a large table holding rolls of parchment and books, he even spotted a bar of what looked like gold being used as a paper weight.

"Sire, the intruder," the female spoke as she forced him into the room.

"Bring him here,"

Matthew took the chance to start walking, not wanting her to push him again and was glad to see that she didn't push him, only grabbed his arm and steered him around the table and towards the desk where a single leather seat sat facing the desk as well as the back of the large shadowed chair.

The room itself wasn't poorly lit but all the windows were blocked by heavy curtains that refused to let any natural light in so the only real light was from those torches that lined the room or from the fireplace while lit chandlers hung from the rafters.

The chair slowly swiveled around, only allowing Matthew a brief glimpse of the outline of the person sitting there before his figure was hidden in the shadows again, only allowing him to see two glowing solid green lights looking at him.

Harry stared at the man for a moment, he wasn't old nor young, he had a clean-cut face and short brown hair that he combed back in a professional manner. The black cloak he wore was wrinkled and his clothing underneath looked just as bad thanks to the frisking he got earlier.

"Tell me," Harry started coolly while leaning back in the chair, "How is it that you found my home when I have some of the best warding hiding it from the world, even Ministry owls couldn't find me here," he told the man, which was half true, owls could find him but only ones that he wanted to arrive.

Matthew nodded, "Both our families know where our homes are, until the alliance contract is nullified, any wards hiding the location will also hide the information from documents and even the memories of any unapproved person." he told the man.

He nodded, "I see… and you wish to continue this alliance?"

"Indeed,"

Harry had to admit, he had no idea that his family and the Greengrass family had been allied to each other… then again, Dumbledore would do anything he could to hide that fact from him in the past so why not?

"Lets say that I agree, what's in it for me Mr. Greengrass?"

Matthew knew that the Potter Lord wasn't as supportive as he had hoped, families within an alliance were like extended family, like the Potter and Greengrass families had been, or like a machine, much like the stuffy pompous assed Malfoy was with his little group. Allied Lords always called each other by first names as a show of friendship or by their titles as a form of mutual respect but he had just openly stated that he neither had any respect for him nor goodwill.

"Well as stated in the alliance agreement, my family receives protection from other families in return for our support in political matters or even battle should we have to." Matthew stated.

Harry thought about it for a moment and smirked, "Fine, we shall continue this alliance for now, but only temporarily, you have one year… one year to show me that this alliance is worth it to me," he said to the man before telling the hooded elves to cut him free before holding out his right hand, "I, Harrison Julius Potter, pledge that the Greengrass family shall be protected under the Potter Family banner for a single year, should I willingly and knowingly break this agreement may my magic be forfeit,"

Matthew grabbed the outstretched hand, "I, Matthew Levithain Greengrass, pledge to assist the Potter Family in anyway we can I exchange for this year of protection, should I willingly and knowingly break this agreement may my magic be forfeit,"

A surge of magic signaled that the agreement was accepted and now official, making Harry smirk.

"Now, Mr. Greengrass, since we are now allied with each other please take a seat and allow me to officially introduce myself," Harry started, "I am Harrison Julius Potter, but you may call me Harrison Greyheart,"

Matthew's eyes widened.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I am that Greyheart." he smirked, "But I trust you to keep the information of who I truly am a secret."

He nodded slowly, "Naturally…" he spoke dumbly, looking at the richest wizard in the UK. "But I have to ask, as head of the family, do you know where Harry Potter is?"

Harry would've laughed at the irony but didn't, "Of course I know where little Harry is… last time I saw him he was enjoying a childhood that no other child will ever experience…"

-X-

FLASHBACK

Nearly ten year old Harry reappeared from the swamps of southern North America after spreading rumors about a small British child appearing out of nowhere and allowing himself to be carried in by the muggle police. After a bit of questioning, saying that he was unsure how he got here and that he was from the UK before 'accidentally' setting a bunch of papers on fire with his magic, Harry had the American Wizarding police erasing the memories and bringing him in for help.

A small sob story of abuse, denying the existence of magic, and pleading not to be hit when one of them reached out to pat him on the shoulder, Harry had their hearts wrenching from pity, even one emotional man cried for him.

But before they could take a picture of him to send to the Ministry of Magic, Harry vanished when no one was looking and returned to his manor.

Walking in, he was assaulted by the long slender arms of Velvet who effortlessly picked him up with an impressive show of physical power and started kissing him wildly.

"Oh I've been waiting to do this for a long time," she giggled before running up the stairs with him under her arm.

The door to his room was slammed open before he sailed into the bed with the older and taller woman following soon after, tearing off his little shirt and proceeding to do things to him that could count as child abuse and molestation.

FLASHBACK END

No lemon this chapter

-X-

Harry chuckled, "But enough about that, no one is to know of my existence, Gringotts will have the paperwork changed from Potter to Greyheart by the end of the day so if you are ever being intimidated by another, you can drop the Greyheart name." he told the man, "Also, I will have paperwork for you to be my voice in the ministry, which should boost both of our images. I do believe that the next meeting will be about the non-human licensing act, vote however you please."

The man nodded.

"Good, seeing as you understand, please follow your escorts they shall show you to the fireplace so you can floo home, just don't try to floo back here… I have it blocked so that you can only leave through it."

Watching the lesser Lord leave with the hooded elves, Harry turned and looked at the blazing fire and knowing that the next year would be different, especially with him getting his Hogwarts letter in September. Then the fun really begins…

To be continued…

-X-

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11: The Most Desirable Wizard

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 11:

-X-

A month after meeting Lord Greengrass, Harry sat in his study reading the Daily Prophet, Wizarding England's number one most read newspaper and third place gossip rag while ignoring the cleaning minions who helped out the house elves around the manor.

He suspected that the minions were based on house elves, seeing as his ancestor had come from this world but changed them so that they were vicious and completely loyal to the Overlord.

At first the house elves were terrified of the evil looking minions, especially the reds but were calmed down by Harry explaining that the minions were only here to help out. While that put a damper on the little elves, who figured that their master was unpleased with them, their sprites were raised when they were all given new uniforms of small white overalls, small green shirts with his crest on back and a smaller one on the front, and lastly a white hat that would match the overalls.

Looking over, he saw a pair of minions and one house elf scrubbing the hardwood floors while another used some polish to make the boards shine before looking back down and waiting for Gnarl to return from his tour of the house, given to him by an elderly female house elf. Watching them leave the room not ten minutes ago was a sight, both were attracted to the other but didn't seem to understand that.

He shook his head and threw his feet up on the desk before leaning back to read the paper.

Nonhuman Licensing Act Revoked

-Timely second vote from Lord Greengrass causes uproar-

Yesterday, at the Wizengamot hearing to have Act:28-47C otherwise known as the Nonhuman Licensing Act which would force any and all senate nonhumans, to be licensed and made to carry identification declaring them nonhuman, was revoked by a second vote made by Lord Matthew Greengrass. Understandably, this caused an uproar with supporters of the law but upon investigation on how Lord Greengrass could vote a second time revealed an astonishing fact. Lord Greengrass is a proxy for another seat in the Wizengamot that has been unused for years.

When questioned about the true owner to the seat Lord Greengrass stated that it belonged to the Noble family whom he was allied with. In the past it was a lesser known fact that the Greengrass family was allied to the Potter family for years but with their untimely murder and young Harry Potter being too young to attain Lordship, one had to ask, who was their new ally?

Lord Greengrass wasn't secretive about who this new ally was and announced to all that his family was allied to the Greyheart Family.

For more on Act:28-47C, go to page 4...

For more on the Greyheart family, go to page 2...

For more on…

Harry stopped there and flipped to page two, wanting to see what they knew about him.

Harrison J. Greyheart of the Greyheart Family.

-Lord of the Ancient, Noble, and most Mysterious Greyheart Family-

Harrison Julius Greyheart, readers of Teen Witch Weekly will recognize him as Teen Witches 'Number One Most Desirable Wizard' 13 months running, charity workers will recognize the name of the man who donated well over three million galleons to various charities such as, St. Mungos children's ward, many privately owned orphanages, and even the Department of Law Enforcement.

But even with his name being as well known as it is, we at the Prophet have yet to acquire a good picture of Lord Greyheart and like his picture, information on his past is unknown. But the few records that the goblins of Gringotts have allowed to be shown states that the Greyheart Family have been around longer than many other noble families and very well may be 'the' most ancient and noble family.

We of the Prophet have sent letters in the past asking for an interview with Lord Greyheart but have been denied, the return letter stating that Lord Greyheart only meets with allies…

"Ohhh Dark One!" came the teasing coo from Velvet, walking into the room wearing a beautiful black dress with what seemed to be spider webs sewed into it, "Look at what I bought!" she giggled as she seemed to glide in and over to him.

He studied her as she moved around his desk and twirled, "Yes love, it looks breathtaking," he told her while grabbing her wrist and pulling the woman into his lap, "Did you and Rose enjoy the trip to France?"

Velvet nodded happily, "Oh it was great," she told him before frowning, "Except for some foolish teen thinking that he could touch me,"

Harry's small smile vanished, "Did he now?" he asked dangerously.

She nodded, "Tried to touch my ass in the dress shop, but those Dark Elves you sent with us caught him,"

Harry's smirk returned, "Remind me to thank them then," he told her while rubbing her body.

"They killed him," she finished.

Harry's smirk widened, "Then remind me to reward them, no one touches my mistresses but me."

Velvet's face turned red when he suddenly squeezed her ass, "Oh Harry you beast!" she gasped before moving closer and kissing him. But it didn't last long…

Pulling apart from her, Harry looked at the door expectedly before looking confused, "Strange, normally Rose would be here just as soon as we kiss,"

The younger of the two giggled darkly, "Oh Rose is a bit preoccupied right now, she's giving Grace her sexual education class right now…"

-X-

Tied to a large table, Hermione screamed and moaned into the gag forced into her mouth as Rose and Grace stood over her.

"You see, this part of a woman is very sensitive." explained the oldest of the three told the youngest, pointing to a moving object shoved firmly into the pussy of the tied girl, "Now, let me show you the finer points of sex and how versatile the human body is!"

Hermione's eyes widened as another, even larger object moved to her rear entrance.

-X-

Chuckling, Harry pulled her closer and began the christening process of his ancestral family desk and his new leather chair, ignoring the blushing house elves and the whooping minions. As large as the manor was, he didn't expect Gnarl back for quite some time, and the only other thing he had planned today was a debriefing from the Dark Elves he had sent out on a 'special' hunting mission.

-X-

Standing in a remote forest a few miles outside of Hogsmeade in a small valley underneath the many mountainous hills that surrounded the area was a single person dressed in a forest green cloak that stopped just above the knee. By the two bulges in front it was a female but a hood covered her face while two small tuffs of silvery blond hair showed.

A small pop in the distance reached her highly trained ears and soon an dirty balding man walked out of some trees holding a bag.

"You IN-RE? he asked while butchering the name.

"That's Imra, and yes… do you have what I asked for Mr. Fletcher ?" the woman asked.

He nodded, opening the bag and pulling out a necklace made of black crystal beads, "I don't know why you want this," he said while walking towards her, "You could find a necklace like this in other countries where there not banned,"

The exposed part of her face curled into a devious smirk, "Your right," she started before a flash of silver went across his body, making him gasp after a moment as the bottom part of the necklace he had been holding fell to the ground.

Three more people walked out of the forest wearing matching hoods as the old crook dropped to his knees and grasped at his chest where a long gash opened up from the short blade the woman had been holding without his notice.

Imra kicked Fletcher in the face with the bottom of her foot and sent him toppling to the floor as all four of them surrounded him, "That necklace is worthless to us, you are the real target," she said while kneeling down, "You are only the first scum, no one steals from our master and gets away with it, all shall bow to the Overlord."

Soon the forest was echoing with the pained screams of the crook and after half an hour, the four mystery people left him in the middle of the clearing nude and shaking, covered with horrible cuts and drenched in his own blood. Carved into his chest was, 'None escapes the wrath of the Overlord,'.

-X-

Mundungus Fletcher laid in that clearing for hours, his body wracked with pain and too weak to try and retrieve his wand that had been thrown over ten feet away with his ruined robes. Rolling over onto his tortured torso, he screamed and cried as the pain intensified before slowly trying to crawl over to the bundle of ripped clothing, leaving a long crimson trail in his wake.

He fainted three times in the process before he finally reached his wand and shot a distress flare into the sky, lighting it up with bright red bursts of fire accompanied by loud bangs and other loud noises that anyone with experience from the last war or in law enforcement would know was an SOS.

-X-

Imra the Dark Elf knelt to her master along with the other elves, their hoods down and revealing that the group consisted of two females and two males.

"Sire, the target was handled just as you requested," Imra reported as the head of the group, "Tortured and told exactly what you said before we left him in the middle of the clearing, he shall live if his will is strong enough."

Harry smirked, "Excellent," he said before dismissing them from the room.

Fletcher had been a vital source of information for Dumbledore with his connections in the less than legal world. He had learned that the crook also stole a bunch of his heirlooms from both the Potter and Black family homes in the future only to sell them in places like Knockturn. While it pissed him off that he had been unable to retrieve the stolen valuables, what truly sent him in a rage was the fact that objects worth hundreds of thousands or in some cases, millions, were sold for not even a fraction of the price.

Heirlooms such as the Black Family Pendant worth well over seven hundred thousand galleons had been sold for only four or five hundred. One of a kind books such as the centaur made, 'Book of the Moon' full of rare knowledge dealing with lunar magic worth millions was given away to settle a two thousand galleon debt.

But the biggest kicker was a small book, maybe a little bigger than his hand that had been held in red velvet lined case. Made of smooth, unblemished leather with a shiny copper plate on the front, the title read, 'Merlin's Lawbook'. Detailing all the laws of magic that 'THE' greatest wizard of all time knew and his personal views of magic including how he thought that it should be used. Not to mention the fact that Merlin himself had written it.

It was priceless… Fletcher figured that the book was worth ten galleons.

Now that he thought about how Fletcher stole all that stuff, Harry thought of his godfather Sirius Black, who named him Lord Black in his final will. He would have to get him out of Azkaban soon, allowing him to be kept there as a punishment for trusting Dumb-as-a-whore so much.

Getting Sirius a new trial wouldn't be too hard, with the serious clout ( No pun intended) that the name Greyheart came with along with Greengrass and an unknowing Gringotts bank backing him, he'd have Sirius testifying under the truth serum so fast that he could leave before lunch and be back before the house elves finished cooking.

-X-

(Six months later, sometime in March)

During those six months, Harry had been a busy little Overlord in both worlds. At the Dark Tower he was in awe at the amount of people who happily flocked to his banner and joined his army, the small town outside his fortress walls were growing at a steady rate along with his forces.

Each town, village, port, or small city had a small army there to protect them… and impose his will or enforce his laws. Each force, depending on the size had at least two knights there in charge of keeping the peace. One was the commander, who handled all postings, duty rosters, and reports while the other was a specialized knight known as the Standard Barer. The Standard Barer was technically the second in command of the regiment but he or she was in charge of making sure everyone including the commander met the standards of the Overlords Army and dealt out the punishments.

Failure to keep your uniform in order usually resulted in strenuous exercise, insubordination got you demoted or physically punished, usually in the form of a short but brutal beating, but the biggest mistake to make out of them all was to disrespect the Overlord. Any who mock or disrespected the great man who treated them so kindly was dangled off the ground in a public place, stripped nude, then publicly whipped until the Standard Barer saw fit to release them.

Most villagers who witnessed this usually chanted for more and spat at the offender while his or her comrades looked at them in shame or fury, disgusted by the person who dared talk bad about the person who gave them so much and treated them fairly.

In his home world, Harry was also hard at work making the title of Overlord, just as feared if not more so than 'You-Know-Who'. Some people had even started referring to him as… well 'Him'.

Fletcher was only the beginning, when the papers printed the story of how he had been tortured in ways that they were unable to explain due to graphic imagery by someone calling themselves the Overlord, only a few had treated it as a serious thing, thinking that it was some punk trying to be the new Dark Lord.

But when more and more things started to happen, such as the bombing as Author Weasley's office in the Ministry along with the murder of his secretary, whose burnt corpse was found hanging by a chain with a large meat hook through the chest above the ruins of his desk while, 'The Overlord knows all' was painted on the wall in her blood.

Another instance was the bombing of Dolores Umbridge's office while she was at in a courtroom trying to have a piece of anti-werewolf legislation passed in the Wizengamot. A pair of small folded paper birds had interrupted her little speech to deliver the news of what happened and who was found in the office… or what was left of her.

Unlike the Weasley's office bombing, which had been overly powerful and ruined most of everything with the shockwave while only lightly burning the room, this one had set it her pink office into a raging inferno. The next paper was informing her that the body found in her office had been Janie Quinn Umbridge, her daughter who she sent to school in France.

She screamed and cried out denials that her little girl was dead, this ultimately made the vote to pass the anti-werewolf law fail and was thrown out. Especially when it's strongest supporter ran out of the room and to her ruined office to cry and wail at the sight of her dead child's corpse being carried out by aurors.

Her grief didn't stop there as further investigation found deep wounds on her back forming words, 'No one is safe from the Overlord' it said but the worst part was when the med witches reported that the fifteen year old girl had been tortured and raped for days while Beauxbatons Academy of Magic stated that a woman matching Dolores' description picked her up and carried all the necessary forms and identification needed to take the girl home, saying that there had been an tragic death in the family.

While everyone felt bad for the young girl who had suffered such a fate, some caught the irony that the tragic death in the family happened to be the girl herself.

So now many people were afraid to go out now, fearing that they would end up as a new victim. But something that caught everyone's attention was the article claiming that Sirius Black was possibly getting a trial for the first time in years, as the Minister had just thrown the man in Azkaban without one.

-X-

Curled up in a corner of his prison cell, Snuffles the dog, aka Sirius Black was awakened by a voice from his door.

"Mr. Black?"

Changing from his grim form, Sirius weakly looked at the man standing at the gate of his prison door.

"Mr. Black?" the man asked more forcibly.

"Y… yeah?" he croaked out, using his voice for the first time in years for something other than whimpering from the bad memories.

The man at the gate sighed in relief, "Good, your still with us," he muttered before moving back and turning to the side, talking to someone.

One of the few human guards here at the prison moved into view and unlocked the door before moving and allowing the other man in.

Sirius watched as the man moved in and knelt down next to him, "Mr. Black, I don't have much time to explain, I am Lord Matthew Greengrass here on behalf of Lord Greyheart. Soon, you will be taken to the Ministry of Magic for a real trial, tell them the truth about everything that happened that night over ten years ago. Also, Lord Greyheart asked me to give you this…"

Matthew handed him a small piece of parchment that had been folded many times, "I need to go now, remember, tell them everything and request Veritaserum, they can not refuse you that. I have to go…"

Sirius watched him leave and began to unfold the parchment before coming face to face with a small letter.

Your godson can't wait to see you, follow Lord Greengrass and he will bring you to me. I will take you to him. Also, do not listen to or trust Dumbledore at all.

Signed,

Lord Harrison J. Greyheart

PS: Drop the letter, it will burn in a moment.

Sirius quickly released the small letter just in time for it to burst into flames, leaving nothing behind.

To be continued…

-X-

Please review and tell me if you like it or not, I'd like to see some reviews to know if it's worth continuing.


	12. Chapter 12: Free Sirius Black!

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 12:

-X-

Matthew Greengrass, wearing his blue Wizengamot robes sighed inwardly as the Minister tried to stall the hearing by trying to check, double check, and even triple check everything. He had previously had the witch in charge of recording the trial wait outside and hopefully make this whole thing be declared a lost cause but the late arrival of Umbridge, still puffy eyed but stable, had ruined that little plan, as the witch had been exposed when Dolores yelled at her for standing outside the door.

"Enough of this!" he hissed loudly, "I've had it with your incessant attempts to stall this hearing,"

Fudge's face reddened, "I am the leading official here," he growled out, "And I will not have you questioning me,"

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "I will question whatever I wish," he shot back, standing from his seat.

"Speak one more word and I'll have you arrested and charged with contempt," Fudge seethed at the man, angered at the disrespect and that he was ruining his plan.

Matthew snorted, before looking at the woman beside Fudge, who just so happened to be Madam Bones and by law, the second most powerful official in the room, "Madam Bones, I formally request that the minister be removed from this hearing,"

Fudges face turned purple, "Say WHAT!" he spat out in a rage, "Now you listen here-" he tried to yell only to have the charms around the room made to silence angry people activate and force his mouth to slam shut.

Unperturbed by what just happened, Matthew continued, "Under Ministry law, the one responsible for what happened to the accused can not have a say in said persons trial, Fudge," he spat the name out as a blatant disregard for the man, "completely disregarded the law to have the accused thrown into Azkaban prison."

Fudge tried to defend himself but Bones agreed to it and before he knew it, two aurors had him by the arms and shoved him out of the courtroom. Too bad the charms keeping his mouth shut could only be undone by the person presiding over the hearing.

-X-

Sirius Black looked around the ministry holding cell he had been put in to await the start of the trial. It had been quite a few years since he had seen the inside of one of these rooms, the last being hours before his wrongful imprisonment at that damn prison. Truth be told he couldn't really tell if it had changed, most of his time in here had been spent weeping in pain over his best friend James and Lily's murder and anger at that rats betrayal.

The room was bleak really, a boring grey room with only a table and chair sitting in the middle, the door leading out hidden by a charm.

Sitting at said table, still dressed in the dirty black and white prison clothes, his hair dirty and knotted, Sirius seemed to go in shock at what was happening. He was finally going to get a fair trial, to prove that he wasn't the traitor and hopefully be able to see Harry again. His sprits flew at the thought of being able to actually be a godfather to Harry, but they dropped not moments later as the memory of Remus believing that he had been a spy for the Dark Lord. Making matters worse was learning that it wasn't the ministry wanting to correct their mistakes or any of his friends finally proving that he was innocent, it was a strange Pure-blood alliance between two families.

"Sirius Black," called a dark skinned auror as he opened the door, wearing standard auror dress robes that signified that he was the one who would guard him during the trial, "Stand and present your hands, it is time for your trial."

It seemed like no time at all before he was seated on the stone chair in the center of the room with the Auror standing next to him as everyone looked down at them.

Madam Bones was sitting on the highest chair and cleared her throat, "Mr. Black, will you be representing yourself?"

Sirius started to speak only for the door of the courtroom to open, drawing everyone's attention to the person who entered and walked in.

Long black hair pulled into a noble ponytail, regal face, green eyes that glowed with power, a strange dragon-like mark on the side of his forehead, and last but not least the black noble greatcoat, all of which Matthew Greengrass recognized instantly.

"Actually, I shall be Sirius Blacks representative," Harry spoke, walking over to the man.

Madam Bones looked at him strangely, no doubt trying to think of who he was before asking, "And you are?"

Harry chuckled, "Oh. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Harrison Julius Greyheart," he said while the others eyes widened.

Sirius stared at the man standing next to him, recognizing the name from the letter he had been given in prison.

A few moments of silence passed before Madam Bones started the hearing, making a long speech that clearly stated why they were here and some details, mostly for the record.

"Now, Lord Greyheart, would you care to present your evidence to us?" Madam Bones asked once she finished.

Greyheart nodded, "With pleasure… Ladies and Gentlemen, Sirius Black was framed, his rights were ignored, his good name dragged through the dirt and trampled on. This man was unjustly thrown into the worlds harshest prisons and tortured mentally by dementors for years… for no reason. The minister, knowingly had this man thrown into Azkaban, not because he believed that he was guilty, no he threw Sirius Black into prison because of greed. Fudge wanted to steal money from the Black family vault,"

"LIES!" Dolores yelled, still a supporter of Fudge, "What proof do you have and how do you explain the murder of Peter?"

Greyheart chuckled, "As for the 'murder' it's simple," he told them before looking at Sirius, "Mr. Black, do you agree to questioning under Veritaserum?"

-X-

Dumbledore raged on and on in his office, glaring at a ministry letter that he received telling him that the imprisonment of Sirius Black was being investigated and that the man was going to be put on trial today… the worst part was that at the bottom it read, 'You are not permitted to enter the ministry today as you are being investigated as well, details enclosed.'

The next paper was an official document accusing him of molesting little boys and ordering him to come to the ministry tomorrow for his own hearing. At least he had one of his own people escorting Black, once the trial was over the man would bring Sirius to him.

-X-

As the Auror gave Sirius the antidote canceling out the effects of the Veritaserum, everyone else was muttering to each other about what Sirius had told them. He never killed those muggles or his one time friend, nor did he betray them or join you know who.

Greyheart hummed, "And now, to prove that the minister has been trying to steal from the Black Family vault is my good friend and ally… President Sawtooth of Gringotts Bank,"

Once again people were shocked as the head of Gringotts UK walked in with a thick file under his arm. The Goblin then presented numerous forms demanding entry into the Black Vault, some using the ministers seal and signatures trying to strong arm his way into possession while others had Sirius' name that the bank knew was falsified, after all, Sirius had been in prison at the time.

And before he knew it, Sirius Black was cleared of all charges, compensated by the Ministry for the years of wrongful imprisonment, and publicly apologized to. But all of this meant nothing at the moment, after he had been declared innocent, he saw Greyheart leave the room without anyone really noticing.

That man knew where Harry was and offered to take him to his godson, he'd be damned if the chance slipped away.

The various members of the Wizengamot filed out of the chambers and the Auror shrunk the shackles that had just been removed before stuffing them in his robe pockets, "Sirius Black, would you please come with me? Dumbledore wants to speak with you,"

"There will be no need for that Auror Shacklebolt," Matthew Greengrass spoke, walking down the steps from his chair and over to the pair, "The Headmaster has his own problems to worry about… and I rather doubt that Mr. Black is in any mood to deal with him,"

Shacklebolt frowned slightly, "I must insist,"

"Insist all you want Auror Shacklebolt, but you will not be taking this man anywhere, I have been asked to take Mr. Black somewhere to rest and recuperate after this ordeal. If you continue to pester either of us outside the confines of the law WE will stop at nothing to have you removed from law enforcement,"

The threat was clear and Kingsley knew that Greengrass now had the power to make such things happen now that he was in a alliance with Greyheart and by the was he said 'we' made it seem that someone else, most likely Greyheart, was pulling strings.

Backing off, Kingsley left the two and disappeared out the door.

"Finally," Matthew huffed before looking at the owlish ex-prisoner of Azkaban, "Mr. Black, I know you have questions but please hold off on them, Lord Greyheart is waiting for you and will answer them,"

-X-

Walking into his manor, Harry was greeted by his guard minions that lined the foyer, all dressed in small chest plates with green trousers while a full face helmet covered their little heads. Armed with halberds, they saluted him as he passed then went back to motionlessly standing like little statues, amazing what some negative reinforcement can do with those hyper little puss bags.

"Welcome home Lover!" Rose greeted with a bright smile, "How did it go?"

They met by the stairs before walking around them and towards his study.

"As expected, the Wizarding world is still full of ignorant sheep flocking under whatever banner is best at the time." He replied with a deep tone, "Not much different than before but I have my plans."

"So what are you doing now?"

Harry wrapped his arm around her as they walked, "My dear idiot of a godfather should be arriving soon, Greengrass will be bringing him and I plan on… educating him…"

Rose rubbed his side, "Oh should I get Velvet and Grace? We have some new whips and chains to break in,"

"No Rose," He said sternly, "Sirius is not my enemy… as of now. I rather hope that he will accept what I will tell him but if not… then he will have to be taken care of."

They reached his study and walked in.

"I'd hate to have to kill him Rose, Sirius was a true friend but if he refuses to see the truth then I have no place for him here."

"Master sir?" Nippy called while sticking her head in the room from the hallway, "Your guests are walking up throughs the courtyard,"

Harry nodded and looked to Rose with a smirk, "Why don't you and Nippy greet them Love?" he suggested, "It'll be a shock to see someone that looks just like my mother waiting at the door and I'll bet that Nippy would love to see Sirius again."

-X-

Sirius looked around in shock and confusion, he recognized this place, this was Potter Manor. A wave of emotion engulfed him, when his family threw him out James and his parents took him in with open arms and welcoming smiles, treating him like a long lost son. They didn't care about his past, his bloodline, or if his parents were dark, they took him in and made him feel like a Potter.

But how could this Greyheart person be here? Had he bought the place, he hoped not. Potter manor was his home away from hateful home, a place where he had escaped to and found acceptance as a teen.

They stopped at the door and Greengrass stepped out of the way, "Well Mr. Black, this is where I leave you," he said before holding out his hand.

Slowly, Sirius reached out hand shook the offered hand.

"I wish you the best of luck,"

Sirius nodded thankfully, "Thank you… I guess."

Matthew wasn't offended by the slow and nearly timid tone, he only nodded and turned before walking away and exiting the grounds before leaving via portkey.

Alone at the front doors, Sirius, still filthy and dressed in his prison garb, turned to knock on the door, only for it to slowly open before a little house elf latched onto his leg.

"Sirius Sir!" Nippy cheered while hugging his leg, "Nippy missed yous so much!"

"Nippy?" Sirius whispered with a small but growing smile, reaching down to pick up the little elf and return the hug.

After a moment, Sirius released the house elf and set her back to the ground, "I haven't seen you in years," he told her with a tears forming in his eyes. Nippy had been the youngest and newest house elf in the Potters service and had been with him and James every summer to welcome them home. While it was normal for James, Sirius nearly got emotional every time the little house elf would say, 'Welcome home,'.

Nippy smiled before gasping in embarrassment, "Oh, Nippy almost forget… Welcome home Sirius Sir,"

That did it, that one sentence broke the dam and he dropped to his knees with tears pouring down his face.

"Nippy?" called a woman's voice from behind the half shut door, "What's going on?"

Sirius looked up to see a hand grab the side of the door, opening it all the way to reveal a beautiful redhead wearing a red and white dress with gold trim and designs, her hair was long and braided with the braid laying over her shoulder next to a small gold pendant in the shape of a strange helmet.

"L… Lily?" he stuttered out while looking up at her, everything was happening too fast and finally caught up with him. Betrayal, grief, imprisonment, self-loathing, mental torture, then his release from Azkaban, and now this, faster than a stunner or a bludger to the skull could do, the man fainted and dropped like a lead weight.

-X-

Harry looked down at the unconscious man laying on a guest bed, "So he just fainted?" he questioned after Rose explained what happened, watching Nippy as she washed the mans face with a damp washcloth.

"He looked like he saw a ghost," she added after a nod, "I saw a picture of your mother and I have to agree, we do share some physical traits."

Harry nodded, "I noticed… anyway, this is for the best… Sirius has had a rough time and deserves some rest, our meeting can wait. Nippy, clean him up and watch over him if any minions try to mess with him while he sleeps beat them over the head until the message sinks in… or their skulls."

Nippy nodded and continued to clean the sleeping mans face as her master and mistress left.

-X-

Watching Kingsley Shacklebolt leave through the floo, Dumbledore muttered angrily while cursing under his breath. Greengrass interfering with Kingsley's side mission of retrieving Sirius was unexpected and troubling, he needed the man under his thumb while he was still weak from prison to make the man dependant on him, but without Sirius somewhere where he could have watched all day and night his plan was useless.

He sat down at his desk and stewed in his anger. Greengrass was starting to be a problem, before he was only a minor pureblood lord and relied on the Potters to keep the other families at bay. The years without them had made Greengrass back off and stay out of the spotlight to avoid any of the darker families and keep them from being strong-armed. But now that he had somehow allied himself with this… Lord Greyheart person, the very same man who refused to associate with him, Greengrass was just as powerful if not more so than before.

At the first few Wizengamot meetings, he had started to notice that some of the other minor lords were more afraid of Greengrass now, not openly challenging anything the man said or suggested now that he was technically the most politically powerful lord there with an extra vote in his hands.

Dumbledore racked his brain, trying to think of why Greengrass would take Sirius somewhere and refuse to let Kingsley, who was also a senior auror, escort the man anywhere, going as far as to threaten his career should he not back off. Obviously Greyheart was pulling the strings while staying in the dark, letting Greengrass take the limelight in political circles but he needed to know why. If he did then he had no doubt in his mind that whatever Greyheart was hiding could be used to control him. An extra vote or two would be very helpful and he could always use extra gold in the fight towards the Greater Good.

He'd have to make some fire-calls, bring in an old friend who knew how to find such secrets.

-X-

"Love?" Rose sighed while laying against his chest, both were laying on the couch in the manors family room and simply enjoying the others presence.

Harry hummed in response.

"I noticed that the only three Dark Elves returned… What happened to Imra?"

She had personally chosen the four elves to revive the honor of aiding their Overlord in his plans and had studied each of them for weeks to choose only the best.

Harry chuckled, "She has been sent to handle my final target in Egypt,"

"Alone?"

He nodded, "Sawtooth is aiding her by putting her in contact with Gringotts Egyptian branch President, they are more than willing to help get rid of this person, especially with his contract up for renewal and the possibility of… future business."

-X-

Appearing in Gringotts Egyptian branch by special Goblin made Portkey, completely untraceable by the Ministry, Imra Jade was greeted by a tanned Goblin dressed in a suit with a toothy smirk.

"You must be the associate our British brothers spoke of, I'm Ripclaw, head of this branch, and you are?" the goblin asked after his short and simple introduction.

"Imra Jade,"

"Well Ms. Jade, I understand that your employer wishes to… remove a certain member of our staff here at the bank,"

Imra nodded, "Indeed,"

"Good, we can't fire him for nothing but his contract is to be renewed after negotiation, we here at the bank have to increase his pay after each contract renewal and firing him isn't possible due to the bank rules that we must adhere to."

"My master simply want's this person taken care of, I do not care about him nor your reasons for this. Your reasons are your own business and simply that, his death however is my only business here at the moment."

The goblin smirked, "Straight to business, I respect that. How will you do this?"

-X-

William Arthur Weasley, AKA Bill walked into the expensive five star restaurant looking like a kid in a candy store. Growing up poor, he had dreamed of eating at fancy places like this without a care in the world and made it his life goal to do so and help support his growing family. Being the eldest of his siblings, he graduated Hogwarts first and went on to get a good job as a Curse Breaker with Gringotts in Egypt, signing a contract to keep the little buggers from cheating him. But with his contract run out and up for renewal, he wasn't able to work until they signed a new one which sometimes stretched out for weeks as they hated to increase his pay.

"Mr. Weasley, a lady is waiting for you in the VIP section," said a waiter after looking at something on the small stand by the door.

The man led him through a walkway and up to a stairway where he saw a lady sitting at round table with one leg crossed over the other. The table was next to a small half wall that looked out over the dining crowd below while the area around them was bare, strange for such a place.

The waiter continued his trek and bowed curtly to the lady, "Madam, Mr. Weasley has arrived."

Bill's chair was pulled out for him and he sat down across from her, studying the beauty sitting not three feet away. She was pale, obviously not from around here or a noblewoman who never stayed out in the sun for too long, her long blond hair curled in some places while staying straight in others, making her look even more breathtaking while hiding her ears and neck. The woman's eyes were a deep blue and her rosy red lips were curled into an innocent smile.

"Mr. Weasley, how nice to meet you," she greeted with her smile, reaching out with her elegant hand.

It was obvious that he had no real idea on customs as instead of kissing her knuckles, he reached out and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too Ms…"

"Jade… call me Jade,"

At this time two plates of food were brought to them and Bill started eating, ignoring Imra as she raised an eyebrow.

"You know," Bill started as he stopped to wipe his mouth, "Gringotts never treated me to a nice dinner in honor of my contract renewal, they didn't send someone like you either,"

Imra just smiled, "Well once you've been there for so long, they'll treat you differently. I'm Senior Director of Employment and now they've sent me to take care of things."

"Really?"

"Indeed they have, Branch President Ripclaw asked for my services to handle the matter of your contract personally," she told him before standing up and walking towards a cart full of liquor and wines. Slowly swinging her hips and making the red cocktail dress she wore do wonders in hypnotizing the man.

Slowly bending down and picking up a imported red wine from France, Imra grabbed solid silver wineglasses and poured them both a drink, covertly dropping something into the cup without a sound or drawing suspicion.

"Gringotts has come to view you differently now," she continued to tell him as she turned and walked back towards the table, handing him the silver wineglass, "But before that, let us drink."

Bill nodded, only to blink a few times before shaking his head, "Weird," he muttered as it cleared up, "I must be tired,"

Imra Jade only smirked, "Well drink with me, and we'll se if we can do something about your tiredness."

Feeling her rub his arm, Bill put the cup to his lips and gulped it down, only to feel something lodge itself in his windpipe before his heart started pumping wildly. Gagging and trying to cough whatever was in his throat up, he looked to Jade for help only to see her smile turn into smirk.

"Foolish little human, my master wants you dead… and so does Ripclaw, Gringotts was kind enough to rent out this whole section and soundproofed it for me, so feel free to make as much noise as you like." She told him while picking up the stake knife from her plate, "I also had the cook put something my Master called a calming drought mixed with sleeping powder into your food, the powder I poured into your cup was powdered leaves of a plant master gave me called Alihotsy, which causes hysteria."

Blue in the face, Bill fell to the floor.

"I'm not too sure of why he told me to use both on you, said that the mix would cause something of a slow but massive heart attack. But what I do understand is that now, I get to carve you up until your heart bursts," She told him before approaching him and raising the knife, "Harry Potter sends his regards,"

-X-

Sitting down below, no one had any clue as to what was going on up in the VIP lounge. The was, until the bare broken and tortured body of William 'Bill' Weasley fell through the table of a portly husband and his family, sending pie, noodles, ice cream, chicken, cake, and stake flying into the air before his wife's piercing scream filled the air followed by the screams of his young daughter and two younger sons.

_To be continued…_

-X-

Same as before people, tell me of it's brutalness and how much you like it.


	13. Chapter 13: Sirius, meet Harry

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 13:

-X-

_**Murderer Strikes Again!**_

_-William Weasley killed in Muggle restaurant-_

_William 'Bill' Weasley, the eldest son of the Weasley family, was brutally murdered late two days ago while negotiating his contract with Gringotts Egyptian branch. Egyptian Bank Officials state that they had no involvement with the murder and that they had scheduled to have the contract negotiation a week from then. Official reports and investigations revealed that someone tricked the late Mr. Weasley into meeting and used the name of the Goblin in charge of his contract to gain his trust._

_The Murderer also killed the Goblin to cover his or her tracks and left no clues as to their identity, but the murder was connected to the bombings in the Ministry as the murderer left a strange gold coin baring the title 'Overlord' in the victims mouth and carved, 'Reap what you sow' into his back._

_For more on the previous murders…_

Harry chuckled as he read the article, his work made the front page once again and he was quite proud of it if he did say so himself. Although a twinge of pity did ever so slightly enter his mind for having Bill murdered… not only that but tortured as well.

Bill had never personally wronged him but he was the oldest son of the Weasley's, so his death would be an emotional strike to those thieving weasels. Besides, he was doing the man a favor by killing him, with all that he planned on doing to the rest of the Weasley's he was sparing him a lot of emotional trauma.

Those Egyptian Goblins didn't play around either, not only did they help set Bill up just to save money but killed one of their own just to help sell it. Said goblin had been taking a handful of sickles or a galleon here and there only to be caught but he was still one of them. Ripclaw had also sent an offer back with Imra to give him a call should he need a favor, they could always use a killer to help rid themselves of unwanted employees or rude customers.

Setting the paper aside, he stood up from his seat in a corner booth of the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to Tom, not bothering to hide his identity of Harrison Greyheart from the staring people as he paid and went into Diagon, followed by two strangers which he had noticed before he even finished his morning meal.

He walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions with his Greatcoat billowing behind him much like Snapes robes did from his memories, the man may have been a slimy git but he had a flare for the dramatics when it came to an entrance or an exit, so why not take the only good part of his style and build upon it?

Walking in, Madam Malkin, a very friendly, squat witch stood by a mannequin with a needle and hemmed the sleeves of the robe she was working on. The bell rung with the door opening and she called to the young witch sitting at the counter, "Katie, could you handle the customer please?"

"Sure Madam Malkin,"

Harry walked up to the counter and looked at the younger girl, she was around twelve and studied her Teen Witch magazine intently as he stood across from her.

"Can I help you?" she droned while looking at the pictures.

"I need to place an order for a entire wardrobe," he told the girl while leaning forward to see that it was this months newest edition and that she was studying the small Bio for non other than Harrison Greyheart.

"I'm not allowed to handle big orders, Madam Malkin has to take them." she said without missing a beat.

Harry shrugged, "That's fine…" he answered while looking at her, he knew her from somewhere… he just couldn't remember. 'Katie… where do I know that…!' then it hit him, this was Katie Bell, chaser for Gryffindor… or she would be this year.

"Aren't you a little young to be reading that?" he asked, knowing that they had some adult things in that magazine… things that Rose and Velvet loved to try in the bedroom… in his study… the bathroom… his throne…

Katie looked up, "This is my moms, she finished reading it last night and left… it…" she slowly stopped talking, looking down at the picture then up at him, slowly recognizing the face, the mark on his forehead, and the coat that so many females had begun to lust for, mostly for the money of course.

"OhMerlin!" she squealed, "Your Greyheart, will you sign my issue of Teen Witch, please?"

"Katie!" Madam Malkin scolded, having heard everything and rushing over to keep the girl from pestering the customer, "Run along and straighten up the back room,"

The girl sighed, "Yes Ma'am." pouting as she jumped off the stool and sulked towards the back, leaving the copy of Teen Witch on the counter.

"I'm sorry Lord Greyheart," the older witch apologized, "Her parents are friends and let Katie help out here during the day to learn responsibility, I'm so sorry if she offended you,"

Harry shook his head, a small gentle smile on his face, "It's quite alright, children will be children and shouldn't be punished for being their age,"

Madam Malkin smiled, "My thoughts exactly, now, I heard you saying that you needed a new wardrobe?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I am not in need of clothing," he corrected while pulling a small list out of his pocket, "A good friend of mine does, here are the sizes and measurements so spare no expense and take your time."

The Witch took the list and nodded, "It'll take some time for a completely new wardrobe to be made so come back in a few days and it'll be ready," she told him while turning and doing something with the list, making a bunch of measuring tapes, scissors, pins, and sewing needles float up and shoot off towards a roll of cloth on the other side of the room.

When Madam Malkin turned back around, Harry thanked her, "Oh and please give this to Katie," he said sliding the magazine towards her on the counter just before turning to leave.

The elderly witch looked down at the copy of Teen Witch without batting an eyelash, she had already read the same issue the night before seeing as she was also a subscriber and saw that one of the pages were bent. Opening it to the marked page she laughed lightly and called Katie over, handing it to her and showing that page only to get a girlish squeal.

On the page showing the picture of Greyheart, which had somehow been taken when he was in Gringotts lobby, the man had signed, _To Katie Bell, From Harrison Greyheart,_ in elegant letters at the bottom where it was easily seen.

-X-

Hearing the squeal, Harry shook his head while ignoring his followers, whoever they were, stalking someone was not their strong suit. They had stayed right where they were when he walked into the Robe shop and made no attempt to hide when he came out, standing in the middle of Diagon like a pair of idiots.

Walking down the street, he studied the stalls that took up space between the shops and cluttered up the sidewalks, stopping to browse at one that sold mirrors to see if he was still being followed. He was…

Placing it back down, he slowly moved to the next one, idly watching as that very same mirror he just had was snatched up and bought by what seemed to be a fan girl of his. The next little stall was selling roasted chestnuts, which he ignored and came to a stop at a Jewellery vendor.

"Ah Lord Greyheart," the sells wizard greeted, "It's an honor for you to browse at my humble stand. Looking something nice for the Mrs.?"

Harry looked up at the salesmen with a cold look, which made him gulp and step back, "I'm not married," he stated only to suddenly feel a strange shiver go up his spine.

Ignoring the feeling, he looked at the rings, bracelets, and necklaces on sell, stopping to look as a set of Amulets hanging on a hooks.

"Ah, I see you've got an eye for things, these Amulets are a must have for any traveler. They've been charmed and spelled to protect the wearer from dark beings, very effective against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi," the man pitched, hoping to make a sell.

Harry looked at them then to the man, "Those hunks of tin wouldn't protect you from a gnome much less any dark being," he sneered, picking one up and looking at the runes engraved on it, "Look at these half-arsed runes, most of them aren't even real, just jagged lines and dots."

People were starting to stare at the pair and the few looking at the vendors wares instantly dropped them and moved along.

Harry thumped the one he had touched, sending it swinging back and fourth, "If your going to try and con someone with this trash, don't oversell it. Any respectable consumer would've seen right through your lies."

With that, he turned and left the ruined vendor in the middle of Diagon, embarrassed and humiliated.

Continuing down Diagon, he turned into an ally that branched off from Knockturn and led his stalkers away from the crowds, going slow enough for them to keep up but fast enough so that they didn't catch him. Taking another turn he pulled his wand out and cast a silent obscuring spell along with a notice-me-not before pressing up against the wall just as his two followers came around the same corner.

"Where is he?" the first questioned, peering down the walkway.

"Must've made it to the other end, come on lets follow," his partner answered.

Just as they passed, Harry stepped forward and kicked the closest man's kneecap and sent him to the floor with a cry before grabbing his surprised partner and kneeing him hard in the gut. As he kneeled over, gasping to fill his lungs with air, Harry elbowed him in the back of the head, dropping him like a bag of hammers.

"You two have been following me all day," he said to the one with a broken knee, pointing his wand at the man, "Why is that?"

"Fuck you!"

Harry smirked, "Now listen here, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is for you to tell me why you were following me, the hard way is to not tell me and I take your ass back to my lair and force you to tell me."

The awake one smirked, "You don't have the guts, Greyheart,"

Narrowing his eyes, Harry lowered his aim and sent a cutting curse at the mans knee before cauterizing the wound with a fireball.

"Knockturn ally is always full of dark and scary sounds, aurors don't report to investigate most of them so I figure that we may have an hour or two here before anyone cares enough to check out the screaming," he said over the man's loud yells.

"Ah you crazy son of a bitch!" he yelled clutching his burnt stump.

Harry twirled his wand in-between his fingers, "You can tell why your following me and save yourself some pain,"

"… Fuck… Damn it Malfoy sent us, his pissed that you refused his audience and chose a weaker family to align yourself with,"

Harry smirked, "There now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked before raising his wand again.

His eyes widened, "No, wait you said-"

The man's head exploded and splattered all over the ground.

Harry looked at the other would-be kidnapper and smirked before summoning everything of value from the dead one, which was a gold ring, a family ring, a pouch of galleons and sickles, and a wand before he took the living man and left with a portkey.

-X-

"Masta!" greeted a few minions in his foyer, aside from the saluting guards before the small horde stared at the limp person their Overlord dropped at his feet.

Kicking him, Harry looked to them, "Take this trash to the Tower, tell Grace to have fun." he said just as Velvet approached him.

"Welcome home sire," she said in a slurry voice, her face twisted into a sexy smirk as she approached, walking slower than normal and glancing behind her every few steps.

Harry leaned to the side to see what was following her only to see a baby water serpent slithering behind her on his hardwood floors, hissing softly as it's yellow eyes stared lovingly at her. Unlike it's parents, it was a deep blue color and only a foot long, obviously the runt of the litter.

"Look at him sire!" Velvet giggled, stepping up to his side and watching as the tiny water serpent hissed at a passing house elf, making it leap three feet into the air and run off, "It's he just the cutest?"

"Sure… I guess," he muttered as it continued to make it's way over and watched Velvet, "What did you do? Raid the nest?"

Velvet looked at him and nudged his side, "No, he followed me out of the tunnels after I fed them. He looked so adorable so I just let him follow so can I keep him, pleasepleaseplease?"

Harry chuckled, turning and grabbing her face with his hands, "Love, if you want to keep him then go ahead," he said before kissing her, only to hear it hiss at him.

He pulled back and stared at the little snake who seemed to glare at him, "But once he bites the hand that feeds him, I'll make a serpent skin belt out of him,"

The serpent seemed to get the idea, drawing back and losing its hostile glare before replacing it with a respectful one. Water serpents were just as smart as they were strong, they knew better than to mess with an alpha male but that was usually integrated when they were young. Older ones were set in their ways and needed… correction.

"Thanks Dark One," she said smiling before hugging him again, "Could it be possible to have a pond or something made for this little guy? He could be a guard for your manor when he grows up,"

Harry kissed her again, "Anything you want Love,"

-X-

Later that day Harry found himself sitting at his desk going over reports from the Dark Tower about his lands and its resources along with any news from his towns. It seemed that some suspicious activities had been going on near a coastal town and Rose had seen fit to send a squad of Knights to investigate. It was probably nothing to worry about but sending them was for the best. He also sent word to increase the port towns security, to have any and all ships, both incoming and outgoing, inspected twice.

"Master Greyheart sir?"

Harry looked up and saw Nippy poking her head around the door, "Mr. Sirius has woke, wishes to speak with you,"

He nodded, "Send him in," he told the house elf before gathering all his reports and putting them in the top drawer, wouldn't do for Sirius to see his reports just yet. He was going to have a hard enough time with what he was about to tell the man without him knowing that his godson was the Overlord and ruled his land with an iron fist.

-X-

"That… that… that… GOAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Sirius' face turned red with rage at what he was told, after a few hours of listening to Greyheart… no listening to Harry explain things, revealing that the Headmaster he had trusted so much was partly responsible for his imprisonment and many other hard to believe thing.

"Masta!" a horde of minions cried, busting the door open and pouring in at the sound of an enraged scream and ready to defend their Overlord.

Harry launched a fireball in their direction and halted their advance, the flames brushing against the hardwood floors and licking at the ones up front, "Leave, everything is under control."

Sirius was in his own little world, not really noticing that he had nearly been attacked by a group of protective minions. He was struggling to process the information he had been told, but the Potter Family pensive, which had been stored away here, had easily proved that it was all real.

His Godson was from the future, had been manipulated all his life and tortured by his muggle 'family' for the first years of his life and every summer after. An who was at the center of it all… Dumbledore.

"You see now Sirius, the veil of lies and deceit has finally been removed from your eyes. Do you see the world for what it is?" Harry questioned to the man, his voice cutting through the fog of rage. "Dumbledore has ruined both our lives at one point… so will you join me in getting back at him?"

Sirius nodded, looking up to his godson with infuriated eyes, "Do I really need to answer that… how do we start?"

Harry smirked, "First, we get you healthy, then we beat him at his own game. Luckily for me, I still remember his way of trying to manipulate everything to get what he wants, I'm simply going to beat him at it." he told the man, "He already tried to get his claws in you after the trial, but I took care of it. He wants to try and get his hands on both your family's political power and money… so all you have to do is…"

-X-

Stopping his pouting session, Dumbledore stopped to shudder as he sat at his desk while trying to figure out who tricked him. The summons he received had been a forgery so when he entered the ministry asking what was going on and why he had been charged of molesting children, people had started looking at him funny and glaring at him. He later found out that it was all a trick but by then he had the School Board investigating him for child molestation.

Whoever this was would regret making him look foolish and getting him investigated, he spent far too long grooming is reputation to have someone mess it up.

But that would all have to wait, he had to deal with this investigation as well as help with the preparations for the new school year. And by preparations he meant how to find Harry Potter and get that damn brat under his thump.

_To be continued…_

-X-

I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to be kind of busy for awhile, I may find time to write but I know that I'll be unable to post new chapters for at least a month. Sorry… that's just how it is. But I will be able to read my reviews from my phone so please review your hearts out to let me know how anticipated my next update will be.


	14. Chapter 14: First year, Pt:1

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 14:

-X-

Before anyone knew it the first of September had arrived, parents and children crowded the platform, saying their goodbyes to their sons and daughters while younger siblings pouted at not being able to go yet.

Harry stepped out onto the platform with the elegance and grace of a noble in his eleven year-old form. Just moments before he had noticed Molly and her family searching all over the muggle station, loudly asking one of the twins which platform it was. He had just shook his head knowing that it was all just a set up by that old man. A woman didn't just forget something that she did year after year… a man would perhaps forget but not a woman, they'll remember the slightest little things.

Adjusting his fake glasses, the lenses nothing more than normal glass, he walked towards the train already wearing his Hogwarts robes. (Look up the theater robes that Jigsaw wears in Saw, the black with the red inside, those are the Gryffindor robes, just change the inside colors and you have another house robe.)

Seeing as he wasn't sorted yet, the inside would normally be plain black and the crest on the left was a standard Hogwarts coat of arms. They were charmed to change once you were sorted and after that the charms wore off, as you could no longer change houses. But seeing as he wasn't a normal soon to be schooled wizard, he had mad some modifications himself, the silk lining on the inside was now a deep dark green, the same color as his banners but easily distinguishable from the returning Slytherin students already dressed in their robes.

Working his way through the crowd with little trouble, Harry boarded one of the rail cars and entered an empty cabin before lowing the hood of his robes and pulling out a letter that Rose had given him, asking that he wait until he was on the train to open it.

Using a small silver dagger hidden in the sleeve of his robe, he cut open the top pulled out a card, on the side that he saw first it read, 'Wish you were here'. slightly confused, he flipped it over and that it was a photograph of Rose and Velvet laying on his bed, the sheets and comforter positioned over them so that he couldn't see their naughty bits while their hands hid their nipples from view.

He grinned at the photo and slid it into his pocket, just in time for an influx of students to begin boarding. It would only be a few minutes before they called for final boarding so he started to get comfortable, if he remembered correctly, the ride would take close to five to six hours, even longer than it had taken to find all his school supplies during the final rush.

FLASHBACK

Standing in a corner of Diagon Alley's Magical Menagerie, Harry stared into a pair of proud and dignified amber eyes that stared back with an intensity that no other had in the store.

"My, my, aren't you a beautiful girl," he cooed making the female preen and puff out at his praise.

The owner noticed him and called out, "I wouldn't bother with it kid, ruddy owl keeps biting anyone who wants it," before returning to his newspaper, never noticing the glares he got from both Harry and the Owl.

He turned back to the now angry owl he had known and loved as Hedwig before he cooed softly, "Do not listen to the ignorant peasant, one such as him doesn't deserve to be in the presence of such a beautiful snowy owl,"

Hedwig puffed out some once again at her praise before turning to glare at a loud and hyper looking little Scops owl in the cage next to her.

Harry smirked and opened the cage before presenting his arm, allowing the large majestic owl to hop on, "How would you like to come with me?" he questioned earning a soft trill in response.

Harry paid for the owl that had once been his closet companion and most loyal friend, buying her whichever stand she chose by flying to and anything else she would need before shrinking it and taking her back to the manor.

Rose was excited to see the owl and began spoiling her rotten with complements and attention, making Hedwig trill and hoot as she enjoyed the affection.

Harry unshrunk the stand and cage before having some house elves set them up in his office before returning to Diagon to finish his shopping.

The wand was simple, he still had to wait close to an hour to reach his holly wand and soon found himself in possession of two wands that's only difference was the age and usage.

FLASHBACK END

Harry was brought out of his flashbacks when the door to his compartment was thrown open by a blonde with two larger apes following behind. He smirked inwardly, recognizing little 11 year old Draco and his lackeys from his past life.

"If your looking for Harry Potter, I haven't seen him, try the next cabin."

Draco blinked, "How'd you know what I was about to ask?" he asked, his eyes wide and owlish.

Harry slowly turned to look at the boy, his metamorphmagus powers changing his eyes completely black and freaking the three out, "I know things," he droned before smirking.

Sufficiently disturbed and mentally scared, Draco and co. closed the door and left, before the train began to leave the station.

He chuckled idly at the pale look Draco had before kicking back and relaxing, he wasn't expecting another visit for a while. If his memory served correctly, young bucktooth bushy haired Hermione wouldn't be going door to door asking everyone if they had seen Neville Longbottom's toad until they were more than halfway there and Ron had already passed by, dragging his trunk and frowning.

A slight jerk told him that the train was beginning to depart, the whistle of the horn following soon before the loud calls of 'Bye' 'Be Good' and one screech of 'Fred Weasley, don't you dare!' filled the air as the train built up speed and began the journey to Hogwarts.

Over the next hour, Harry found himself with plenty of time to go over his thoughts, even dipping into his memories of his first ride to Hogwarts on the express. Without Ron babbling in his ear, infecting him with his stupidity and pushing his bigoted views on him while he had been susceptible thanks to all the abuse heaped on him by the muggles, the ride this time was much better, peaceful even. The only thing that would make this ride any better would be if he got a chance to fulfill one of his inner dreams. One that involved him and a willing female romping in one of the Hogwarts express cabins.

Hearing a knock on his door, he turned and saw a small group of older teenage girls asking him if they could join him in his cabin, that the rest were full.

He gave them his gentlemen smile and invited them on in before inwardly smirking like the evil overlord he was.

-X-

Outside of the cabin, no one seemed to notice the flashes of light streaming from the windows, nor did they hear the simultaneous cries of the girls before they faded with a moan or groan.

Hermione, having just met Neville Longbottom and offered to help look for his toad, hoping to make friends with him, went to knock on the door but froze as she heard something. Leaning in a little closer she felt her heart race and began to get scared as she heard what sounded like a girl crying in pain.

Being a nosy eleven year old girl, she tried to see what was going on, taking deep breaths as her heart raced. But to her dismay they curtains to the windows were shut and so were the ones to the glass windows next to it, but after a minute, she found a small slit to peek through at the corner of the glass and peeked in before blushing.

Inside she saw three girls, most likely five or six years older than her, all nude and laying on one of the seats while touching themselves with dazed smiles while watching something on the side that she couldn't see.

Face flushed but still wanting to know what the noise was, she moved to the other window hoping to get a small slit to peek through. She did, and what she saw embarrassed her more than the time she walked into her parents room to see them… 'Hugging' and kissing.

Bent over with her hands on her knees was a dark skinned witch wearing a green hair band and the Slytherin uniform while a younger man held her by the hips and slid his thing inside the girls bits.

(Remember, she's only 11 and a anti-social bookworm. I know most children nowadays probably know a bit about sex but she's been sheltered and only just got the talk from her mother before leaving to Hogwarts)

The uniform was pushed up with the girls chest bouncing with each thrust, her pants and panties were halfway down her legs at the knees and she gasped and moaned with each move the boy made.

Watching these students made her insides fill weird, like her stomach was spinning, she paid no attention to anything else and lost track of time as she watched, only to cover her mouth and gasp when the boy pulled back his thing hard and turned the girl around. Watching the girl fall to her knees, Hermione felt her girly place heat up as the boy rubbed his long and hard member with his hand and grunted.

When she saw the white stuff spurt from his thing and onto her face, Hermione's knees buckled before she gasped and scrambled to go to one of the bathrooms on board.

Once inside with the door locked she whimpered at the hotness and throbbing in her bits and removed her panties before grimacing at the slight wetness she found.

Her mother had told her all sorts of embarrassing things a week before Hogwarts, warning her about boys and other things to help prepare her. This was mostly because her mother had walked in on her while she was touching herself between the legs, as humiliating as that was.

Biting her lip, she slowly began to touch herself with shaky fingers and closed her eyes.

-X-

Pulling into the station, Harry split off from the four giggly girls whom he soon learned were all Slytherin students in their fifth and sixth year, two of which had boyfriends, before heading towards where Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, was standing.

The boat ride was the same as before, the only difference being when Draco fell off the boat and took a dip in the drink.

After exiting from the boat with the three random students he had ignored over the trip, Harry and the group took a flight of stone steps and crossed over a the cool damp grass of the courtyard in the shadow of the castle.

The group followed Hagrid up a small flight of stairs and crowded around a huge oak door as the half-giant knocked lightly three times, but then again, lightly for him was like banging on it with a hammer.

The door opened at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face that screamed, 'don't cross me' and cool green eyes that demanded obedience.

'Professor McGonagall…' Harry remembered, she was a tight-arse and serious witch but under it all she did have a fun side, she was an avid Quidditch fan and loved cats but when times were tough she showed that she indeed had a since of humor, a dry one but a sense of humor none the least.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was the same as before but having the Dark Tower made it come in second in his books. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, charmed to wow the students, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right where the rest of the students were waiting for them to enter and be sorted. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously as Harry rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, then on Ron's smudged nose before turning to Harry.

Seeing her look, Harry adjusted his glasses and gave a sinister grin that made her blink a few times before his smile vanished, making her question writher or not she was seeing things.

Ignoring the children around him, Harry waited until the old woman returned and soon he was waiting for his name to be called while standing in the middle of the great hall as the hat sang it's gay little song.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

Soon it was Draco's turn, still damp from his dip in the lake, he tired to save as much of his dignity and strut up to the sorting hat from his place in the back, only for Harry to covertly trip him and send him face first into the stone floors which caused the whole school to burst into laughter.

Draco, humiliated, made his way to the stool and sat down as McGonagall went to place the hat.

"Hey don't put me on his head!" the sorting hat cried out with it's brim wiggling around wildly, "it's all slimy and wet, stinks too, just put him in Slytherin!"

Harry chuckled lightly but darkly, scaring a few near him as the hat sorted the next lot and soon reached his name.

"Potter, Harry!"

Once again, just as the last time, whispers broke out as he proudly and elegantly strolled up to the three legged stool and sat down, smirking as the hat covered his vision.

Everyone waited with bated breath before the hat seemed to sag and sigh, "Gryffindor," it said without the normal proud shout. Almost as if it was disappointed with itself.

He walked with an air of nobility and sat down at the end of the table and smirk inwardly as Dumbledore began his speech. Everything was going according to plan.

-X-

The next morning Harry found himself alone and sitting at his table in the great hall before even the teachers started to arrive. Standing next to him were one of his personal house elves from the manor the first dressed like a butler, it even had a monocle over one eye while pouring him a fresh cup of coffee from a silver pot covered in engravings before setting it down next to a similar pot of tea.

He was enjoying a full English breakfast of the finest cooked bacon, sausage, grilled tomatoes and eggs with oatmeal, and a grapefruit while reading the muggle paper and waiting for the Daily Prophet to arrive.

A female house elf popped in wearing a maids uniform holding a crystal pitcher of orange juice. "Freshly squeezed from the States master Harry sir!" it squeaked after setting it down, happy to have popped on over to Florida to find the freshest oranges for her master.

"Thank you, Nippy," Harry said looking over the paper with a nod and going back to reading as she left.

"Mister Potter?" came a surprised and shocked voice from the doors.

"Hmm?" he hummed while turning his head to see Professor McGonagall standing at the door with wide eyes, "Oh good morning Professor, care for some tea or coffee?"

The woman walked in, looking at the eleven year old in surprise as he read through the morning post and sipped coffee like a man in his thirties before going to work.

She nodded slowly and accepted a cup of steaming coffee from the elegant looking house elf and sipped finding it to be even better than what the Hogwarts elves could do. But considering that she and a few other teachers were the only ones to even think of coffee in the morning, seeing as it was mainly a muggle morning drink, the elves never really got much practice at brewing a perfect pot.

"Mr. Potter, I'm not quite sure about the rules but despite how good this coffee is I do believe that having your own house elf bring you food may be against the rules." McGonagall stated after a moment.

Harry closed the paper and handed it to the elf, an older and more experienced serving elf named Flink, who held it under his arm and popped away before returning with the Daily Prophet that had just been delivered to his home. "With all due respect Professor, I have been up for the better part of an hour and a half, the school doesn't start serving students for another half hour. Forgive me if I seem rude but I will not break my morning routines of having a fine cooked morning meal after my morning shower." he told her before using his fork to pick up another sausage link. "Now, please excuse me but I must read about what has been going on, feel free to have another cup of coffee or tea."

McGonagall blinked as he basically brushed her off like a polite noble and unfolded the Daily Prophet, effectively ignoring her.

Five minutes passed and Flitwick came in followed by Sprout and most of the other teachers, they all noticed the student sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the teachers table but couldn't tell who it was as he held the paper in front of him, sometimes stabbing something off his plate with his fork at random times.

Some early riser students also joined them, most were Ravenclaw students but it seemed that in no time the rest of the student body that wanted breakfast had appeared.

"Touch it and die." Harry hissed from behind the sports section of the Prophet before lowering a corner to see Ron Weasley reaching for the last piece of sausage on his plate.

"Your Harry Potter." the red head said, recognizing the boy from the night before that his mother had said to befriend.

"Your powers of observation are astounding," Harry droned before going back to his reading, ignoring the students that laughed at his dry humor.

Ron once again reached for the plate only to find a fork stabbed into the wood of the table just a fraction of an inch from his arm. Making him snatch it back in fear of being stabbed.

Harry pulled the fork from the table, slowly folded the paper and stared at Ron coldly, "Listen here, just because your in the same house as me does not make us buddies, nor does it give you the right to take, touch, or use my stuff. There is plenty of food on this table so don't be such a pig and try to steal other peoples food." over the course of his speech, his tone had become colder and hateful, something that the Slytherin students listening in found funny as they snickered at the 'pig' Ronald Weasley.

"Flink, I'm finished with my breakfast," he told the house elf before reopening his paper and continuing his reading.

"Of course master Harry sir," the elf bowed before snapping his fingers causing the plates, cups, pitcher, and pots to vanish, "Does the master wish for Flink to serve tonight as well?"

Harry nodded and the elf vanished.

Not too long after that, McGonagall passed out their timetables and Harry left the room, causing a bit of confusion as it was revealed to the students and to the staff that underneath his black and red robes, he wasn't wearing the sweater vest that was part of the standard uniform, he was dressed in a black formal silk vest with two silver latches on the front.

_To be continued…_

-X-

Not much going on right now and I apologize, I wasn't expecting to take so long but what made it worse was the fact that I lost my place here for awhile, I had to read this a few times and remember everything. Anyway please review so that I know people haven't forgotten about me and that I need to continue, I'm planning on verbally kicking Snapes ass along with pissing off Dumbles.

Oh and thanks to the unsigned reviewer you'll understand sooner.


	15. Chapter 15: First year, Pt:2

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 15:

-X-

Walking down the corridor with nearly an hour before his first Potions class with Snape, Harry lost himself in memories of magic and childish wonder. He had been such a fool back then, but he couldn't help it, he had been manipulated and had no idea for years but this time would be different, much different.

"Potter," snapped out a voice that made his lips curl into a brief sneer before turning his head and staring at the greasy haired potions professor.

"May I help you?"

Snape sneered at the boy, seeing James Potter standing before him. "I see your out of uniform, arrogant just like your father in thinking that your above the rules."

"Well, I must inform you, I am not out of uniform." Harry simpered making the man sneer harder.

"That'll be ten points from Gryffindor for back talking and lying,"

Harry just chuckled, "I am not lying nor am I sassing you, surely you know about the exception to the rules concerning dress code?" he questioned in a tone that seemed to anger the teacher, "As a person of my rank and stature, I am allowed to forego the school vest and wear my family vest,"

Snape's eyes widened as the 11 year-old pulled back the left side of his robes and showed the Potter Coat-of-Arms laid over a pair of sabers and stars that signified his title of Lord Potter.

His eyes hardened, "I'll have you expelled, Potter, traipsing around as a Lord is illegal. I'll make sure your kicked out of Hogwarts and have your wand snapped."

Harry only laughed, "I'd like to see you try filthy swine," he spat before glaring.

"To the Headmaster now!" the professor hissed before roughly grabbing the boy underneath his arm and snatching him.

"Hands off greasy pig," Harry snapped while pulling his small blade and running the blade across Snapes knuckles, spliting the skin and forcing him to let go.

The professor grabbed his bleeding fingers and glared only to find Harry pointing his wand at him, "I'll have you in prison for attacking me,"

Harry sneered, "Learn some new lines Snape, 'I'll have this', 'I'll have that', you're a broken record. Now if you still wish to pursue my head then we shall go to Dumbledore, but I promise, it won't be my head rolling. I have some friends in high places as well as public support, I'll have you sacked and blacklisted for assaulting a student who just so happens to be the Lord of his family…" Harry stopped and smirked, "Or I'll have you executed for the little mark on your arm,"

Snape turned red but none the less was forced to back down momentarily, the brat had him right now but he'd get his revenge later. Turning on a heel, he stalked away and left Harry smirking in the halls.

Harry watched the slimy git stalk away and smirked, he had no doubt that the man would try and get him back, either by crying to the headmaster or something more underhanded like having his student's do the work for him. But unlike Snape, Harry had the upper hand of being Lord Greyheart and the Evil Overlord, if he had a student try and attack him he'd have the student's family kidnapped one night, tortured for a while, then dumped in a public place and burning the home down.

Being evil kicked ass.

Turning, he continued to walk until he reached a portrait depicting a forest in the background with a full moon looming overhead while a woman sat on the shoreline of the lake in the foreground. A small copper plate at the bottom read 'The Lady of the Lake,' and she seemed bored.

"Lady Ninianne, keeper of Excalibur, killer of Sir Balin, and oldest sister to Morgaine le Fey, reveal to me the secret you keep," he spoke in his noble Greyheart voice.

The lady of the lake turned to look at him in surprise, before the edges glowed and swung open. He had found the room behind the portrait after exploring the castle's many secret tunnels one night and learned that it was the only room that Merlin himself had clamed as his while helping the founders build Hogwarts.

The Lady of the Lake was the woman he loved but she had never returned his feelings. He even taught her all his secrets when she asked, claiming that she wouldn't return his love until he did. Only, once she knew all he had to offer, she vanished and broke his heart.

The portrait had been his way of coping at the time and no one really knew what happened to him after completing the school.

Inside was a completely round chamber, covered in dust with torches that flickered to life when he walked in. He had plans for this room, something that he had wanted to do in his past life but never had the chance to.

"Nippy,"

The elf responded instantly to his call with a smile, "Yes master Harry sir?"

"Do you remember what I asked you to do this morning before you left to the States?"

Nippy nodded, her ears flopping back and forth.

"Well I'm going to open a gate here, have the stuff prepared and have some minions ready to bring it through,"

The house elf nodded, "Yes master sir, right away," she squeaked before vanishing.

Walking to the very back of the round room, Harry held out his hand and willed the gauntlet to appear on his arm before summoning a tower gate. It bulged from the stone floor and glowed for a moment, settling into place on the stones before five minions appeared, holding a large soft leather chair in their grasp.

"Put it on the floor," he ordered as another group appeared, carrying another chair just like the first before a smaller group of three appeared, carrying a elegantly cut and well made table.

The table was set in the center of the room while the chairs were placed next to it on an angle, both facing the door.

He dismissed them and pulled out his older wand, the one without all the ministry charms on it, and began casting spell after spell. Soon the room was cleaner that ever and well lit with a brand new crystal light fixture handing over the table using candles as it's light source. Hanging on the wall directly above the now hidden Tower Gate, which had sunk into the stones after the minions left, was a solid white banner depicting a black lightning bolt while two house banners hung on each side of the wall next to it. A large couch sat on one side of the room with two shiny suits of armor standing a foot away on each side, looking like guards while two more did the same to a bookcase on the opposite side.

He planned on spending most of his free time here, as well as his lunch and dinners too, maybe even give a girl the honor of having dinner with him here if they proved to be valuable… or desirable.

-X-

Dumbledore sat in his office sucking some lemon drops and plotting when his potions master stormed in, looking like the day he heard that Lily agreed to marry James.

"I want that brat expelled, Headmaster!" Snape hissed after nearly slamming the door, "Potter is just like his father, he doesn't respect the rules, he isn't in uniform, he thinks that he can do whatever he wants, he was even impersonating a Lord and had the gall to attack and threaten me when I tried to punish him. Not only do I want him expelled I want his wand snapped and charges pressed."

Dumbledore put on a grandfatherly look, "Now Severus, don't overreact, I'm sure it wasn't that bad,"

"He cut me with a knife Dumbledore, I want him gone," Snape raged.

Dumbledore looked at his professor, honestly thinking that Snape was overreacting because of his hate for the boys father. "How about I talk to Mr. Potter myself? If he has indeed done wrong and attacked without reason then I'll have him punished accordingly."

-X-

A few minutes before Potions class would began, Harry was walking to the room and met a smirking Snape, "The headmaster wants to see you Potter," he spat before turning away, making a few of the students passing by snicker at him being in trouble.

"Oh so you went crying to the Headmaster huh you greasy swine?" he mused loudly, making sure that Snape and the surrounding students heard him, "What? Mad because a 11 year old child hurt you… or is it because my father made you his bitch while you were in school?"

Snape froze in the middle of the hall while the students watched, his pale face curled into a snarl.

"You know I find it pathetic for an adult to hold a grudge against a child not even half his age. After all, I'm not James Potter… I didn't steal the woman you loved, marry her, and then get her pregnant," Harry continued darkly as the man seethed before he continued his verbal attacks. "I know all about you Professor, I found my mothers diary, she wrote about you quite a bit in the beginning, how she hated that James kept picking on you… that was until you revealed your true colors, calling her a mud blood whore when you thought she couldn't hear you talking to your housemates."

Harry's cold laugh echoed along the silent hallways, "How did it feel? When that same girl called you a bigoted faggot and ran straight into the waiting arms of your hated enemy?"

Harry turned his back and took a step before stopping and looking over his shoulder, "Also, to heap a little more pain on your life, my mothers family were actually squibs from a long line of purebloods, so technically, my mother was a pureblood… unlike you, half-blood,"

With that, Harry walked away and towards the Headmasters office, no one taking the time to wonder how he already knew the way.

-X-

"Ah, Harry my boy, just who I wanted to see, please take a seat!" Dumbledore said cheerfully as the first-year student walked in, "Lemon drop?"

Harry sat down, "No, I make it a habit not to accept candy from strangers," he said before thinking, 'especially one who goes into the ministry yelling about being charged with molestation'

"Well then, let's get to the matter at hand, it's come to my attention that you have a problem with following dress code and assaulting staff, very serious offenses I must say." the old man started with his eyes sparkling.

Harry crossed his arms, "So is assault and slander against a noble pureblood Lord. Snape slandered my father as well as me earlier today and rather violently put his hands on my person. I reacted accordingly and defended myself. Afterwards, he threatened me with lawsuits so I informed him that if he wished to peruse one that he would regret it as I have some powerful friends."

Dumbledore was slightly shocked, the words coming from the child's mouth didn't seem like a child's at all, the way he spoke and carried himself was that of a noblemen. That was a problem, especially if the part about having powerful friends was true, he needed the boy weak and controllable for his plans.

"Really?" the old man started, "What kind of friends?"

Harry smirked, "Rich and powerful friends, the kind that wouldn't stop at ruining Snape, but sue the school for allowing such a man to work here."

"I see, well I don't believe there will be any need to take legal action," Dumbledore stated, "I will talk to Snape about his behavior. But this beings me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about. I've been searching all over for you ever since you vanished, what happened?"

Harry stopped for a minute and cursed, not having thought of a cover story for that, "Well, you see, I remember being locked outside that night and being forced to sleep in the back yard. I remember hearing screaming and ran. I ran into a man named Julius who took care of me until I was emancipated and took my birthrights."

Dumbledore nodded but inwardly cursed and raged at whoever this Julius was, the man basically ruined many of his plans. He'd have to get the Order to find him and check him out so that he could make him look bad in the publics eyes later on.

"Now, I do believe that I will be going," Harry stated after a moment, standing up and straightening his robes, "Oh and about the allegation concerning my uniform, it's perfectly within my rights to wear it as Lord Potter."

And with that, he left the office, leaving Dumbledore frustrated and annoyed in his office.

-X-

Over the next week, Harry was barely seen except during classes, even the boys sharing the same dorm as him only saw the guy when he was already asleep in his bed or if they managed to wake up early enough to see him heading too or from the shower. Even the teachers only saw him during class and his apparent anti-social tendencies were beginning to worry them, especially McGonagall.

McGonagall loved every single one of her lions, no matter how much trouble they caused like the infamous twins, and she didn't admit it but she was particularly proud of him for publicly and rather loudly tearing Snape a new one. She didn't dare say it out loud though, last thing they needed was for every person brave enough to stand up to a teacher when they knew they were right to start tearing into the man, after all, only the Slytherin students liked him at all and it was only because he was bias towards them.

Each teacher besides Quirrell, Binns, and Snape had asked him to stay behind once after class, asking if everything was alright and that he could talk with them if he ever needed to, but he assured them that he was perfectly alright and continued to ace each assignment or test while turning each and every homework assignment in on time.

So they gave up, it wasn't like they could force him to tell them about any problems he had. He did his work and if there was anything wrong it wasn't interfering with his schooling.

Various students were also intrigued with the Boy-Who-Lived, most were just nosy and wanted to know about the famous student but some actually found his mysteriousness to be sexy, it was mainly the older students but some of the first years had a small fan girl or even a fan boy crush.

Some tried to follow him around and only succeeded when he was going to a class but when class was over for the day or a break started, it was like finding a pureblood in the muggle world until the next class or day started.

Some speculated that he was probably just eating in the kitchens during meals but that theory was shot down by the twins, they had consulted the map and didn't find him there… or anywhere for that matter. One person even started a rumor that Harry had snuck out of the castle and down to the town of Hogsmeade.

But in truth it was much more simpler than that, he wasn't sneaking off to Hogsmeade, nor was he eating his meals with the Hogwarts house elves, he was in the chamber hidden behind the portrait of the Lady of the Lake, relaxing in the soft leather chair and enjoying a seafood meal prepared for him by his cooks.

"This is delicious, Cook-Cook," he told his house elf cook, who stood with a large smile at the praise after making sure his master enjoyed it and popping away while Flink remained behind to cater to his needs.

Sitting on the table was a steamed lobster surrounded by shrimp and caviar while a slice of cheesecake sat to the side for dessert. Next to that was a silver bucker of ice with a bottle of wine inside that had already been opened by the elf and poured for Harry who crossed his left leg up on his right knee and sipped from the glass with a smirk.

He had been going over reports in his off time and taking a few minutes here and there to visit his mistresses. Sometimes being evil was hard on him but he worked through it and reaped the benefits, such as this seafood dinner. One of his coastal towns had brought in a huge catch and sent him a case of live lobster and shrimp as a gift. The fish eggs and cheesecake had been a small gift from his mistresses… along with another suggestive picture.

He hadn't been slacking off in his work though, he mastered most of these spells in his previous life and found these first year assignments simple to do, even though he didn't do the homework himself…

FLASHBACK

Walking into his room at the Dark Tower, Harry found his slave Hermione sitting at a small desk next to the fire, furiously scribbling away on a piece of parchment while the only things she wore was a collar and her panties.

"You finish my homework yet?" he demanded as he walked up to her, making her lean down and mumble something, "What was that?"

"I said yes, I did," she whispered, having been beaten into submission already.

Harry grabbed her scalp and snatched her head back by her long curly hair with a glare, "What. Did. You. Say… bitch?"

"I mean, yes master," she cried in pain before he released her, only to knock her off the seat and onto the floor of his bed chambers with a powerful backhand slap.

Harry reached down and pulled her up by the hair with a glare until she was on her knees with tears running down her cheeks, "Do I need to let Grace have some fun with you again?" he hissed at her making her plead for him to forgive her.

Last time Grace was allowed to have her way with the girl, she had took sadistic pleasure in whipping every part of her body besides the head then raping her with a strap-on while her body bled and burned in pain.

Before she knew it, Harry had her bent over the bed with her panties down and was shoving his dick deep into her ass without any lube whatsoever. The pain of her ass ripping was so intense that she blacked out shortly after he came and was left in that position until Rose came in and did naughty things to her as well.

FLASHBACK END

Finishing up his dinner, Harry had Flink take it away before returning, "Flink, I need you to take this letter to Hedwig and have her deliver it in the morning to the name on the front," he said handing over the parchment to the house elf.

Flink looked at the letter and nodded, "At once sir,"

-X-

The next morning during the mail delivery that happened each day, everyone noticed a new owl unlike any they had seen before. Flying gracefully towards the Ravenclaw table the gorgeous snowy owl landed before a blond 14 year-old named Penelope Clearwater. The owl trilled softly, dropping a letter from her beak and flying off towards the window to leave, but not before swooping back and attacking Ron Weasley, pecking at his head and batting him with her wings as he squealed like a girl.

Once the owl flew off, leaving Ron on the floor with his food all over his shirt and face after falling back, the blonde girl opened the letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Ms. Clearwater,_

_You are hereby formally invited to dinner, we have much to talk about and I hope to see you there. Please wait in the entrance hall before dinner and you will be brought to me. Also, please keep this to yourself, the letter is charmed so that only you will be able to understand this._

_Signed,_

_Harry Potter_

_Ps: If my owl attacked Ron Weasley please inform him to stop trying to go through my things, I'm missing a pair of boxers and suspect that he is stealing them… the fruit._

_Pss: Please inform him rather loudly, thank you._

_To be continued…_

-X-

PLEASE REVIEW, I only typed this up so fast because of the reviews I got, it's like crack to me, more, more, more, more HAHAHAHAHA…

So review or else Ron will steal your underwear and masturbate while standing over you as you sleep, breathing heavily and thinking of doing all sorts of depraved acts to you… sleep well.


	16. Chapter 16: First year, Pt:3

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 16:

-X-

AN: Sorry but in my last chapter I had Clearwater as 14, I was using a website at the time and it only had the date so I miscalculated a bit. The girl is in fact 15 years old and hasn't started dating Percy Weasley as of now.

-X-

Sitting in at his shared desk in rear of class, Harry half listened to Quirrell stutter on and on about something relating to class while reading the book that first years were given for the class, or that's what the few who glanced at him thought, what looked the standard 'Defense against the Dark Arts' book was actually the edition meant for a seventh year student. It had actually already had an owner for this year but he didn't seem to miss it, after all he had left it on the floor next to his seat.

Finally, Quirrell assigned homework a few minutes before the end of the class, causing some student's to groan while Harry only smirked, he had felt the same way before but this time, he had his own personal homework slave to do it. Taking a moment to write down the assignment and it's due date, Harry gave a sign of relief as this was the end of the school day for him and the start of the weekend.

Closing the book, Harry left it on the desk and was the first to leave, vanishing around a corner and using a series of hidden tunnels, portraits, and even a revolving bookcase or two to reach his hidey hole where he was greeted by his relaxing chair and a bottle of red wine with a cooling charm on it.

-X-

Penelope Clearwater stood in the entrance hall of Hogwarts looking around for… well she didn't exactly know what to be looking for. The letter from that morning had told her that she would be taken to Harry Potter but not how or by who.

All day she had felt a little nervous and anxious about this, wondering what THE Harry Potter wanted to talk to her about, add to that the stress of being badgered by her friends all day about the letter, she was surprised when none of them followed her hoping to find out what Potter wanted or how she knew him.

Anyone with half a brain could've figured out who sent the letter, after all, she had loudly told Ron that Harry suspected him of stealing his boxers, making him a laughingstock and the main target for nearly all pranks and jeers no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

Although, what no one knew was that the whole thing was a lie, Harry hadn't been missing anything and just wrote that to torment the ginger.

The sound of a house elf popping in caught her attention and she found herself being greeted by the house elf that had been see serving Harry that one morning at the beginning of the year.

"Madame Clearwater, I am Flink," it bowed, speaking in clear, full sentences unlike most of his kind. "I have been sent by my Lord and Master to take you to him, with your permission, I will take your hand and instantly teleport us to where he is awaiting you,"

"Ah… ok." she said slowly, holding out her hand for the house elf to take.

The next thing she felt was a weightless sensation, like her guts were floating up into her chest before she felt her feet touch the ground and staggered.

"Oh, that was uncomfortable," she muttered after a second.

"It's better than portkey or apparition, trust me,"

Looking up, she saw Harry sitting an elegant looking table holding a glass of red liquid and swirling it every now and then. "Ms. Clearwater, I'd like to welcome you to my little hide away in Hogwarts," he told her while uncrossing his legs and standing, "Please sit, dinner is being brought in and I'd like to talk to you a bit."

She studied the boy that was four years younger than her, he seemed so much like that Malfoy brat but at the same time was so different. Malfoy was a git, plan and simple but Harry seemed so much more… noble, especially as he pulled out the chair for her to sit and pushed it under for her.

-X-

Harry walked around to his seat and sat down, leaving the two feet of table between them as he looked at her. She had long curly light blond hair that flowed over her shoulders for two or three inches and hid her slowly developing body under her school robes. Her cheeks were a little rosy and had a little baby fat on them but not enough to make her look bad.

He hadn't met her in his past life but knew that Percy Weasley had and still should fall in love with her sometime in the middle of this year. She had also been attacked by the basilisk so he knew she was either a half-blood or a muggleborn but that was really it. Not that it mattered of course, the only reason he was targeting her was to manipulate Percy, who had given him a bit of a hard time as the ministers aid when he graduated.

They made some small talk before his elves popped in and served them a fancy French meal with some expensive wine.

Penelope for her part was a little shocked that an 11 year old was drinking wine and nervous when she was presented with a glass but drank it in the end, feeling a guilty rush from the thought of going something that was against the rules and possibly the law.

Harry finished his dinner and had Flink take the dish away as Penelope was still eating slowly, enjoying her food that easily surpassed what Hogwarts served, "So Penelope, before desert is served, let us talk," he stopped and watched as she was still eating her 'Magret de Canard' which simply meant duck breast, "Or better yet, I'll talk, you listen. The reason I asked you to dinner wasn't simply to enjoy your company, although it was quite nice to have someone as attractive as you here but that's beside the point,"

She blushed lightly, 'He thinks that I'm attractive!' she thought to herself with an inside squeal, her confidence soaring to new heights as the youngest and most famous wizard of their time found her good looking.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I have a motive for doing this… one that you might find… unpleasant or downright dark," he continued, making her a bit nervous, "You see, sometime during the year you will be asked out by one Percy Weasley, you will accept and will manipulate him as I tell you,"

Her fork clattered on the plate as she was too shocked to hold on to it, looking straight at his face as he said that to find him staring at her without a trace of humor or any other emotion.

"W-wh-what are you-" she stuttered only for him to smirk.

"Hush my dear, I'm not finished yet. As I said before, you will go out with him, manipulate his heart and feelings, be the wedge that separates him from his family, and in doing so I could make you a very powerful, very wealthy witch," he told her with a growing smirk, only for it to fade with her answer.

"I will not," she stated, her eyes narrowing in a show of bravery. In all honesty she was afraid of him now but she wouldn't hurt a boy and ruin his relationship with his family no matter how much money or power he could offer.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I see," he said before he picked up his wineglass and glared, their eyes locked as he sipped it. "Well in that case, I must inform you that you have made a grave mistake little girl."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly she felt her body slacken, she tried to move but couldn't and began to panic.

"The chair you are sitting in was a gift from the Goblin nation, used to keep customers from attacking others in cases of losing an inheritance or breaking a contract that ends with you losing all your money. It is keyed in and with a simple snap the person occupying it is partially paralyzed." he explained with a smirk, "Now Penelope, I must say that you refusing my offer was a bit of a shock, after all we both know how muggleborn and half-blood's are discriminated against. Most would jump on an offer for power and wealth even if they must do something less than savory." he took another sip.

"Now, allow me to give you a quick rundown of why I asked you to do something so coldhearted, no doubt the question as to what my motives are have or will cross your mind. In short, the Weasley family have wronged me and no, I'm not talking about something a petty as pestering me like Ron has, they have done worse. They have stolen from me and I will not allow it to go unpunished, even if they have no idea it was me." he told her with a chuckle that made chills run down her spine.

Harry then stood up and walked around the table, still holding the glass in his hand as he knelt over her from the side, "Now, you will help me and do as I say, I will not be refused," he started, the last part coming out as an angry hiss before the glass in his hand shattered, sending the last bit of wine splashing to the floor.

Blood began to drip down from the broken stem of the glass as he continued to crush it in his grip without a flinch, "I have killed and tortured greater people than you for lesser reasons," he tells her before throwing the broken glass aside, "I've had entire families, clans even, wiped out. I've used my enemies as training dummies and target practice while their families watched. I've had the families of my enemies kidnapped, tortured, and raped before sending their broken remains back to them just to see them suffer. You my dear are no different from them, I can have your mother raped and murdered just as easily as I could rape you now."

Tears streamed down the paralyzed girls face.

Harry touched her cheek with his bloody hand and smirked, "I gave you a chance to willingly help me my dear little witch, I could've made you great. But your petty morals and ethics have ruined it for you. Now, instead of a partner, you will be my slave,"

Had it not been for the paralyses keeping her from talking, her screams would've been heard all over Hogwarts.

-X-

Laying on his bed in Potter manor, Sirius ran his hand over the slightly curly silvery blond hair of the elf woman he had fallen for while he stayed here in Harry's mansion. Harry had been the one to introduce him to her after their little meeting, asking her to be the one to help nurse him back to good health.

The relationship was a secret though, for she was one of Harry's best and favorite warriors and neither had a clue as to what his reaction would be to their relationship.

"I love you Imra Jade," he sighed as she rubbed his bare chest before flinching as she plucked one of the hairs on his chest.

"And I love you Sirius," she cooed back with a slight edge.

He had made it a point to mess with her about how she would address him for the first week they knew each other, always calling him by both his first and last names while thinking that it was all one word. In return, she made it a point to either slap him in the back of the head or pluck a hair for the offense.

They had both been talking to each other over the past week that Harry had been gone, not having to hide their love as much with her Master gone to Hogwarts. Both wanted to tell Harry the news, hoping that he would approve and allow her to settle down with him in the future and stop having to hide their love. Sirius was confident that he would approve and be happy for him but Imra wasn't as sure, she knew that he didn't allow any weakness in his army and none of his other elite Elvin warriors had requested permission to settle down before her. So she asked that they keep it a secret for a little longer.

-X-

By the end of dinner everything was seemingly back to normal at Hogwarts, Penelope wasn't forthcoming with any details on what happened and Harry wasn't around to answer any questions as usual. Even Dumbledore and Snape couldn't peek into the girls mind and find out exactly what happened or where Harry had been, something that did not please them in the least.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor Tower and got in bed before anyone else, charming his curtains around the bed so that no one could disturb him and went to sleep, feeling a bit drained and relieved from his dinner.

Hogwarts didn't have class on the weekends so he was planning on going after his next target soon, someone who could prove invaluable to his power here at the school and could be used to 'get at' people he wouldn't easily be able to reach here at the school if needed. He needed a teacher under his control, especially if he wanted to get a certain metamorphic seventh year under his thumb without Dumbles suspecting something.

-X-

Before he knew it Halloween rolled around and the day Quirrell let in a Troll was soon at hand. Harry had thought long and hard about which teacher he wanted to use, pouring over what he knew and could find on each teacher before choosing the Astronomy Professor, Aurora Sinistra.

But before he could enact his sinister plot, he had a bookworm to save and take control of.

With the Great Hall clearing out faster that the Twins could devise a prank, Harry found it easy to make his way towards the bathroom that Hermione had hid in to cry her eyes out after Ron had made fun of her for being a know-it-all. He hadn't been at the feast so no one had seen him and made it easy to reach the hallway. There he smelt the troll, long before he saw it, the mix between a public toilet and old sweaty socks that could gag a maggot and burn the wings off of flies.

He saw it lumber into the girls restroom, dragging the lumpy wooden club behind it before the sound of screaming and breaking things echoed to him.

Harry walked in with his newer wand drawn and fired off a stinging hex at its back, making it flinch but only barely, giving the muggleborn enough time to crawl out from under the wrecked bathroom stalls and under a sink.

The troll started to turn but saw Hermione huddling under the sink and raised it's club, bringing it down and just missing the girl but crushing the sink, causing it to spray water.

"Ignore me will you?" Harry muttered as the troll raised the club up over it's head again, the thickest end at the lower part of its back. He grabbed the club and pulled out his knife before grunting at the troll swung, nearly dislocating his shoulder and pulling him up into the air.

Hermione watched this in awe as a boy the same age as her faced the monster without fear, gasping as he was pulled up and airborne for a second before landing square on it's shoulders.

Harry raised the silver blade in one hand while holding on to its large ears as not to be thrown off as it looked around for his sudden passenger in surprise. The troll spun around once and grunted dumbly before Harry drove the silver knife deep into it's skull with a yell.

The troll let out a scream of pain and began twisting and jerking violently.

"What the fuck!" Harry yelped, "Just how small is your god damn brain?"

Using it's ear and the knife as hand hold, he held on before it grabbed his leg and pulled him off, breaking the handle of his knife from the blade but leaving the end still embedded in its head.

The troll slung him aside, throwing him like a rag doll into the wall next to Hermione who yelled in terror.

Harry groaned, cursing the fact that he had been slacking off and getting rusty from his fighting. Sitting up, he looked at the broken handle of his knife then at the troll who was holding it's head in pain.

"Alright then, no more kid gloves," he hissed before dropping the handle, letting it clatter on the stone as he stood up. "I've had just about enough for today."

Getting a running start, he jumped onto one of the unbroken sinks and then jumped onto the trolls back, grabbing the dirty little vest it wore as a hand hold. He pulled himself up and with a growl, used his flamethrower spell to engulf everything from the neck up in a torrent of roaring flame.

"Burn in hell!" he chuckled while jumping back, watching as it suffered and slowly burned to death.

Soon the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air followed by a loud rumble as the troll fell lifelessly as Harry's feet, the fire going out.

Hermione, still teary eyed, crawled from under the sink and looked at her savior as he put a foot on top of the trolls head, "Is it… dead?" she sniffed while wiping her face and nose with the sleeve of her robe.

The body twitched a bit and Harry pressed down on it's head with his foot, quickly raising it and bringing it down with inhuman force, reveling in the sickening crunch that echoed through the room.

"It is now," he snipped, removing his foot and raising his face to look up at the ceiling with a grin, looking the feeling he got from crushing its skull.

Not seconds later Quirrell and Snape, led by McGonagall came running in, sliding to a stop at the sight of the dead troll and two eleven year old students.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall gasped, putting a hand over her heart while Quirrell looked pale, "Explain yourselves!"

Harry turned his head towards her, "It's exactly what it looks like Professor, I… cleansed the school of it's troll problem." he told her as if it were a daily occurrence.

Snape sneered, "You expect us to believe that you single-handedly stopped this full-grown troll."

Harry turned his whole body and looked at him coldly, "Of course not, I didn't stop it… I killed it."

"Arrogant just like your father," he groused out. "Even a trained wizard would have trouble with a troll."

Harry smirked, "Well if you wish, we can reenact what happened, you can be the troll and I'll do to you what I did to it." he shot back while crossing his arms.

"Enough!" McGonagall hissed, "Both of you, we have more important matters to worry about. Mr. Potter what were you thinking going off to fight this troll?"

"Well Professor, unlike someone in this room," Be started while shooting Snape a look, "I wouldn't abandon someone to die a horrid death… well I take that back, I'd leave Snape to fend for himself any day of the week. But as I was saying, I heard Hermione scream and ran to help her and found her being attacked. So to answer your question, I was thinking of saving someone's life,"

McGonagall straightened up, "Well that'll be five points for your recklessness Mr. Potter…" she started with a straight face, "But for saving the life of your housemate, I award you with twenty points."

She then turned to Hermione, "Now Ms. Granger, what were you doing here?"

Hermione nervously started to answer but Harry cleared his throat, "I believe that I can answer that Professor,"

She turned back to him, "Oh?"

He nodded, "Hermione here was trying to help Weasley in Charms class, correcting his mistakes. But as we all know, Weasley is… well to put it bluntly, a prideful, jealous, fool and took offense to her help, calling her names behind her back. She overheard him and ran off in tears to the bathroom and didn't know anything about this until it quite literally almost killed her." he explained.

"And you witnessed this all, even Mr. Weasley insulting her?" she questioned, finding how he could vanish and not be seen all day but still know all of this to be… well a bit creepy.

"Well no," Harry started, "But isn't it obvious as to what happened?"

Professor McGonagall sighed, looking at Hermione who nodded, saying that it was the truth, "Well… just count yourself lucky Mr. Potter, not many first year students could take on a fully grown troll and live to tell the tale." a small, almost unnoticeable smile graced her face.

Harry just waved it off, "I've faced worse," he muttered, baraly beeing heared by the others as he turned and knelt down to the trolls head.

They watched as he touched it's bald scalp and turned green when his thumb and middle fingers sank into it's skin, causing a small budge to form in it's scalp. Quirrell leaned forward and swayed a bit as he witnessed this but held strong until the sound of bone breaking reached his ears.

The Defense Professor fainted once again for the night, sinking to the floor without anyone else noticing.

Harry snatched his hand out, pulling out the two inch blade out with a small squelch, "Heh, looks like I'll need to order a new knife for Professor Sprouts class," he mused sadly before turning and walking over to the handle. He picked it up and pocketed both pieces.

"Well, if that'll be all Professor, I bit you, goodnight."

With a small nod, he walked past them while straightening his vest and tie as if he had been in a minor scuffle.

-X-

It didn't take long for the news of what happened to circulate around the Castle, how the great Harry Potter single-handedly defended his housemate from the troll and not only saved her life but killed the beast as well. There was some speculation as to how it happened, some said he used ancient arcane magic, others said that he fought it one on one with nothing but his fists, a few though he tricked it, one even said that he had help from other students. It didn't take a genius to figure out which rumor was started in which house.

But the fact of the matter was that the only ones who knew for sure was Hermione, who only saw parts of it, and Harry himself. Hermione told the Professors that he had stabbed the troll in the head and though he used an incendio to finish it off. She also told anyone else the same thing when they asked so soon, the rumors had him as a wizarding prodigy.

Things settled down after a bit and soon the rumors were forgotten as the excitement over the start of the Quidditch season began, opening with Gryffindor verses Slytherin.

The air itself seemed to be alive as cheering students lined the walls and towers to watch the game, screaming out support for their favorite teams while they waited.

Harry leaned against the wall near the Gryffindor team locker-room waiting for the twins to exit. During flying lessons, he had once again repeated his past and got caught by McGonagall… although, he had taken it a bit further by catching it in mid flight and crashing through her office window and flying through another open one before she could yell.

She had been a bit more angry than before but was more impressed with the way he handled himself on his broom. She once again offered him the spot as the Gryffindor seeker but he turned it down, much to her shock as well as the twins, who had heard from their team captain later that day.

Thinking of the twins, Harry admitted to himself that his pervious hate towards all things Weasley may have been a bit too cruel, the twins hadn't known where the money was coming from in the past… or future… but hadn't questioned it. He would give them a chance… just one.

"Hey!" called a girl, walking out of the shared locker room and noticing him, "Only the Quidditch team can be back here,"

Turning his head, Harry saw 14 year-old Angelina Johnson dressed in her Quidditch uniform, hair tied back, and holding her broom. She was a driven and diligent girl who enjoyed pranks and had a good sense of humor, something that she had to have seeing as she had a romantic relationship with both the twins and eventually settled down with George.

He had to admit, he had developed a small crush of the rather attractive black girl when he first met her, especially when she didn't hesitate to flash him some bare breast or ass in the locker room whenever he caught the Snitch.

Although, she wasn't the most forward about it though, in third year, Katie took that position by sneaking into the stall while he was showering.

"Do not worry yourself with things that don't concern you Angelina, I am here, merely to speak with the Weasley Twins," he told her while stepping forward and out from behind the wooden beam.

"Your Harry Potter," she stated, rather dumbstruck at his appearance, especially seeing that during the whole school year, he had been like a ghost.

He smirked, walking closer to the older girl with a handsome smirk. "Why indeed I am, but sadly, I have no business with you at the moment and my business with the twins is none of yours. Although… if you wish, I could give you a special… congratulations if the team wins."

Her cheeks darkened, despite his age she did find him attractive and his fame was a turn on. But before she could speak, Fred and George came out of the locker room and noticed Harry.

"Ah, gentlemen. I've been waiting for you." Harry spoke before motioning for them to follow, "Come with me, I have something to tell you both."

-X-

Soon the match was underway and Harry stood watching from the wall as the two teams shot back and forth across the pitch with Slytherin leading by a ten points while their seeker chased the Snitch. The Gryffindor seeker followed but Marcus took a beaters bat from the Beater and knocked a Bludger at him.

"Now, we can't have that," he muttered with his arms crossed before closing his eyes.

In mid air, the Bludger shook a bit and shifted slightly to the right and up, missing the Gryffindor seeker but nailing Terence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker, in the head. Everyone Oh'ed as the seeker corkscrewed to the side and crashed into one of the towers, breaking his broom and falling to the ground where he twitched.

"Oh and Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs is out cold, just goes to show that what goes around comes around," Lee Jordan called in his commentary.

Now Slytherin had no chance, with their Seeker out cold and the other Seeker close to catching the snitch, there was no way for them to score enough points to still win.

Smirking, Harry turned and walked into one of the towers, climbing down the steps and walking away from the pitch.

-X-

Returning to the castle, Harry went to the chamber where Dumbledore had stored the Mirror of Desire… or something like that. The old man had hidden the sorcerers stone inside it already as he could feel its presence. Gazing in he saw the image swirl and found himself looking at what he desired most and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah… now I remember, you can only retrieve the stone if you have good intentions… well I'm fucked." he muttered before holding out his palm, "Or not,"

The mirror warped and glowed as his evil presence spell sunk into it. Letting the powers sink in, he stopped and watched once again as the image changed, showing him holding out the stone and dropping it into his pocket before it once again swirled.

He felt the weight appear in his pocket as the stone appeared and looked up, "What the…?"

Staring back at him was… an empty room. It showed the background but not him. Waving his hand in front of it a few times he shrugged and left the room, figuring that he just broke it or something.

-X-

"Um, Harry?"

Walking towards the Gryffindor Tower, Harry stopped and turned to see Hermione standing there, still wearing the earmuffs and scarf she had on at the game. She had her hands clasped together and looked shy as she stood there in the middle of the corridor.

"Hermione…" he started after turning completely, "I figured that everyone would be at the pitch,"

She bit her lip, "Well… I wanted to talk to you… and thank you for saving me. I read that when a witch or wizard's life is saved, they then owe the person a life debt and…"

Harry drifted in and out as she started babbling and stared at her.

Noticing the look, Hermione blushed, "… and now I'm babbling, I'll stop now,"

Turning around, Harry told her to follow him and led her up to the Common room and sat her down, "Look, I know about the life debt."

She blushed even deeper, "So you know that it means that now I am your concubine?"

Harry stopped and blinked, maybe he didn't know shit about life debts, "Ah… how do you know that?"

"I ah… read it in one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books," she admitted.

Harry blinked, 'Bless that dumb ass, when I rule the world, his death shall be quick and painless.'

_To be continued…_

-X-

REVIEW

Or else Lockhart with steal your underwear and… well I'll leave that to your imaginations…

HAHAHAHAHAHA

REVIEW… OR ELSE


	17. Chapter 17: Winter Break

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 17:

-X-

AN: In one review someone mentioned a contrast in evilness between my previous chapters and my more recent ones, how he treated his people well and only destroyed his enemies. Well I'll explain real quick, Harry will treat his people like a fair yet evil Overlord… HIS people. No one at Hogwarts is to be considered 'his' just yet as they do not live under his banner and pay taxes to his domain.

-X-

Never before in his life had Harry believed that some good would come out of Lockhart's books, every story was a fraud and stolen by the man to use for his own personal gain. Not only that but following the advice in it would get you killed faster than trying to French kiss a rabid werewolf… or trying to revolt against him. Even the books on spells and charms were mostly bull and wouldn't work no matter how you tried to cast them, the man even had a small disclaimer on the first page reading, 'Some spells in this book are very difficult to cast, only the most experienced and talented witches or wizards like me can even hope to use them.'

With Hermione believing that she was now his concubine, she began sticking close to him. It reminded him of how things were the first time, after he and Ron saved her the first time the three of them became friends, doing everything together. She was like the voice of reason, trying to get him and Ron to do our work and not slack off while that idiot Ron was procrastinating and being a prick.

He made her take an oath not to speak a word of this to anyone besides him, telling her that it was for her protection. She did as he asked and never questioned him about it.

Harry begrudgingly admitted to himself that having her around was nice, especially when he knew that Dumbledore had yet to try and turn her into his spy. His rage at her older self for betraying him had blinded him to the fact that he enjoyed her intellectual company and naivety. Especially how she would entertain him by doing something funny without even knowing.

Their new friendship hadn't been missed by the rest of the school though, since it was about their resident celebrity the whole school naturally knew about it within a week. Especially when he finally began to grace the others with his presence and sat with Hermione in the Grand Hall every now and then. Malfoy had taken to spreading vicious rumors around about them, saying that Granger was paying for him to hang out with her or that he was only using her for her brain.

The rumors didn't faze Harry in the least but Hermione was close to tears as one rumor painted her as a slut. He had been planning on a way to get him back, like all true Overlords would, but didn't want to use his standard 'kidnap his family and mutilate them before sending the corpse to him in the mail' method just yet. So he decided to approach it using the method that he was using with Dumbles, the 'Beat him at his own game' way.

-X-

Near the end of November, a month after the Troll incident and a few weeks after Malfoy began his slander, Harry was sitting with Hermione at the Gryffindor table, closest to the door while everyone ate breakfast. Today was a Saturday so most of the school didn't have class while others, mostly upperclassmen, took an extra course.

He just sat there with an empty plate and had a small 'I know something you don't' smirk on his face while his eyes were closed. Something Hermione noticed along with the ones sitting next to them.

"Is something wrong Harry?" she asked after a minute of staring.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her over his glasses, "Why of course not Hermione…" he replied smoothly, "Everything it just… perfect,"

Just then hundreds of owls flew in and began dropping hundreds and hundreds of flyers, causing chaos for a minute until they were scared off by a teacher, leaving the floors and tables littered with their deliveries. Everyone got one and began to read them before the whole castle seemed to shake with laughter.

Curious, Hermione picked one up while Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice and saw a picture of Draco Malfoy wearing a very short red dress and holding a purse while the words, 'I suck, I fuck, and I swallow,' revolved around him. At the bottom it had, 'Please contact Lucius Malfoy, also known by his stripper and prostitute name of Luscious for a fair and cheap price,'

Draco was dark red from embarrassment by the time the teachers managed to get rid of the flyers and was officially equal to Ron in social standings now as people were now laughing every time they glanced at him. Some students even managed to save a few and hid them to keep as a funny souvenir.

Harry just finished his drink and looked to Hermione with a grin, "I doubt he'll be picking on you anymore," he told her lightly, clueing her in that it was him.

She stared at him for a moment, "It… you did this… for me?" she whispered, almost choking up as no one had ever done something like that for her before.

He just grinned and stood up, no one really paying attention now with the excited chatter about this humiliating prank. "Me?" Harry asked innocently, "Why, whatever are you talking about? After-all, Malfoy has made a lot of people angry, so whose to say that one of them didn't get him back?" he finished with a wink and exited the Great Hall, leaving her with a small happy smile.

-X-

After leaving the Great Hall, Hermione returned to her dorm and started writing her usual letter to her parents. Usually she had to use one of the slow and sometimes mean school owls but now Harry let her use his own owl Hedwig, the beautiful snowy white owl that she had seen before. Harry had warned her to be nice to the owl and give her a treat, as it was very smart and could understand her perfectly if she called it something unflattering. He even showed her the owl once and surprised her when he proved that he could have a small conversation with it, although the owl could only nod or shake her head to answer.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm having such a better time here at Hogwarts now. I know I said before that I was having trouble making friends with anyone else besides my teachers but I finally made a new friend! His name is Harry Potter and he's one of the nicest boys I've ever met. One boy was even telling lies about me and Harry got him back for it by embarrassing him in front of the whole school today. He's even letting me use his owl Hedwig to send this letter._

_Oh, I've made one of the best scores on my Charms test, Professor Flitwick said that I was a natural and Professor McGonagall told me that I was one of her best students. All of the teachers here are helpful, well except for Professor Snape, he's mean to everyone besides his house, especially Harry. He told me that it was because Snape couldn't get over the fact that his dad picked on Snape in school and married the girl he loved._

_I can't wait for Christmas, Professor McGonagall told us that we have the choice to stay here or visit our families, I told her that I was coming home to visit you. I feel bad for Harry though, his parents were killed when he was a baby and now he's all alone, do you think it would be ok to invite him over?_

-X-

Later that afternoon Harry was sitting in the library skimming over some books for something to help his people back home. He had gotten a report about insects eating crops and as any decent Overlord would know, an army needed food to continue training and working. So far he had found a few and had tore the pages out when no one was looking to send to the Dark Tower later. The first was a potion that you poured on it to make them resistant to bugs and another was a potion that would keep them away from the roots.

Hermione walked over carrying a large book that was bigger than her upper body while muttering to herself, "I can't believe I was so stupid, looking in all the wrong places,"

Harry snatched his book back as she dropped it on the table, making a loud thump and kicking up a bit of dust from the old pages. He had asked her to look up everything she could about the Philosophers Stone a few days age, mainly wanting to know how it was best used. Telling her that it would be hard to find information on it made her take to the challenge and quickly began scouring the library for answers whenever she had the time.

"I checked this out months ago for a bit of light reading," she told him only to get a raise brow in return as she flipped through the pages, "I noticed a bit about Nicolas Flamel here but didn't pay it any mind,"

Harry slowly lowered his eyes back to his book as she started rambling on. He already knew what was in that book and all it really did was outline that the man was old as hell and made the stone. But he wasn't going to tell her that, a studying Hermione was a happy one in his book, especially when it gave him a chance to think of all the depraved things he would do to her later on.

Hermione slowly stopped talking, noticing that he was no longer listening and blushed. She then went back to her reading and the two fell into a peaceful silence, Harry skimming through the books and Hermione studying the page on Flamel.

Their peace was disturbed when someone threw their bag on the table next to them and loudly sat down. "I need some help on my essay, can I read yours?"

Harry straightened his back and slowly closed his book, turning his head to the interloper he found Ron looking at him expectedly.

"Help usually means a few pointers or checking over it for mistakes, you do realize that you just asked to copy my assignment." he stated evenly while giving Ron his usual cold look.

"Well that's what friends do!" he grinned while wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

Hermione saw Harry's eye twitch before he raised his arm and grabbed Ron by the wrist, pulling it from his shoulder and twisting it.

"We are not friends," Harry hissed, "Get that notion through your thick skull and stop pestering me. We have never been and never will be friends, got it?"

Pulling his arm back, Ron rubbed his now sore hand, "Why not? I mean were both Gryffindors and our parents were close, we're practically brothers,"

Harry's cold stare turned into a glare, "I am no fool Weasley, I know what kind of person you are and exactly why you continue this pathetic attempt at starting a friendship."

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to be your friend,"

"No," he started, slowly shaking his head, "You don't want to befriend me, you want to get in with the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. I've seen your kind, you just want to be able to use my name to make yourself look better, to use my name to get what you want. You are a worthless excuse of a wizard, a lazy excuse of a student, and a waste of my time, leave me and anyone I do befriend alone or else."

With that, he stood up, "Come along Hermione, lets leave this waste and find somewhere better to study,"

-X-

November passed without a major incident, although the Slytherin Quidditch team were in dead last for the Quidditch cup this year due to some incidents that had the team disqualified from two matches and severely outmatched for another.

Team Chaser Adrian Pucey, Keeper Miles Bletchley, and one of the Beaters had been caught tampering with the Ravenclaw team brooms a few hours before the match and ended up getting the team disqualified for that match. The second incident was when team captain Marcus Flint and two others where caught trying to rape a first year Hufflepuff girl, they tried the old, 'we were under the unforgivable' act but not only were they expelled, leaving the team unable to play the next day, but the girl became quite rich from the ensuing lawsuit.

The last one, which was Harry's personal favorite, was when the entire Gryffindor team got a donation in the form of brand new Nimbus 2001s for every member as well as new gear.

Snape had a fit over that and tried to have the equipment taken but McGonagall put a stop to him saying that it was an honest donation and that the school had no part in the purchase. The grease ball continued, saying that it was unfair and a bribe from some brats family to try and get them on the team but when she presented the letter that came with the stuff, it shut him up in a heartbeat. After-all, he wasn't about to go up against Lord Greyheart.

No one had any idea that it was Harry doing all this, a few undetectable mind control potions and evil presence zaps and he had the entire team in trouble while their replacements were outclassed.

But now the excitement had turned from Quidditch to the holidays…

-X-

Dressed in their winter clothing, the 'Perfect-Pair' a name that had surprisingly enough came from Snape of all people, walked to their first and only class of the day, Charms.

Harry found the name humorous, no doubt Snape had been trying to be sarcastic at the time to try and somehow insult their perfect grades but sadly for him, the name stuck and now every first year saw them as role models.

Hermione took pride in it, loving how she was now considered to be a perfect student. Although she was a bit self-conscious now that people were watching them even closer than before, but the fact that she was now the one her classmates went to for help with their work made up for it, even a few upper years had asked if she could help.

"Did you already finish your report for Herbology tomorrow?" she asked while holding her charms book to her chest.

Harry had his hands stuffed in his pockets and carried a black dragon hide satchel on his right with the strap crossing his chest. "I finished it a week ago," he replied without missing a beat, ignoring the small group that followed behind them. The other Gryffindor first-years seemed to follow them to class now, sometimes listening to them and hanging off their every word when they had an intelligent conversation or he explained something to her.

"I mean really," he continued, "It seems a bit rhetorical that you cast Incendio on Devil's Snare to deal with it,"

They took the stairs up to the third floor where the Charms Corridor was located and approached Classroom 2E where Professor Flitwick taught.

"Professor Flitwick said that we would be trying a new Charm today, I wonder which one," Hermione said as they entered the room and took a seat, looking around the room for the professor whose short stature could easily allow him to stand behind one of the many stacks of books around the room and not be seen.

Like most of their classes, the Slytherin first years were joining them and as usual, they were split up with one house on one side and the other on the other side.

Malfoy, who had finally gained back a bit of his pride after his humiliation not too long ago, walked into the room with his two trolls and stopped just a few feet away from his desk.

"So Potter, I heard that you were staying here for the holidays. Too bad… I'm going home to visit my parents," he mocked while stressing out the word parents.

Harry only chuckled, "You know, if you really wanted to try and rile someone up by mocking the fact that their parents are dead, make sure that the person in question actually cares. Oh and Malfoy… Christmas is a busy time of the year, you should hold off on running your mouth because I'm pretty sure that you'll be using it on some lonely men,"

Draco's face turned red as the class laughed, even his fellow Slytherin students began to snicker after a moment.

"Wait until my father hears of this," he sneered before stalking off to a desk.

Harry watched as he walked away and hummed, "I'm counting on it,"

Flitwick soon entered and took his place on top of a stack of books, "Good morning class. Today's lesson will most assuredly involve learning how to cast the Softening Charm, Spongify…"

As usual, both Harry and Hermione got it done quickly and won a few points from the Professor. The Softening Charm was a spell the softened at targeted or object and made it soft, rubbery, and bouncy, turning the targeted book he used into a flimsy, soft mass.

The rest of the class was spent with various students trying and sometimes failing to cast the charm. Hermione helped Neville with his wand work, earning her a few more house points while Harry read through the charms book after undoing the charm he used.

Afterward, he took her to lunch and fed her the usual loyalty potion laced food then split up, she wanted to finish some extra credit work and he was planning to… acquire a new pet.

-X-

Sneaking into the forbidden area on the third floor was a cinch, even without the invisibility cloak. Walking up to the door he used to hide from Filch in his previous time, he forced the lock to open with the unlocking charm like Hermione had and walked in before shutting the door behind him.

Like last time, Fluffy the Three-headed dog looked at him for a moment then began to growl as it stood up, all three heads looking intently at him.

"Hello Fluffy," Harry greeted with a smirk before holding both palms up as the began to glow from his evil presence spell.

Fluffy snapped at him dangerously before taking a step, only to yelp when his spell struck it on the middle snout and weakened it.

Harry's eyes turned completely green as he smirked devilishly and held his arms out, palms facing the dog, "You belong to me now," he hissed before his spell began corrupting it and taking control of all three minds.

Once finished, Harry stopped before the spell killed it and watched as it whimpered and laid down in fear of him, now seeing him as it's master and submitting.

Harry chuckled darkly and gave it his new commands, leaving shortly after and waiting for the news that was sure to come.

-X-

Before anyone knew it, Christmas had snuck up on them and students were either scrambling to pack for their trip home or signing the sheet to stay at Hogwarts. Hermione had invited Harry over for the holidays after her parents agreed that it would be ok, mainly to get to know their little girls new… and only friend but Harry refused, stating that he would be busy over the next few days.

Harry had only signed the sheet to stay as a formality, but strangely enough, once his name was added, he noticed that one Ronald Weasley had also signed, no doubt to continue to try his sad attempts at friendship. No other notable Gryffindor had signed up to stay though, mainly a few in their final years here at Hogwarts but none he knew personally or even in passing.

So when the day came for the students to leave for the next week, Ron would find himself strangely alone in the dorm for the rest of the his vacation as Harry hadn't returned at all.

For Ron, this made him angry, he had been told by his mom and Dumbledore to befriend Potter so that he could keep an eye on him. In return he would get paid and be given anything he wanted as long as he spied on that stuck up prick. To him this was like being offered the chance at being captain to a national Quidditch team so he agreed without a second thought.

His mom had also told him to scare away any girls that Harry tried to talk to, saying that Harry belonged to Ginny so they could get all the money he had. But this was harder than he thought, Potter wasn't as stupid as he thought and refused to be near him. He tried to get some help from Dumbledore but the man couldn't do much without tipping the prick off.

After the third day he lazily went to breakfast, once again being the last person to arrive. Piling his plate up like a starving pig, he never noticed all the disgusted looks everyone gave him and ate while he waited for his usual Daily Prophet delivery.

Dumbledore shook his head, wishing to himself that he had competent children in Gryffindor to use as spies. He had tried to use that muggleborn Granger but for some reason she refused to accept any bribes or promises of books to report everything Harry did to him. Understandably, this made him mad so he used his Legilimency to try and look at her memories, only to find her mind shielded from him.

His thoughts were cut off by the delivery of his usual morning paper, the headline nearly making him choke on air.

_**Harrison Greyheart to Host Winter Ball**_

_-Mysterious Noble Lord announces that he will be hosting a party this year-_

_Yesterday afternoon, our office received a letter signed and sealed by Lord Harrison Greyheart announcing that he was going to host a Winter dinner and dance for the Holidays. As everyone knows, most noble families host one every year, only inviting allied houses and close friends, but to our shock, Lord Greyheart has announced that any who wish to come must send a request to receive an invitation to come._

_We here at the Prophet have received two invitations already and eagerly await a date and time. We will be publishing a full page story after the Ball and hopefully, will have a in-depth interview with Lord Greyheart himself._

-X-

Laying on his bed in the Dark Tower, Harry held his mistresses close after they acted out the four months worth of sexual tension that had been building up while he was away. His bed chambers reeked of sweat and sex after their prolonged rutting session but neither he nor his mistresses felt, or even had, the energy to care.

"Oh Dark One, I've never hurt so good before… it was so much fun!" Velvet mumbled before sighing into his chest, her dark curly hair spread out wildly on the mattress behind her.

Rose hummed in agreement, "We'll have to do this again my Lord," she said wistfully and dazed. Like her sister, her hair was also in disorder, but unlike Velvet, she always kept her hair neat and in a proper ponytail.

"Well my lovely ladies, as much as I'd love to lay about with you, I still have a Gala to oversee," Harry mused, somehow not as tired as them, "I trust you would like to come as well?"

Velvet latched on tighter to his arm as he went to sit up, "Oh Dark One, please don't go," she pouted while making sure that her shapely breasts wrapped around his arm.

Harry rolled over until he was startling her and kissed her deeply, breaking her hold on him, "Sorry Velvet, but I must get up," he told her between kisses before switching sisters and doing the same to Rose.

While Velvet was more vocal about it, Rose also didn't want him to leave but accepted her Lords will and playfully fought his tongue with her own before he got out of bed and got dressed, much to their sorrow at not being able to see his bum any more.

"Oh well," Rose started, "At least I get to be Lady Greyheart at the party,"

Velvet's head turned in a flash, "You?" she hissed out with a fire in her eyes "I get to be Lady Greyheart!"

Rose sat up, her only slightly smaller breasts bouncing as she did, "Dear sister, it takes a classy and noble woman to be the Lady of an important man, I am such a woman." she said as Velvet threw the sheets back and sat up with a glare.

"Oh yeah," she started sarcastically, "You were screaming for him to pound his hard cock in your ass just an hour ago, that's real classy!"

"Says the one who begged him to cum on her face!" Rose shot back hotly.

From her cage hanging seven feet off the ground in the corner of the chamber, Hermione watched the two older women start wrestling on the bed. Having watched Harry have sex with them so many times, sometimes even being forced to service him every now and then, she had grown somewhat used to the way things were. Although she admitted to herself, she had still yet to get used to being raped by that girl Grace, who took great delight in treating her like an animal.

Harry watched this for a minute before walking over, raising a hand and swiftly bringing it down on Velvet's rear and making her yelp in pain before doing the same to Rose, "Both of you stop acting like children," he scolded as they rubbed their bums, a hand shaped bruise already forming due to how hard he had smacked them. "Now, both of you are going to this party and no, neither of you are going to be Lady Greyheart." Harry said which made them pout, "Both of you are to be my dates to the party and should you continue to act like children, I'll treat you as such and have you both sent to your rooms and not allowed to attend. I'm more than sure Grace would be happy to be my date to the party instead of my adopted child."

Putting on the best pouts as they rubbed their bums, Velvet and Rose apologized and watched as he turned and walked out of their shared bed chambers.

"This is all your fault," they both said to each other at the same time.

"What did I say!" Harry's yell echoed into the room which made them jump.

"Sorry!" they called back, fearing another less than pleasurable spanking from their Overlord.

Walking down the steps and into his Throne Room, Harry was greeted by a brown minion servant holding the noble great-coat of Lord Harrison J. Greyheart and pulled it on, leaving his bare muscular chest visible as he only wore a pair of brown trousers.

"Welcome home Sire," Gnarl greeted while standing by the throne, watching as a minion cleaner scrubbed the stone floor.

Harry noticed a distinct lack of obnoxious jingling and bad jokes as he walked over and sat down, "Gnarl… where's the Jester?"

Gnarl gave a evil snicker, "Well Sire, during your absence, he made the mistake of targeting little Grace as the butt of his many horrid jokes… I do say that I've never seen her wield that spiked whip so viciously before, I believe she kicked what was left of him over the balcony by the Portal."

Harry nodded, "So she killed him," he stated with a shrug.

"Actually Sire, the dismemberment and fall didn't kill him, some hungry wolves finished him off."

"She kicked him that far?" Harry mused, it was a long way for the minion to be kicked from her to the forest.

"Yes she did," Gnarl assured before wiping a fake tear from his eye, "I was so proud of her,"

Harry gave a small chuckle, "Oh well, not like were missing important minion. So how is our Castle coming along?"

The idea to throw a party and spread the Greyheart name around was a spur of the moment idea from Rose. She had mentioned it to him when he first returned and he quickly contacted Gringotts for a suitable place. He was pointed to Inverness Castle, which had been a fortress in founded by King David I.

-Warning, History time. It you don't care for this just skip down to the next paragraph.-

In the 14th century during the Wars of Independence, English troops under King Edward I occupied the castle, which was taken and destroyed by King Robert the Bruce in 1310. In the early 15th century Alexander, earl of Mar, founded a stone castle on the hill and in the 16th century George Gordon, earl of Huntly added a high square stone tower. Seizes and badly damaged by the Royalists in 1649, from 1653-8 Cromwell's Fort was built at the mouth of the River Ness. In 1726, General Wade transformed the castle into the square Hanoverian Fort George, with a governor's house and a chapel, encased by barracks.

In 1746, the castle was blown up after the Battle of Culloden and now, a neo-Norman Castle stands on the sight. It was a bit expensive but despite it being smaller than Hogwarts, the castle could easily outshine the school. He had already bought it and had the goblins ward the castle for him so now he only needed to have it decorated for the party.

"Well Sire, Inverness Castle is coming along great, both Mistresses Rose and Velvet have been working the minions and house elves hard, it'll be ready by tomorrow," Gnarl told him while scratching his nose, "Also, Postmaster Fink sends word that he needs help with the post, it's only been a few hours since the paper published your news and already he has been swamped with letters asking for invitations."

Harry nodded, "I see, well I'm going to go to Potter Manor and start making out the guest list, could you oversee the work at Inverness Castle?"

Gnarl nodded, "Of course sire,"

-X-

Despite what people believed after reading the article in this mornings newspaper, Harry was a bit bias in choosing who got an invitation after sending a request. Out of every letter asking for an invite, those who fit in a certain group had higher chances of receiving one.

"Ahh… the Malfoy's?" Post elf Fink asked while sitting at a little desk with a huge bag of letters on each side. He looked like any other house elf but had a pair of small box framed glasses over his face and wore a green visor on his head.

Harry sat in a chair that had been conjured for him with a glass of wine, "Hmm, sure." They fit two requirements, one, he wanted to embarrass them and two, he wanted to fuck Lucius' lovely wife right up the ass. She'd probably enjoy it, she regularly had her head up there anyway.

"Bones?"

"Why not?" Amelia Bones was still somewhat of a looker despite her age and Susan, her niece, would blossom into a pretty and powerful witch seeing as Amelia had named Susan he heir.

"Fudge?"

Harry gave the elf a glare, "If you dare send that fool an invitation I'll end you,"

Fink gulped and hastily crossed out the name, "Y-yes master sir… the Brown family?

Harry hummed, "Brown… oh yes, Lavender Brown, the Whore of Gryffindor. By all means send them one."

This continued until he had a list of well over one hundred names blood purity had no part in the choosing but no one would be able to accuse him being a Pureblood supremacist or a stuck up blueblood. Among the list he sent only two invites to the Weasley clan, one to Dumbledore, invited the whole Greengrass family, the Tonks family, the Abbotts. Muggleborn, Half-blood, or Pure-blood, to Lord Greyheart it didn't matter.

He noticed that Dumbledore had signed his letter with his whole name and the entire list of titles and awards he had, as if it would've made a difference, he just wanted to see just how desperate Dumbles was find out about him.

-X-

Walking towards the room that her Lord and Master was in, Grace almost seemed to glide down the halls, the news of being able to call herself 'Grace Greyheart' and be truly connected to the man she loved filling her with joy. Although, it wasn't exactly what she wanted to be but being his adopted daughter was better and closer than what she had been. Besides, she knew he that little things that didn't bother him, when she finally gets him to throw her across his bed and ravage her he wouldn't give a damn if he was her adopted father, it'd be even more kinky.

She stopped as she heard a strange sound coming from one of the rooms. Walking closer she listened and heard a cry.

Grace stepped back and kicked the door off it's hinges, fearing an attack only to find one of her masters elite elves, nude and having sex with the a scruffy looking man.

"Imra! What the hell is going on here?"

_To be continued…_

-X-

REVIEW… please?

Or else… ah… oh I got it! RON and Lockhart will steal your underwear, kidnap you, and force you to watch as they do all sorts of strange things to each other… and once they finish, they'll find out if you reviewed before or not and actually do depraved things to you.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…


	18. Chapter 18: The Affair, Caught!

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 18:

-X-

Laying with Imra on his lap, Sirius turned his head and gasped in fright as the door flew across the room. There, standing in the doorway, was a younger girl around the age of 14 or 15 with light brown hair wearing a necklace with a glowing yellow pendant. She was dressed in a gothic black dress and had her hair tied up in two ponytails, one on each side of her head.

"Imra! What the hell is going on here"

Sirius looked from the girl to his lover and saw a look of horror and dread appear on her beautiful face.

"Ms. Grace!" Imra squeaked out, trying to find something to say.

The girl got a dark look on her face, "You wait until Master hears about this," she hissed out before backing into the hall and bolting towards where she knew her master would be.

Imra removed herself from Sirius's lap and quickly got out of bed, "Oh Mother Goddess help me," she cried as she pulled on her clothing.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked, not knowing who the girl was.

The silvery blond elf pulled on her pants and struggled with a shirt, "That was Ms. Grace, Lord Harry's field commander and most loyal follower," she replied quickly, "I have to catch her and beg her not to report us before she reaches him!"

With that, Imra ran out of the room and down the hall, leaving Sirius nude on the bed.

Imra sprinted as fast as she could towards the Post elf was stationed in a small office, she opened the door, fearing that the girl had already reached him only to find Fink at his desk filling out letters.

"Ah, hellos Ms. Jade," the Postmaster greeted, "If your looking for Master Harry sir, he's already left for his office a whiles ago."

Imra felt faint, his office was on the other side of the manor, Grace would've had more than enough time to reach him by now. Feeling like one she had just been convicted of treason, she left the room and began the slow walk towards her master. She idly wondered if this was how the condemned felt when they were walking towards the hangman noose or the gallows.

She walked past the T junction hallway, the same hall that her lovers room was at and continued her walk until she reached the door and knocked.

"Enter," she heard her master say from behind the door before steeling herself and walking in with her head bowed before approaching her masters desk. She dared to peek up and saw his face bare of emotion while Grace stood next to his desk with a frown and a hateful glare.

"M-Master, I-"

"Silence," Harry snapped coldly as she tried to speak in a frightened whisper, making her wince, "Do not speak until I say."

His voice was cold as ice, a voice he had only used when ordering the deaths of rebels or enemies. She had heard that voice many times, always directed to those who soon died a horrid and monstrous death but never before had it bothered her… mostly because his ire was never directed at her.

"Imra Jade… what are you?" he started after a moment, staring at her without a trace of mercy, "You may speak,"

"I… I am a Dark Elf." she replied, seeming to draw her limbs in closer to her sides.

"What are you to me?"

"I am one of your elite warriors, yours to use and throw away at any time."

The room was silent for a moment, "As one of my Elites, tell me… do you remember what you pledged? When I gave you the right to call yourself one of the Overlord's Elite?"

"I… I do, my Master,"

Harry's eyes hardened before he snapped at her, "Repeat it,"

"I-I, Imra Jade, last of the Jade clan… do hereby surrender my heart, mind, body, and soul, to my Overlord and Master. I pledge never to betray his trust, to never endanger him, harm him, or lie to him. I will never put myself or any others before him and sooner cut out my own tongue than slander him. W-with… with…" she felt hot tears forming in her eyes as she failed to force herself to speak the last part, shame and terror coursing through her.

"FINISH IT!" Harry roared, slamming his hands down on the ends of the armrest and sitting up.

"With no other man shall I lay," She whimpered, falling to her hands and knees "For the Overlord is my only love."

"Please Master!" Imra continued even after finishing the oath, "Please forgive me!"

"Do you love him?" Harry questioned, looking down at her from his seat as she groveled on her hands and knees.

"N-no, Master," she sobbed.

Harry stood up, "You're lying to me Imra," he said lowly, almost ashamed of her, "You'd sooner break another oath to me than tell the obvious truth."

Silent sobs caused her back to shake as she whispered the word 'please' over and over again. Hearing something drop in front of her, Imra looked up to see a small three inch steel blade with a two inch bone handle stabbed into the floor.

"Take it," Harry voiced.

Slowly the elf took the knife with a shaky hand and looked up to see her master walking around the desk with an unreadable visage. He came to a stop by her side and looked down at her before forcefully telling her to stand.

Once she stood, Harry had her turn towards him, "Now, lets try this again… Do. You. Love. Him?"

Holding the handle until her knuckles turned white and popped, Imra gave him a quick, shaky nod.

"I see," Harry muttered, "Well you have two choices. Normally, I would have you return to the Dark Tower and have every one of your marks removed, before publicly executing you."

That made her shutter, the marks he talked about were a maze of tribal tattoos on her back, every one of them earned on hunts or missions. Each elite treasured their marks as it showed their loyalty and devotion and to have them removed was a slow and painful punishment. Only one elite had a mark removed and it was for lying about a mission just to get a new tattoo and his punishment was carried out in public.

They held him down and slowly cut along the lines with a jagged blade before slowly peeling the flesh off, using salt water to clear away the blood. Afterward they took a heated rod from the forge, got it bright red and hot then cauterized the wound until an ugly, blackened scar remained. It was the ultimate punishment for them.

"But in recognition of your service to me, I'll be merciful," Harry continued, "Using that blade, you must slit your own throat. Afterward, your body will be dismembered, your arms and legs will be spread to the four corners of my domain as a warning to my soldiers, your torso will be cut into food for my pets, and your head will be placed on a spear. So that all will know of your dishonor."

Imra looked at the blade then to his feet, too ashamed to meet his gaze, "And my other choice?"

"You will leave this room and we will never speak of this again,"

She looked up, shocked. Only for him to hold up a hand and stop her from talking.

"But, if you chose this… Sirius Black will take your place." he said darkly, making her gaze into the blade and meet her own reflection.

Harry watched as she raised her arm ever so slowly, bringing the blade up to her throat. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the knife touched her neck. She loved Sirius too much to allow him to suffer such a fate and if this kept him alive then so be it.

-X-

The next day, four days until Christmas, everyone who was going to receive an invitation from him had got one, each had their names on the front and was charmed to reveal the date, time and location once the last one was received. This gave them only one whole day to prepare and considering how vein some purebloods were, that whole day was needed.

The Inverness Castle Keep, which was more than enough room to hold 100 plus people, in fact, It had been expanded to hold four times that and was decorated lavishly with all manor of holiday décor. The middle as been transfigured to white marble with his family crest directly in the center with decorative markings around the edge. Around it was enough tables to fit the entire crowd with room to spare while his Greyheart banners were draped along the walls, matching the holly so that it wouldn't clash and look out of place.

The ceiling was spelled to be like Hogwarts except it didn't match the weather outside, it depicted a cloudless night with a full moon and bright stars while it snowed, the snow flakes would vanish before touching the floor, most just faded before reaching within a foot of anyone.

The way the Keep was built had the main entrance, two large ordinate doors and a hidden gate, straight across from pair of curved staircases that led up to a larger platform that one of the Mistresses put in a throne. On both sides of the keep were three twenty-foot tall, five foot wide windows like what you would see at a large church. They too had been changed where the middle bore the Greyheart coat of arms and the others had moving scenery.

-X-

The time had come for the party to begin and those invited were all dressed up and excited as they were waiting for the doors to open. Those that arrived early hoping to meet the host sooner, much like Rita Skeeter and her photographer Bozo who somehow was chosen to cover this event found themselves bared from entry by two people wearing knights armor and armed with spears while standing in front of each door while a house elf dressed in a suit stood between them.

Rita failed to charm the knights and the elf would stare her down with a creepy ice cold gaze every time she asked to enter.

"What's the hold up?" a girl with festive green hair wearing a less than formal black dress with a red overcoat over it. She was around the age of 17 and stood with her parents off to the side.

"Hush Nym," her mother whispered, not wanting to cause problems.

The house elf cleared his throat, speaking in perfect unbroken English, "The 'hold up', madam, is the face that those of you here have shown up early. Normally my master would have no problems with greeting you sooner but when the invitations revealed the time to show as five sharp, he doesn't mean to show up at four. there is such a thing as fashionably late but not fashionably early." It gave the two news hounds a pointed look.

Andromeda Tonks blushed a bit, she had indeed showed up but not to try and find a good story, Greyheart had helped her cousin Sirius and many believed that he was hiding the man until he was back in shape after being imprisoned in Azkaban. She had hoped to receive an invitation and get to ask the man if he would put her in touch with Sirius. Sirius was now Lord Black and he had always promised to welcome her back into the family after being disowned when he became the head of the family. Times were tough for her being disowned, being welcomed back into the family would make their lives so much easier.

The time was ten minutes to five and now more people were arriving. Some waited in the small entrance hall and some waited outside but once it was five o'clock the elf vanished and the two knights opened the doors, allowing them to walk in and look around in wonder.

Harry, now aged to be Lord Greyheart, stood at the railing of the upper area wearing his best dress robes while Rose and Velvet stood by his side.

Rose wore a beautiful crimson dress that showed a bit more of her cleavage than usual. The torso section of the dress was white and tight against her thin waist with gold designs on the edges and middle. Her hair was cut shorter than usual, curling just a bit above her shoulders. The final difference was that she had painted her perfectly rounded fingernails a glossy red that matched her clothing and wore a small gold pendant around her neck.

On his other side stood the younger sister, her long black hair cascaded down her back while the front covered part of her right eye and curled to the right. Around her neck was a silver elegant necklace made to look like a spider wed while a small black skull hung just an inch above her breasts. Her dress, like Rose's was a dark red but had a lot of black lace trim and designs on it. She word high heels and the dress had a high V cut to show one of her perfect legs if she wished with her pantyhose stopping mid thigh. Her fingernails were a bit longer than her sisters and had been files to a point while being painted black.

"Good evening," Harry greeted while putting his hands on the railing as the witches and wizards stood around the room and looked up at him. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to this Ball. I know that this time of the year can be stressful, especially with the weight of the past years events. But tonight, let tonight be the night where none of that matters, forget about the past, your troubles, your woes… tonight let us celebrate not what has happened, but what has yet to come. Friends… let us eat, drink, and be marry and allow me to be the first to wish you all a very happy holiday,"

With that the witches and wizards clapped and or cheered for the speech as the ceiling began snowing. People began talking to one another around the room, accepting wine and other drinks from house elves that appeared at the end of his little welcoming speech. Some even sat down and were served whatever they ordered by another house elf.

"Wonderful speech my Lord," Rose told him while holding one on his arms.

"A bit boring though," Velvet hummed.

Harry chuckled, "Now I can't have these ignorant sheep knowing that they are following the wolf instead of the shepherd now can I?" he asked as they walked towards the stairs and descended into the keep.

The sight they made was astounding, on one arm Lord Greyheart escorted a woman that fit the light sides expectations, she was beautiful, the variable poster wife for a noble light sided lord. But on the other side… or arm, he had a woman that people like the Malfoy's would expect of a fellow dark family.

Descending to the final step, they were met by the ever nosy new hound Rita and her inept photographer Bozo who held his camera and looked out of place in the dressy robes he had on.

"Lord Greyheart!" Rita called as she reached him, smiling her sickeningly sweet smile, "Can I ask a few questions for the Daily Prophet?"

He nodded, "Of course… Ms…"

"Skeeter, Rita Skeeter."

Harry already knew who she was but acted like he didn't at first, "Oh yes, Ms. Skeeter… you wrote that article about the Gringotts Goblins raising their interest rates,"

Her smile widened, "So you've heard of me, I take it that you enjoyed my work?"

"Actually I found it to be dreadful and nothing more than baseless accusations to make the Goblins of Gringotts look worse than they really are," he replied evenly, causing her smile to fade. "But don't let that keep you from asking your questions."

"Ah," she exclaimed, a bit ashamed and mortified that she had just been told by perhaps the most alluring man in the UK that he found her work dreadful. "Well… ah, what made you want to throw this winter ball?"

He gave her a smile, "Why not? Winter is a wonderful time of year and Christmas is day for giving. I'm giving everyone here a chance to enjoy a peaceful night, to mingle with others, experience exotic foods, taste divine wine, and dance."

"So who are these ladies?" she continued, ignoring the small flash as Bozo took a photo of the three.

"These lovely ladies are my dates," he replied before nodding to Velvet, "This is Velvet Meiera and this," he stopped, nodding to Rose, "Is Rose Meiera,"

Rose gave a polite nod and smile while Velvet ignored them.

"Same last names?" Rita murmured loudly, partly confused.

Harry nodded, looking at her like she was stupid, "Well of course, they are sisters,"

-X-

Sitting in the living room of Potter Manor, Sirius stared blankly at the ceiling with a dazed look. Yesterday had been a major shock to him and what had happened was not what he had been expecting. He had thought that they would have more time, that they were being careful and that Harry would only find out about his relationship with Imra when they told him.

But that girl overhearing them and kicking the door down changed all that…

"Sirius? What're you thinking about?"

Looking down he saw Imra laying down with the back of her head on his thigh, smiling up at him lovingly.

"Just about how lucky I am to have you," he told her with a grin.

Imra blushed a bit and snuggled closer to him, remembering what had happened the day before…

FLASHBACK

Pressing the knife point harder, she winced as the steel broke her skin. She closed her eyes, steeling herself for this and before she could slice her throat completely open, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"That'll be all Imra," Harry spoke while pulling her arm aside and taking the knife away, turning and walking back around his desk.

Imra and Grace blinked, dumbfounded as to what just happened.

He sat down and saw her look, "Well?"

"B-but, but, b-but?" she sputtered in confusion, "You said…"

He shrugged, "I know what I said, but as Overlord I am completely within my rights to lie and go back on my word. Look, Sirius Black is my Godfather and I do somewhat care for him, so I will not allow him to be with someone that I feel doesn't measure up,"

"So… I can settle down with him even though I'm an Elite?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Of course not, you still broke your oath to me so instead of having you publicly humiliated and killed, I'm stripping you of your rank. You are no longer one of my soldiers but you are still one of my subjects." He then waved her off, "Return to your lover, Imra and take care of him… or else."

FLASHBACK END

Her master had striped her of her rank but allowed her to be with the man she'd fallen for, a fair trade in her opinion. She could no longer serve as his elite warrior, carrying out his will and enforcing his laws but she still could serve him by caring for Sirius, the closest thing he had to family.

She still hadn't told Sirius what her master did that day, only telling him that he had accepted their love and allowed her to settle down with him. She didn't dare tell him either, not knowing how he would react of feel knowing that her master had threatened their lives just to see how she would react. But she did know this, her life was as close to perfect as she had ever thought it would be.

-X-

Once he answered a few questions from Rita, he went on and answered a few from both Teen Witch and Witch Weekly, a more adult version of Teen Witch that featured more adult material that it's younger counterpart yet still seemed to be a gossip rag on celebrities and nobles. He hadn't really paid much attention to it before but apparently, while Lockhart had the title of 'Most Charming' smile, he had been awarded with the title 'Dream-Wizard of the Century'.

When no one was listening, Rose and Velvet would whisper things to him like, "They're right, even after we finish I still dream about you," and hold him tighter with a smirk or laugh.

They chatted with many people until the music changed tune and a light shown up at the top of the other set of stairs, revealing a young girl that no one but Harry and his Mistresses knew. She wore a gorgeous dark green dress with flared sleeves but strangely enough had two long ponytails on each side of her hair, held with green silk ribbon.

Everyone watched as she glided down the stairwell with the grace of a queen and watched as she approached Lord Greyheart with a cute, sweet smile.

"Perfect entrance, my dear," Harry told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Father,"

-X-

At the entrance to Inverness Castle, armored knights of the Overlord guarded the front gate from anyone who didn't have a invitation. Only those that had a real one could enter the grounds and if not, they were stopped by either the knights or the wards. They were personally chosen for this by the Overlord himself and were honored to be here, although having to deal with a certain pest was starting to get irritating.

"Now see here, I am the Minister of Magic and demand entrance," the fat man seethed with his little posse of Umbridge, a toady little woman dressed in a gaudy pink dress, and three Aurors who were given the 'honor' of protecting him.

"Show me an invitation!" the knight demanded with his spear in hand.

The red faced man sputtered, "I don't need an invitation, now move and allow me past or I shall have you arrested!"

"Is that so?" asked another armored figure as he walked over, his armor, unlike the others was much more detailed and intimidating, unlike the plain armored knight, he had a sheathed broad sword at his hip and didn't wear a helmet. He looked around the age of 19 and had short brown hair with a menacing scar running down the right side of his face, starting just below his hairline, over his eye and stopping at his jawbone.

The smooth armored knights saluted him and stood at attention, "Commander!" they chorused in greeting.

"At ease men," the man said only to hear one clear there throat, "and lady,"

He then looked at the group and approached them, standing at least a half foot taller than the Aurors and a foot taller than the Minister. "I am Captain of the Guard, Commander Don, what is the problem here?" he barked out in his harsh deep voice.

"I demand entrance!" Fudge spat, "These ingrates have no respect for me,"

Don raised a scared eyebrow, "If you demand entrance, then we demand an invitation."

"I don't need one," Fudge snapped, feeling that the three Aurors he brought could handle the guards if he needed them to, not noticing the nervous looks they had, "Now let me in or else my men will take you down,"

"Is that so?" Don mused before raising his arm and making a signal.

In no time flat, a dozen archers appeared on the wall above the gate while ten more knights appeared from wooden doors inside the gate wall. Like many old castles, they had hollow walls for guards quarters for the guards to rest in before and after their shift.

Don crossed his arms and observed them coldly, "You and what army?"

Fudge turned dark red.

The commander snorted, "Now, kindly remove yourself from the premises. You might be the Minister but you name isn't worth shit here and it can't grant you entrance here. Lord Greyheart shall hear of this."

"I'll see you and your Lord thrown in prison," Fudge growled, "Forming an army and plotting against the Ministry."

Not only Don laughed, but every soldier there laughed, shocking the group.

"Plotting against the Ministry?" Don mocked, "Neither us or our Lord give two damns for you or your Ministry, all we care for is the safety of Lord Greyheart. Now, remove yourselves or be removed."

-X-

With the news of Lord Greyheart having a daughter now common knowledge around the room, everything had went back to how it was. Although now most families with a son that was old enough were now hoping to get a marriage contract with Grace Greyheart marrying into their family.

Dumbledore had entertained the thought of snooping through the castle but thought against it, despite hopefully finding something good on the man that could be used as blackmail he had seen the guards and sensed some power in them. So he would have to play it cool for now and hopefully find out where his daughter went to school at and hopefully get her to transfer.

He watched as Greyheart conversed with the Greengrass family for a bit, sending his daughter with their's as they talked. Dumbledore started to approach him but Fredrick Flint, the father of Marcus Flint, the teen caught attempting to rape a young girl at Hogwarts but managed to stay out of prison, beat him to the man.

Stopping just far enough to listen in, he waited to hear what the man wanted.

Harry, who had been talking to Matthew while his Mistresses happily chatted about girl things with Lady Greengrass, was interrupted by a pale man with bad teeth asking to let his son marry Grace.

"A marriage contract?" He repeated before thinking.

"Yeah, Marcus is only a year older." Fredrick replied before looking around, "He's here somewhere,"

"I was under the impression that your son was a sex offender," Harry stated loudly, "Didn't he get caught trying to rape an eleven year old schoolgirl?"

But before the man could reply, a loud shriek pierced the air. 'Grace!' he yelled in his mind, recognizing her yell before feeling a small draw of power through their small connection. A loud yell followed just a moment later and everyone turned to see Lord Greyheart's child performing wandless magic, or what they though was wandless magic. What she was really doing was somehow using his Evil Presence spell to try and kill someone.

Breaking into a sprint, Harry ran over and grabbed Grace's open palm before the person was killed, breaking her enraged concentration, "That's enough," he spoke, his voice carrying over the silent room as he looked at her with a serious expression, "What is the meaning of this my child?"

She pointed at the prone figure, "He put his filth mouth and hands on me Father!" she hissed, "Saying that I would belong to him. Father I want his blood!"

Looking at the person still laying facedown on the floor, Harry felt enraged that someone dared to touch his little Grace and shocked the crowd when his evil presence magic took the form of lightning and jumped all around his arms and torso. Walking over he noticed that everyone was backing off until a large circle of people surrounded him.

He grabbed the person by the back of his neck and lifted him up off the floor where his feet dangled inches off the ground.

Short black hair, pale skin, crooked teeth, he recognized him instantly as Marcus Flint.

Looking around the room he saw Fredrick Flint, the teens father and held him up to face him, making the man pale. "Flint, why am I not surprised," he hissed, "Not only has your son tried to rape a young girl but now he dares to touch another, MINE NO LESS!"

The room seemed to shake at his roar and the rumors about his magical ability were settled once and for all, Harrison Greyheart was extremely powerful.

The man tried to stutter something out but Harry ignored it and slung the teen forward, throwing him and sending him bouncing and rolling across the floor until he came to rest at Flint's feet.

"You take your insignificant insect of a son and leave this place. For this I declare blood feud against the Flint Family, leave now or I will declare war and end your line,"

Flint hastily grabbed his son and got out of there. Blood feuds were a old tradition for when one pureblood family does something that greatly insulted another. One such example was the ongoing feud between the Weasley and Malfoy families, they weren't openly violent towards each other but it served as a open show of hatred. Blood war on the other hand was an even older pureblood tradition where families openly fought each other. Blood war only ended when an opposing family was wiped out or if one surrendered, usually that meant the execution of the head of the family and any others that caused the war while the others were enslaved, forced to be servants or sex toys for the winning Lord.

With Flint gone, Harry straightened his robes and walked over to Grace, whispering something to her and making her walk off before turning to everyone else, "Sorry about that everyone, please continue to enjoy yourselves."

Rose and Velvet hurried over to him, "What happened to little Grace, Dark One?" Velvet whispered as everyone started talking about what just happened.

"Apparently, Marcus Flint thought that I would be accepting his fathers marriage contract to have her marry him and didn't feel like waiting," Harry said darkly before looking to Rose, "I want you to return to the manor and calm Grace down, she's pissed and somehow was able to use my magic through our connection to the Tower Heart."

"What does that mean for Grace?" Rose asked, knowing that anyone other than him would be badly effected by using his strongest magic, such as the Evil Presence spell.

"I don't know," he admitted, whispering back, "I've already severed her connection to the Tower Heart just in case but don't know if my powers have effected her any more that before."

"But she should be resistant to the effects," Velvet added, "Your power has been coursing through her for years,"

Harry nodded, "Yes but never before has she had access to my Evil Presence spells, only the Fire Spells and the minion ones. Her exposure to my pure corruption magic may have warped her mind even further, you saw how she didn't immediately respond to my commands,"

"But if her mind was twisted any more than already," Rose started before gasping and looking sad, making Harry nod.

"If she had indeed absorbed my power, I see only two outcomes. Either she will overcome it and grow stronger or it will consume her and she will have to die,"

The thought of Grace dying was saddening to all three of them. Even though he had taken her as a punishment to the town of Spree, Harry had clothed her, fed her, and trained her. She was the closest thing he had as a daughter… a fanatically loyal daughter who wanted nothing more than to be invited into his bed and fucked but a daughter none the less.

Rose also saw her as her own, she had been training her on how to act like noble lady. Tea parties, gardening, the occasional lesson on how to sexually torture a woman like the one that betrayed Harry in his past. Velvet on the other hand was more of a sluttish aunt, she had been the one to teach Grace on the art of Fem-rape with a strap-on as well as how to effetely use a whip and she'd hate to see her die.

Rose kissed him and left, following the path that Grace had taken and heading towards the Tower Gate in the other room.

"Are you sure that killing her is the only other way?" Velvet asked after a moment, holding on to his arm as Rose vanished behind a door.

Only a flicker of sadness appeared in his eyes as he heard her, "No, we could always lock her up in a cage and take care of her but I'd be kinder to just put her out of her misery. If it indeed consumes her, her mind will be warped until she is nothing more than a wild beast, forever in pain and wondering in endless confusion. She has been such a good soldier for me, I couldn't force her to live like that."

Her hands tightened around his forearm, "Damn that boy, damn him for causing this." she hissed out, making him hum in agreement.

"Do not worry my love, he shall suffer greatly for this."

"Good evening Lord Greyheart,"

Turning his head, Harry saw Dumbledore walk up with his damn twinkling eyes behind those half-moon glasses and frowned, showing his annoyance, "You must have a different understanding of the word 'Good'," he replied, voice dripping with annoyance and anger, "For I fail to see what is so good about it anymore. Someone asks for my little girls hand in marriage and then the same person who would marry her acts as if she is an object to be had. My child, my darling little angel is now enraged thanks to some fool who should be in Azkaban for attempting to rape a younger child. My party, which was meant to promote unity and the holiday sprite has now lost it's feeling of togetherness. And now, I am close to declaring a blood war against the Flint family. Forgive me if I fail to see the goodness left."

Dumbledore winced slightly as the man listed all that down, "I did not mean to offend, I just wished to meet you and wish you well." it was a lie, he really wanted to try and manipulate him through his child but now that she was gone and Greyheart himself was angry, he had to back away and try later, maybe even try to get rid of the woman on his arm, she was far to dark sided for his liking and would need to be removed.

"I don't like him, Dark One," Velvet mumbled, seeing the hidden contempt he had as he looked at her, "I can't believe you actually deal with going to his school."

"Don't worry, he to will suffer in the future."

Harry scanned the room and saw a head of black and blond hair before smirking. She wore a dark green coat that reached just below her knees over her dress while she sat at a table in a corner looking a bit bored as she sipped her drink. Her skin was pale but not greasy, nor did she have any imperfections aside from a few age lines and wrinkles. The top of her hair was all black, almost like a cap while the sides and back were pale blond.

He recognized her as Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius' wife and Draco's mother.

"Velvet, at the table in the corner, blond and black hair," he said lowly to the woman, allowing her to look for the person.

She saw her, "Wow, and I thought the girl with green hair looked weird… a target?"

Harry smirked at her, "In a way,"

Velvet's eyes widened, "Ohh, THAT kind of target," she murmured before studying her, "Well with the right clothing she would be amusing to watch you play with, who is she?"

"That my dear, is Narcissa Malfoy. The mother of my childhood foe and the wife if the guy I told you about,"

Velvet smirked, "Well when you put it that way," she giggled before letting go of his arm, "I'll go check on Rose and Grace, don't do anything that I wouldn't,"

-X-

Narcissa sighed as she was forced to come to this party by her husband, she had wanted to stay home with Draco but Lucius wouldn't have it. So she spent all morning getting ready and they left, but not before giving her little Dragon Draco a kiss and telling him to be good. But just before they left, Lucius got a letter summoning him to the Ministry about some emergency.

Cursing the world, he had her go alone to represent the family alone, to bring them honor as one of the families invited to Greyheart's party. It, like most Gala events was boring, most talked business and family gossip with only a few people actually dancing together. It wasn't until Greyheart's daughter went off on the Flint boy did thing's pick up a bit. She had been looking in that direction at the time and saw what happened, Flint had walked up behind the girl and touched her, kissing on her neck and saying something.

Only, Grace Greyheart wasn't a normal little girl.

She elbowed the teen back, screaming, then used wandless magic to electrocute the teen until her father forced her to stop.

But after that things had slowly got boring again, the high point being when Greyheart threw the teen across the floor and declared a blood feud.

"Greetings Lady Malfoy,"

Turning her head she saw Lord Greyheart standing across from her with a kind smile, one that wouldn't look out of place on Dumbledore but fit so much better.

"Lord Greyheart, how nice to meet you," she replied while holding out her hand.

Harry took it and kissed her knuckles, "It is strange to find a beautiful woman such as yourself sitting alone,"

"My husband was called away for work, so I'm forced to come alone,"

"That is terrible, a woman should never be forced to come alone,"

She smirked, not missing how he would stress the word come and turn the simple sentence into an innuendo. "My, my, Lord Greyheart, are you asking what I think you are? I am a married woman after all,"

Harry smirked, having remembered in the past that Lucius had basically ignored Narcissa after the birth of Draco. Only marrying her for status and to get an heir. He only really went out to parties with her because it was expected of him. She had even been a bit… unloyal after Draco was born.

"Lady Malfoy, I know a lot of things. And when you can call your union an honest marriage, you will be able to call a troll smart. I know about that muggle you imperioed and fornicated with in the past"

Her eyes widened.

"Yes, I know that dirty little secret of yours,"

"What do you want?" she whispered, knowing a blackmail when she saw one. She had seen Lucius do it many times before and had even done the same back in Hogwarts. Guess things do come back around to haunt you.

"Tonight, after the party, you will meet me at the Leaky Cauldron," he said evenly, "I will tell you there, but for now… have a wonderful evening."

_To be continued…_

-X-

REVIEW

Or else… or else… hm, or else what? Oh well, that'll be a surprise and knowing my sick mind it'll be something heinous, degrading, and possibly traumatizing.


	19. Chapter 19: Acquisition of Narcissa

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 19:

-X-

AN: This is mainly a lemon chapter. Also, Harry may seem a bit OOC (Out of Character) at the moment but it will be explained later for those who can't figure it out.

As the party ended and everyone was gone, Harry sat on the throne as multiple house elves and minions scurried back and forth on the floor below. While he now owned the title to the castle, it was still being used as a Museum and Art Gallery during the day and he really didn't feel like moving into a huge castle just yet. Besides, with people paying a small fee to see all the art and bought little souvenirs from gift shops, they would now have to pay a fee to use his castle.

Don, one of his top commanders and Knights, one of the two orphans he had trained, knelt down on one knee in front of him and gave a report on tonight.

"I see," Harry mused with a half smirk, holding his glass of red wine in his hand. It would've been a full smirk but honestly he didn't have it in him at the moment, with Grace possibly going insane… well even more insane, he was worried. With Don reporting the confrontation at the gate with Fudge, news that somehow didn't surprise him I the least, he would have to keep an eye out… just to see how big a fool Fudge makes of himself before he takes action.

"Don, report back to the Tower and continue to oversee the training of my Cavalry," he dismissed.

Don nodded slowly, "Yes my Lord,"

Watching as he stood and walked away, heading to the Tower Gate that would take him back to the Dark Tower, Harry sighed and began thinking back to Grace once again, the sight of her enraged face as she yelled and tried to murder the fool that dared to touch her.

Had it not been for the hundred plus witnesses, he would've finished him off personally after stopping her.

Leaning back into the throne and taking a deep breath, Harry calmed himself down as not to lose his temper. It would not due any good to go off on a killing spree just yet, he refused to be like those false overlords in the past and just go off killing and pillaging when he got upset.

Sitting up, he slung the wineglass to the side with a roar that rattled the windows and terrified even the minions, who were used to roars of anger and loved them. The glass cup shattered, red wine splashing all over the rug that ran down the entire walkway.

'DAMN THAT FOOL!' he screamed in his mind, clinching his fists and shaking in rage. He will see to it that Marcus Flint suffers, he will know suffering unlike anything he could ever dream of. His mother, his father, any siblings he had, they would all share a fate worse than death.

"M-m-master?" whimpered a house elf as it approached from the other side, arms held close to it's chest in fear of being lashed out at, "A-are you… ok?"

Harry slowly rotated his head until he could glare at the little floppy-eared elf from one eye, "Do I 'look' ok to you?" he hissed out with his teeth clinched together, making in nod in fear as he 'looked' fine.

Closing his eyes, Harry took another calming breath before looking at the now terrified creature, "Just clean that up," he said with a calm tone before the door to the room where the Tower Gate opened.

Out stepped the small orphan girl that Rose had taken in, the ten year old child was now somewhere around the age of thirteen or fourteen and had grown up a bit. Her name was Kimberly, or just Kim for short, she wore a plain white gown and had a small silver charm that Rose had given her as a gift with the girls name on the front. But despite her growing up and getting healthier thanks to Rose's care, it seemed that fate had played a cruel trick on her in return for being given the honor of being his mistresses handmaiden.

Not two months into becoming a handmaiden, she had been helping care for Roses gardens and accidentally stumbled into the wrong room. Instead of being greeted by numerous flowers and herbs, she found herself surrounded by Man-eating Venus Flytraps, all hungrily snapping at her and surrounding her in the room.

When Rose realized that she was alone in her other garden, she went of to look for Kim only to find her curled up in the middle of her other garden, surrounded by her man-eating plants and whimpering. Luckily she had walked in so far that the plants couldn't reach, unluckily for her however, was that the ones near the door were older and had been able to stretch their stems so that they blocked the way.

Rose had saved Kim from the plants, which were smart enough to fear the older woman, but the traumatic experience had left her a mute and gave he a huge fear of those plants and the wilderness in general.

The girl walked over and handed him a vial labeled, 'Calming Drought, 1 dose.'. Making him smile and internally thank Rose for sending this. Some of his smarter Blue Minions and Dark Elves had been making potions using books and supplies he supplied them, issuing them out to his Knights and Elves out on missions.

In that world there was such things as healing potions and mana potions but they were rare and no one really had the knowledge to make them. Magic users there were a lot more scarce than they were here, especially human magic users, some elves could use their magic but it was mostly for healing, that was why they specialized in ranged weapons an not heavy combat. He had been trying to find more mages in that world, even trying to have magic taught to children in hopes of getting some magic wielding soldiers, but sadly it seemed impossible to teach.

"Thank you Kim," he muttered after downing the potion, slowly feeling his anger fade into the background of his mind, "You may return now,"

She nodded, giving him a bow and leaving.

Harry checked the time and decided that it was time to go meet Narcissa, she had been stewing in her nervousness for long enough.

-X-

Sitting at a table in the dusty old tavern, Narcissa did her best to ignore the drinking wizards around the room while trying to his her nervousness. Somehow Greyheart knew about her using an unforgivable and degrading herself with a muggle man, even if it got out as a rumor her social life would be over, maybe even her marriage. She couldn't bare to lose Draco in the divorce, knowing that Lucius would win the case as she was the one who did wrong.

"My, my, I was wondering if you'd actually show up,"

Looking over, she saw Greyheart standing beside her with his arms crossed and a hood over his head, "Did I have a choice?"

Harry smirked, "Of course you did, I just made sure you would chose the one I wanted." he told her coolly, "Now, get up and follow me,"

She obeyed, standing up and following him out into muggle London and zipping her coat as the cold air got to her. They walked in silence for a few minutes, watching the snowflakes start falling from the sky before he turned and walked into an alley.

He turned to her, lowering the hood before raising some privacy wards. "There, now we can get to business…"

"What do you want?"

Harry laughed, a cold, dead, laugh that chilled her more than the weather, "Tell me, if the world were to know what I do about you, what do you think they will call you?"

"…" She was silent, looking down and away.

"Fine, you need not answer me… I already know. They would call you trash… I thought that this place would be a motivating venue to have this discussion because if you managed to stay out of Azkaban, this would be a perfect example of the home you have to look forward to."

She glanced around, dumpsters covered in profanity, trashcans tipped over with their contents scattered all around, mold on the bricks, it even had some green slime dripping from the corner of the dumpster.

"Wouldn't you agree?" he mused mockingly, "This is real motivating isn't it," His smirk was downright evil, had she not known better, she would swear that he was the Dark Lord.

Harry approached her and grabbed her under the arm, moving her deeper into the ally, "Before, you asked me what I wanted from you." he began before turning her to face him, "Well… I want to see you suffer,"

Her eyes widened.

"No, not like that," Harry exclaimed, seeing the look she got, "I want to see you degrade yourself… here, surrounded by your kind… you worthless trash. Now, strip."

"W-what!" she gasped, looking insulted, "I will not,"

Harry only chuckled, "Oh yes you will, for you see. I have ways of making people do as I wish. Old Umbridge was only one to suffer my wrath, ignorant bigoted bitch. She got in my way one time and seeing as I couldn't harm her… well I went after someone else she cared deeply for."

Narcissa's eyes widened, "Y-You… you killed her daughter?"

He shrugged, "In a way, I didn't partake in the many deeds that had befallen the girl but I did take pleasure in watching as she was raped and tortured, her screams of pain and pleas for mercy were nice to listen to. But you can take solace in knowing that it wasn't some brutish man hunched over her, I do not allow men to rape my victims, only women." Harry told her before his hand found her throat, pushing her up against the wall. "Now, you can either do as I say or you can try to scream and escape me-"

He didn't get to finish as she quickly drew her wand, only for him to catch her hand with his free one, "Hmm, as expected…" he muttered before squeezing her throat and pushing her up the wall, not letting her breath.

Narcissa began to panic, kicking her legs and clawing at his hand with her one free hand, scratching him with her fingernails and even breaking one.

He chuckled as her face slowly turned blue, her eyes slowly rolling to the back of her head before he relaxed his grip, letting her breath. "I gave you a chance for this to be relatively painless but now, I'm going to have a bit of fun with you. Hell maybe I'll even have your son kidnapped and forced to watch,"

Narcissa gritted her teeth before being slammed into the wall again, this time with enough force to knock her out.

Harry chuckled darkly as he held the limp woman and carried her to the back of the alley where a Tower Gate was stationed, having planned this just in case.

-X-

Upon arriving back at the Dark Tower, Harry had Narcissa taken to the torture chamber and chained to the wall before going upstairs where Graces Chambers were. Inside, he found his mistresses sitting on a chair on each side of her small twin sized bed while Grace laid there asleep.

"How is she?" he questioned while walking over and standing at the foot of her bed.

"She finally went to sleep my Lord," Rose murmured, tired and stressed. "When I arrived she started having head pains, so I gave her something to help her rest."

"You should go and get some rest," he told her, "I'll call a house elf to watch over her,"

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine," Rose insisted.

"Rose," he stressed, "Go. To. Sleep. That is an order as your Lord,"

She sighed, "Yes my lord," before standing and heading to their chambers to rest, but not before giving Grace one last look.

Velvet stood up and walked over to embrace him, "Should I go too?"

He shook his head, "No, Narcissa decided that she wasn't going to submit to me, so before I corrupt her mind I plan on taking my frustrations out on her." the overlord stated while returning the embrace. "Why don't you go and get ready? I'll meet you in the torture chamber in a moment."

She nodded and left the room.

Hearing the door close, Harry stepped next to the bed, moving the chair and sitting down next to the sleeping girls head. "Grace…" he spoke quietly while reaching out and rubbing her cheek, "I have watched as you grew up, from that sweet and innocent little village girl to my most faithful and loyal warrior. True… I may have warped your mind just a bit but, the lengths you went to just to make me proud of you… that was all you, I can't control someone's emotion so easily… hell, I've barely been able to control my own after you left."

Moving a strand of her brown hair from her face, Harry took her hand and held it. "When I heard that you murdered your own parents, I knew that something was wrong… but I ignored it, when you went out of your way to kill those bandits at the coast I figured that you merely wanted to show your devotion. For so long I thought that all these little things were because you lusted after me… I'm such a fool. I've been so busy chasing other women, using them for their connections, name, or plainly to spite their family that I was blinded to the fact that you weren't just lusting after me and trying to get my attention. You were in love with me."

He held her limp hand tight between his and kissed her knuckles, "Grace… my little Grace. I don't know it you can hear me, but have to get better, I don't want to have to kill you if you go insane." He whispered into her hand before standing and leaning over her, "Grace, if you can hear me… I order you to overcome this, not as my Soldier… but as my next mistress."

Leaning down, Harry kissed her softly on the lips before standing and summoning Nippy, telling her to watch over and care for Grace. That if she woke up before he returned to get him immediately.

With Grace in good care, he stalked out of the room and went downstairs to where Narcissa was waiting.

-X-

Trapped in a sea of darkness, Grace pulled her knees up to her chest and whimpered, holding her hands against her ears.

**_He doesn't care for you_**

"Please…" she sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "the voices… please stop,"

**_You killed us_**

The voices of every person she had killed was whispering at her through the never ending sea of shadow. The pain in her head never stopped, fairing with every breath, every sob, every twitch of her muscles. Those voices made it worse, whenever one talked the pain reached new heights.

**_He'll throw you aside, he'll replace you_**

"No… no he won't," she cried.

**_He will. Just like you threw us aside._**

Her eyes clinched harder, "That voice…" she grimaced, recognizing the voice of the woman she had killed a few years ago… her own mother.

**_You killed me Grace, you killed your own mother for a monster that doesn't love you like I did_**

"Stop…"

**_I loved you Grace! I did anything I could to keep you safe._**

"No…"

**_And you killed me. You killed me for that monster._**

"He's no monster…"

**_He threatened to use you against me, to make you forget and hurt your family, then he hurt me… made me do things!_**

"You lie…"

_**He raped me Grace, he and his mistresses raped me every nearly every night just for fun. I tried to resist but they said that they would use you instead if I didn't submit**_

"Your lying…"

**_Open your eyes! He may act like a merciful and kind Overlord but I've seen him behind closed door, I've seen the monster he is! For every kind act he shows there are five cruel ones that are never seen._**

"…"

**_You never heard about the little town past the Ruborian Desert did you, what he did to them for refusing to submit and live under his rule, even killing the messenger? He secretly gathered a group of his knights and captured the town. The town mayor was forced to watch as his wife was raped by his soldiers then was burned alive while his family and the rest of the town watched. The rest of the town was then enslaved and turned into mindless drones, they now work the mines._**

"Stop… please stop,"

_Grace…_

Her head shot up, "M-Master?"

_My little Grace… I don't know it you can hear me…_

Grace got to her knees and started looking around for him. "I hear you!" she shouted, "Master I'm here!" Forcing herself to stand she searched for him in vain, not knowing where she was.

_Grace, if you can hear me… I order you to overcome this_

She forced herself to move, ignoring the pain in her head and the tired aches in her legs as she seemed to move in slow motion, as if she were stuck in a tar pit. But the pain was too great and she fell, tears streaming down her face as darkness began to overtake her prone form.

_not as my Soldier… but as my next mistress_

Her eyes snapped open.

-X-

Slight Torture and Non-Consensual Sex

START

Narcissa's screams traveled all throughout the underground dungeon of the Dark Tower, all through the maze of small tunnels and even into the chambers made to house the family of Water Serpents belonging to the Overlord. Gnarl, who was taking a nap at the time fell into an even deeper sleep, lulled by the screams of a pretty lady.

Harry chuckled from his chair as he watched Velvet cover the older woman's back in angry red welts with a long leather bull whip, each strike making her scream and arc her back in pain.

Narcissa was hanging by her wrists from a pair of cuffs on the wall, her forehead pressed into the stone as she sobbed from the pain. Her robes and bra lay strewn on the floor below her, ripped and cut from her body until she wore nothing but her panties.

"Again," she heard him speak, before the whip snapped against her shoulder blade forcing her to scream as it hit an already tender spot. She had never put much thought into religion before but now she was sure that this man… no, he wasn't a man, he had to be the devil himself, was evil incarnate.

Harry watched her shoulders shake as her scream died down to pain filled cries and smirked, "Again,"

Velvet raised the whip and threw her arm forward, the tip hitting the small of her back dead center, right on the spine. This caused the resulting scream to increase in volume as well as temporarily paralyze her legs from the shock.

Narcissa's scream faded until she coughed and wheezed, losing her voice from it's prolonged use.

Standing up, Harry slowly approached the woman and lightly stroked the long red lines that crisscrossed her entire back, making her wince. "I still don't think you've learned your lesson Narcissa, do you think so?"

She nodded , her eyes clinched shut.

"Wrong answer," he cooed before slapping her back with his hand. "I think you need a few more lashings to learn that what you think no longer matters,"

Grabbing her hips, he moved her body away from the wall and turned her around, ignoring her pained expression as her back scraped the stone. He smirked and looked at her breasts, which weren't quite a D-cup but were larger than a C and barely shagged.

Turning, he moved out of the way, "Velvet, hit anywhere you wish, just not her pretty face."

Soon her thighs, breasts, stomach, and pelvis (Although you couldn't see from her panties) matched her back and she was in a haze of pain, her face a bright red and covered in tears.

"I think that'll be enough for now, Velvet," Harry mused while standing behind her, "It's time to move on to the next part,"

Grabbing a health potion, he uncorked the small vial and forced the blood red liquid down Narcissa's throat, healing most of her pain and soothing her aching throat.

Velvet stripped her clothing off and stood necked in the room with a sexy grin as Harry removed his shirt. "No, Dark One, let me help you with that first," she laughed before sinking to her knees and removing his pants. He wasn't wearing any undergarments at the time so his manhood was revealed at full mass.

"Ohh, let me get first taste," Velvet cooed before grabbing the base and licking him.

Narcissa could do nothing but watch as the woman that whipped her licked and sucked the cock of the devil himself. Her lewd slurps and moans filled the room as she devoured him with ease and never gagged as he began to thrust in and out of her willing mouth.

Harry growled and buried her nose in his pubes, twitching a few times as he shot his load down her throat.

Velvet pulled back and wiped her mouth off, "That was fun, next time let me taste it before I swallow."

"Of course my dear, but first…" he trailed off and looked to Narcissa, making Velvet giggle.

The blond could do nothing as she was unchained from the wall and forced to lay spread-eagle on a table that hung from the ceiling by four chains. There was a metal ring on each corner at they fed ropes through and used to tie her in place while her head hung over the edge uncomfortably.

Harry forced her head up, holding it and making her watch as Velvet stood between her legs with a nasty smirk while holding a knife. She sliced her panties off and began to poke and prod at her pussy before slowly working her ways up to licking and probing.

Narcissa panted and moaned, tensing up and suffering as her body was unable to move and add to the stimulation. This continued for what felt like hours until she was reduced to tears once more and begged for release.

Harry nodded to Velvet and he stood before walking off and returning with a purple strap on and wearing a big grin as she positioned herself. With a single, savage thrust, the smooth toy was jammed to the hilt.

"AHHHHH-"

Narcissa's scream was cut off as Harry lowered her head and pushed his cock down her throat, making her choke and gag.

Harry and Velvet 'Pig Roasted' the pureblood roughly, for a while until Harry came, pulling out and cumming on her face with a grunt.

"This bitch isn't half bag, love," Harry mused while rubbing his member on her face, smearing his semen around. "At least her mouth is anyway,"

Velvet hummed and removed the strap on, "Yes but watching you mouth fuck her really got me hot, let's do the thing we did to Rose last time,"

He chuckled and nodded.

Narcissa groaned as a dildo was inserted back inside her before blinking as Velvet bent over her until her pussy was just an inch above her face. Moments later Harry positioned himself behind her and pushed himself into the woman. Narcissa closed her eyes as his member and balls touched her face before groaning as Velvet pushed the toy in and out at a fast pace.

He came inside Velvet and pulled out, watching as his seed dripped out and onto the woman below who didn't seem to notice, as Velvet was busy shoving the toy in as far as she could.

Releasing the toy, Velvet stood, rubbing her dripping bits all over Narcissa's face before hugging Harry with a kiss, "Oh Dark One, I feel all warm and gooey inside… although that could just be your cum in me. Don't you think she deserves it?"

He grinned and nodded, untying the woman and bending her over the same table before shoving himself in.

END OF LEMON

-X-

Hours later, Narcissa managed to limp out of the floo in Malfoy Manor, jaw sore, her womanhood aching, and her bum sore, she could even still taste his essence in her mouth. It was late but Lucius had yet to return home, she knew that because Draco was still up.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound strict but managed only to sound tired.

The blond boy turned, holding a bowl of ice-cream, "Nothing,"

"What have I told you? No sweets before bed and you stayed up passed your bedtime, you are lucky I'm so tired or else I'd tan your rear."

He looked downcast, "Sorry Mum,"

"Now put that ice-cream down and come give your mother a kiss, then go straight to bed."

He set the bowl down and did as she said, "Mum… what's that white stuff in your hair?"

Her face turned red, "Ah… nothing dear, just some… ah… cream from a pastry… from the party…"

"Was it good?"

She smiled, "Best I ever had,"

Draco never notice that his mother's eyes were glowing before returning back to their normal color, signifying that she was now a puppet to the Overlord.

"Really? I'd love to try it one day!"

-X-

On Christmas day, the town at the foot of the Dark Tower threw a party for the holiday's although it was a bit more subdued once they learned that Grace had fallen ill and had a possibility of dying. They had sent flowers and their warm wishes for her to get well soon, Graces room looked like a small meadow now thanks to the gifts.

But unlike the village, the Tower wasn't as full of wonder and merriment. Harry and his mistresses had only got out of bed that day because of Grace, who had still yet to show any signs of improvement or otherwise. He let the older Hermione out of her cage, allowing her to accompany them to breakfast before Rose went with Kim to care for her plants while Velvet went to play with her pet water serpent.

That left Harry to return her to her cage alone. With the weather change, he had given her a robe as much of the tower was like an icebox and he didn't want his personal bookworm to freeze to death, forcing him to do his own homework.

Entering the room he took the robe from her, leaving her in her panties and bra. The cage had a mild heating charm to keep her warm but it was very uncomfortable and he knew it.

"Hermione…" he started before she could enter, making her turn her head to him.

"Yes master?" she replied, her voice quite and her sprite broken.

He looked down at the off white panties, taking in the shape of her rear. "Come here,"

She obeyed without a thought, walking over and standing in front of him with her head down.

Harry looked at her, thinking of the other Hermione and how they were so alike yet so different. Ever since he had made the younger Hermione his loyal friend, he had been much nicer to this one and, dare he admit, began to like this one too. Maybe it was just because she was the older version and he was just transferring his thoughts about the young one to the older on, who knows? But what he did know was that he had a lot to look forward to when the young Hermione grew up.

She stiffened as he touched her cheek and stepped closer, lifting her head to look into her eyes, which showed just how broken she was now.

"Your not going to your cage right now," he told her before pressing his lips to hers, "I'm going to have sex with you and let you stay in my bed."

"Yes master," she spoke, almost in a whimper, "I am yours to use, fuck me as hard as you want, I wont fight you."

"I know, but don't worry, I'll be gentle."

-X-

Nearly an hour and a half later, Hermione gasped as she laid with her back on his chest, his member pulsing as his cum filled her bowls. One of his hands rubbed her quivering womanhood while the other rubbed her breast as they both laid under the warm sheets.

She sighed and drifted off the sleep tired and warm as he played with her body in amusement.

Harry hummed and moved her tied body until she was face down as he hovered over her, dick still inside her rear. He gave a few test humps and began to use her again, not caring if she had fallen asleep. After all, she had been sleeping in a small, cold, and cramped cage for a while, he couldn't fault her for this.

He honestly didn't know why he was being kind to her, usually he'd take pleasure in watching her squirm. Or maybe… just maybe he was acting out what he wanted to do with her younger self? Maybe he should go on and take her to a nice hidden area of the castle and show her the joys of being his concubine.

"Mmm," he exclaimed before cumming again five minutes later. Rolling over, he sighed in pleasure and got comfortable, Velvet had loved it when she molested him in his younger form, maybe the idea had merit.

_To be continued…_

-X-


	20. Chapter 20: The End of First year!

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 20:

-X-

AN: I was looking over my last chapter and noticed something, Grace did not wake up after hearing Harry's voice, she gained the will to continue fighting against insanity.

-X-

Harry awoke to a pulse of magic, sitting up, uncaring if he had just thrown Hermione off his chest, he tossed the sheets aside and jumped out of bed. Pulling on his pants, he burst through the door, nearly trampling a minion that was cleaning the floor and sprinted down the hall to where he felt the pulse. Graces room.

The door didn't hold him back at all, it barely slowed him down as he kicked it with enough force to kill a man instantly.

Inside he found Grace tossing and turning violently in bed, Nippy was cowering in a corner and whimpering, the chest of draws cut to pieces next to her.

"Master Harry sir!" Nippy cried before scrambling over to him and hiding behind his legs. "I-I tried to come get you b-but," she stopped and pointed to the girl.

Harry looked from the little elf and over to Grace, who was arching her back up out of bed before one of her arms began glowing blue and released a bright flash. The sound of things breaking to the side caught is attention and he was shocked to see that she had just uses a Sectumsempra, or a Dark Cutting Curse.

'Magic?' he thought before another cutting curse shattered her window. "Nippy get out of here and seal the room… I'll take care of this."

Nippy nodded, too afraid of the girl to argue with her master and scurried away.

Harry then turned to Grace with a frown as another curse cut a deep line in the stone floor and approached her, "Grace?" he called only to receive a curse in return, slicing his shoulder open.

"Damn it!" he cursed while touching the wound and feeling his blood between his fingers.

Grace rolled out of her bed and onto the floor before picking herself up and growling like an animal as she stared at him, her hand still glowing.

"Grace," as stressed as if talking to a child, "Don't you do it,"

His order went unheeded as she attacked once again, but he dodged and lunged at her, tackling her and holding her arms to her side as they both thrashed around on the floor wildly.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed while fighting against his grip, trying to gain any leverage she could against the shirtless man.

Harry bit his lip and squeezed her tight, "Damn it Grace… get a hold of yourself," he growled as she continued fighting, even slamming her head into his.

Getting tired of this he growled back and slung her around, releasing her and throwing the girl into the wall, where she hit with a thump and fell with a cry. "I SAID STOP IT NOW!" he roared at her, causing the Dark Tower to rumble with him.

Grace looked up at him, the wildness gone and replaced with a look of fear and… recognition?

"M-Master?" she whimpered while looking around her damaged room, "What happened? Where am I?" images flew through her head and she gasped while pushing herself up the wall, her eyes filling with tears. She could remember everything now, he wanted her to be his mistress but she had just attacked and tried to kill him. He would never trust her now, she'd be lucky not to be removed from his service and killed.

Harry watched as she dropped to her knees in tears, "Master, please forgive me, I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't in control. I didn't know what was happening," she sobbed while crawling to him. "Please forgive me!"

He looked down at her, she was back! Grace was back to her normal self! Reaching down, Harry stood her up and looked at her with a smile before pulling her close, letting her sniff into his chest. "It's ok, Grace," he told her with a smile, "I forgive you,"

-X-

Back in the UK, Hermione was busy opening the gifts her parents had gotten her while they watched with a smile, drinking coffee and sitting on the couch in their robes and pajamas. Her parents even exchanged gifts… well her father gave her mom a lovely ring. When she asked her mother what she got for dad she just smiled and said, 'I already gave it to him last night,'

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later and her father, Dan went to answer is.

He opened the door and blinked at the sight of a delivery man holding a clipboard while the truck was parked a few feet away, "Are you the father of Hermione J. Granger?"

"Ah… yeah,"

The man held out the clipboard, "Sign please,"

Dan took it but didn't sign it, "Sign for what? I thought you guys normally didn't work on holidays." he asked, his tone a bit suspicious.

The man smirked, "Your right, but we aren't what you'd call normal," he said with a wink, "I'm a delivery wizard, I have to dress like this to blend in."

He nodded, "Oh," he had just learned that there was a whole different world hidden amongst them and that his only daughter was a witch, it wasn't too hard to believe. "What's the delivery?" the man asked while signing the paper and handing it back.

"Well let's see," the wizard muttered while flipping to another page, "I was given two large packages to be delivered to Ms. Granger from one of her school mates… hmm, it doesn't say who exactly sent it…"

"Is that bad?"

The man shook his head, "No, we screen all packages for anything harmful so there safe. Although to do this you have to have some weight to throw around, your daughter must have made a powerful friend," he walked back to the delivery truck and unloaded two shoebox sized packages.

"Kind of small for a large package?" Dan observed as he returned.

The wizard chuckled, "It's under a shrinking charm. May I enter and resize them for you?"

Dan nodded and the man did as he said, placing them down and tapping them with his wand, making them grow two times as big, much to the muggle's amazement.

"Well have a good day sir,"

Dan nodded, still looking at the cardboard boxes, not even registering that the wizard was gone.

"Hermione, you got something in the post," Dan called after a moment, picking them up with a groan and walking back into the living room.

Hermione and his wife, Kathy marveled at them, "Who's it from dad?"

He set them down and sat back down with his wife, "I'm not sure, he said it from your friend at school,"

"Harry!" she gasped, now feeling a bit out done, after all she had only sent him some candy and a book.

Opening the first box, she found a letter on top of a three gift wrapped boxes, she opened it and found it wishing her a merry charismas and thanking her for his gifts, it also pointed out that he had sent her parents gifts as well.

"How sweet," Kathy giggled while reading over her shoulder, "Looks like your little boyfriend is trying to spoil us,"

"Mum!"

"Just kidding!" she smiled.

Inside the boxes were all kinds of candy, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Mice, Sugar Quills, Sweet Crystals, Liquorice Wands, the list went on and on. Dan and Kathy, being dentists were appalled at the sight of all the teeth rotting sweets until a second note from inside their boxes pointed out three items that put their minds at ease, Candy Floss, Teeth Whitening Gum, and something called Brushing Gummy Bears.

Dan soon found himself enjoying a Sugar Quill while Kathy struggled to hold onto a squirming chocolate frog, Hermione however found herself looking at a chocolate covered rice crispy treat in the shape of a lighting bolt, or better yet, the packaging.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kathy asked with a frog leg wiggling between her lips before leaning over to read with her, "Honeydukes special Rice Crispy Lightning Bolt, made in honor of Harry James Potter!" her and her husband shared looks, "Honey, just who is your friend Harry?"

-X-

Grace shuttered and moaned under her master as they officially sealed her position as his third Mistress, her arms and legs around him, her most intimate area stretched out and bleeding from her loss of 'innocence'. Two pairs of lips attached to her neck as red and lack hair appeared in her side vision as two hands played with her small chest.

"Welcome little sister," Rose murmured lowly while playing with her body, "I always knew you'd join us sooner or later,"

Grace could only moan as her master, now lover, pushed himself in and out slowly with a smirk, having already came together minutes earlier before the other two joined them.

-X-

Dan and Kathy sat on the couch in silence, taking in the fact that Harry Potter, their daughters school friend, was one of the most famous wizards of the generation. She told them about how he had survived a curse thought unblockable that killed anything it hit.

It took a while to get over the fact that their child was friends with a celebrity but soon they were opening the other gifts he'd sent. There were multiple books on the history of the wizarding world, many that the two adults wanted to read to get to know about the magical world. They also found a copy of Hogwarts: a History, some small charmed toy broom riders that would zoom around the room before landing after awhile, and a few other little things that they found amusing and amazing due to it's magic.

So while her parents amused themselves with the flying broom riders, she cracked open her new copy of Hogwarts: a History and returned to the last chapter she had read back in school before having to return it.

-X-

Upon returning to Hogwarts during the late evening of January 2, the day that everyone would be returning, Harry stored his Invisibility cloak away in his trunk and left to meet Hermione at the entrance hall when she arrived. They thanked each other for their gifts and went to the Great Hall where they ate and listened to Dumbles welcome them back before being shooed off to bed.

Over the holiday's he had sent Sinistra a some chocolate as a gift, by the smile she gave him and the look in her eyes, she had been much more susceptible to the potions he had added to them and gave both Tonks and him a detention without questioning as to why.

During the detention, he proceeded to corrupting Tonks' mind and making her a willing and loyal sleeper agent for when she joined the Order of the Phoenix after becoming an Auror. Her information would be helpful and added to the fact that she was now a part of the Black family after he, or rather Greyheart, put them in contact with Sirius, more doors would open later.

The days pasted and Harry was beginning to get annoyed, he had yet to hear the news he had been waiting for. He had intended to return and hear Dumbledore morn the death of their Defense professor sooner or later but that wanker was still in good health, although he did take pleasure in the news that Snape was out for a few days due to a problem with his legs. It seemed that something had nearly bit them off… Strange huh?

It wasn't as good as hearing about Quirrell getting eaten and shat out but Snape being attacked by fluffy was a nice consolation prize. So when the day came that Dumbledore was gone off to the ministry, Harry and Hermione, who had been slowly putting things together and figured out that Quirrell was trying to steal the stone, they took a trip up to the third floor and found his vicious three-headed pet asleep with a harp playing itself in midair.

After sending Hermione to get the Professors, Harry shook his head at the dog, thinking of how ashamed he was of it now before going down the trapdoor. The challenges were the same, he burned the mass of Devils Snare with a Fireball, massacred all the keys before blasting the door into splinters. He started to complete the Chess challenge and test his skill but decided to do something even better.

Taking over the Chess pieces with his Evil Presence spell, he had them fight an all out way against each other and blasted the only survivor with his Lighting Whip spell, which was more like a lightning blast.

Snapes test was pathetic, instead of trying to remember the potion which would let him pass, he took all seven vials and tossed them one by one into the fire. The first few did nothing but the sixth you put the flames out. It was a little known fact that a potion made to make a person flame resistant also acts as a magical fire extinguisher to magical fires.

He had already beaten Quirrell's test, seeing as the Troll he killed on Halloween was now dead, so he passed through the room and into the final chamber.

-X-

"What do I see?" Harry repeated looking into the Mirror as Quirrell obeyed his master and tried to make him retrieve the stone for Voldemort. "I see nothing, just like last… time…" He trailed off as the image changed and he saw himself standing over Grace's unmoving body.

He hadn't broken the Mirror, he changed it. This wasn't his desire, but… what had been his greatest fear.

"What do you see!" Quirrell demanded venomously.

Harry whirled on him, "What I see is none of your concern filthy puppet," he hissed back, "I will not have a lowly dog such as yourself speaking to me in such a way. Remove the turban, and reveal your parasitic master,"

Quirrell staggered back as if struck.

"Do as he says," hissed the weak voice of Voldemort, "Show me the boy."

The man rung his hands together, "Master, you are not strong enough."

"Now!"

Harry backed away just as last time while Quirrell faced him, slowly and carefully, removing the purple silk wrappings from his head until he could see Voldemort's face coming out of the back of the mans skull.

"Boy…" Voldemort hissed in his wispy voice, "Give me the stone, join me and I could make you great… I could bring your parents back to life."

Harry merely chuckled, disturbing the pair as he wasn't bothered in the slightest as the sight of the man that murdered his parents. "Oh why would I do that? I have no wish to see my parents returned to this realm, much less by one such as you,"

"I see you are blinded by the light," Voldemort stated, only to get a laugh for his troubles.

"Blinded? Hah, how amusing. I assure you that I am not the bastion of light in which others believe me to be. Your deeds and powers pale in comparison to mine,"

"Shut your mouth boy!" Quirrell growled, "You can't compare yourself to the master, you little whelp."

"Little whelp?" Harry repeated, "Let me correct you little dog," he started before his eyes glowed pure green, "I would never bow to one such as you, because I'm the FUCKING OVERLORD!"

The entire room burst into flames, trapping the two as the walls shook, dust and dirt falling to the floor.

The show of power astounded them as Harry glowed with magic.

"Potter, don't be foolish, we could work together!" The parasite rasped out, "Together we could be great, accomplish anything."

Harry merely chuckled, "I am already great, I can already accomplish anything… you have nothing to offer me, Riddle." he spoke while holding out his palm, which glowed red, making the dark lord's eyes widen, "Maybe next time you'll have something of value to offer for my allegiance,"

A torrent of flames engulfed the professor, reducing him to ash in moments, filling the room with the stench of burnt flesh.

"Should've known that a Dark Lord pales in comparison to the Overlord." Harry mused, "There can be many Dark Lords, but only one Overlord… when you get to hell, tell them that Harry sent you"

Voldemort's sprit raised from the ash, "I will not give up so easily!" it screamed before flying towards Harry, entering his body in an attempt to process him only to be kicked right out through and sent flying away.

Harry felt faint and stumbled, forgetting how it felt when a sprit failed to process you. Last time he had been knocked out instantly, this time…

He pitched forward, "Fuck,"

-X-

When he awoke again, Harry found himself in Hogwarts Infirmary stripped of his uniform and dressed in a some white pajamas with pale blue stripes. On the table at the foot of his bed was a few boxes of candy and get well cards from students and even some of the staff, along with the remains of a few empty chocolate frog boxes.

"Ah… Harry my boy," The aged headmaster called while walking in, "I had a feeling you'd might be up."

Harry sat himself up and grabbed his glasses, putting them on as not to reveal that he didn't need them. They were a trick to make people think they were a weakness and to make himself look different from his older counterpart.

"I see your friend Ron, has seen fit to open your chocolate frogs for you," he joked while standing and looking down at the card.

"Figures that he'd try and steal from me," Harry mused, "He is a glory hound and has tried to gain my friendship merely for my fame. I guess he decided to steal something from me seeing as he couldn't bask in my limelight,"

Dumbledore frowned but quickly replaced it with a smile, "Now, I'm sure he isn't that bad,"

"If you say so," he muttered back, "So how long was I out."

"A week… and what happened between yourself and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret," he said before smiling bigger, "So naturally, the whole school knows, but what we do not know it what happened to the stone, do you?"

Harry, not batting an eyelash, looked the man in the face, staring right between his eyes, said, "Not a clue."

After a few more questions and skillfully hiding the fact that he knew more than he did, and was soon released from the infirmary to go to the end of the year feast.

Dressing in his usual fashion, Harry made his way down to the Feast alone that night. The Great Hall was decked out in green and silver, to celebrate Slytherin winning the House Cup, despite his work to sabotage and humiliate the house. When he entered, there was a sudden hush, everyone looking to the boy who once again stopped You-Know-Who from returning.

Without a word, he sat next to Hermione, easily ignoring all the stares from the students and staff.

"The House Cup," announced Dumbledore, "Is awarded to the House with the most House points. At the moment, that would seem to be Slytherin"

A storm of Cheering and taunts broke out from the table in question. Harry wasn't bothered in the slightest and summoned Flink who handed him a glass of red wine and vanished back to the manor.

"However," continued Dumbledore after a moment, causing the cheers to die down, "In recognition of Mr. Harry Potter's pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points,"

While Harry sipped the wine, he mentally replaced the words 'Pure nerve' and 'outstanding courage,' with something more along the lines of 'willingness to murder a professor,' and 'outstanding power to do so while still getting away with the stone,'

The Gryffindor table exploded into cheers, their hats flying into the air. Those extra points had won them the House Cup!

Harry had to admit, this was a good day… almost good enough to be called one of his best moments ever.

A sudden scream from Snape up at the teachers table caught his attention as the man exploded, a big plume of smoke covering him. As it cleared the hall erupted into laughter from the guys 'Eeks' from the girls at the sight of Snape standing nude with a tiny black square covering his bits.

In the chaos following the sudden prank, no one noticed Harry's large smirk or the knowing grins from the twins.

Now it was one of his best moments…

_The End… of book one._

Stay tuned for the Chamber of Secrets and no, this isn't the end of the story. I'm working on chapter 21 now.

REVIEW, or else Snape will… Hehehe.


	21. Chapter 21: The End for now

Harry Potter: The Overlord

-I own nothing-

Chapter 21:

-X-

(Here we start Overlord 2)

"Under orders from the Great Emperor Solarius himself, I am to offer you a chance to join his Empire. You will hand over all control of your lands to the Glorious Empire and pay tax to the Empire, in return, you will be given the title of Governor and keep some control of part of this land."

Harry was sitting on his throne in just a robe, having just gotten out of a nice and relaxing bath as the Summer started, looked at the man as he spoke.

He was rather fat, and wore a roman toga with a red sash over his shoulders as he looked at Rose, Velvet, and Grace in lust, who were standing next to the throne. Not two days after coming home to the Dark Tower this envoy from across the ocean arrived, demanding that he hand over his own empire.

"Is that so?" he replied slowly, his tone cold and full of silent anger. It was what his mistresses called his Overlord voice, something that Grace loved and caused a evil smirk to appear.

Obviously, this man was as stupid as he was fat, for he didn't seem to notice the danger he was in as he nodded, "Yes, and I'll be taking that red head next to you as a proof that you agreed."

"Who said that I will agree?" Harry shot back. "I've worked far to hard to build this and I will not hand over my land to some fat blob such as you or the bitch you bow to. I am the fucking Overlord and no one takes what's mine!"

The man sneered, "Your making a huge mistake, when I return-"

Harry snapped his fingers, causing a group of minions to march in and cut off any escape routes, "Who said that you would be leaving?" he smirked, "I will send a message to your worthless Emperor, in the form of your mutilated corpse and your escorts dead bodies,"

His screams filled the air, causing the armed troops from the Glorious Empire to panic, especially as they found themselves surrounded by archers and other soldiers, unable to do anything. Moments later the fat messenger's body landed on the ground before them, his body smoking and covered in blood from the partially dismembering wounds that nearly severed his limbs and head.

"What is the meaning of this?" an out of shape, yet not overly fat like the messenger, soldier wearing golden armor with a matching helmet with a red Mohawk top yelled.

A nearby Tower Gate glowed and out walked the Overlord in full armor, helmet and all with his glowing green eyes, "You people come here, demanding that I hand over my land and my power," he growled out as he stormed up to them, "Disarm yourselves or suffer worse than he did,"

Looking to the body, many of the soldiers quickly threw down their weapons, including their leader, a Centurion. Some minions picked up their weapons, some shields, spears, crossbows, and swords before taking them to an armory to be stored before Harry chuckled.

"Take these men and put them in chains, then escort them to the Town Square to be executed." he ordered before crossing his arms, "As enemies to the Overlord, and enemies to my people, these men deserve no mercy,"

Hours later, the whole Village was chanting for death and cheering for their Overlord as he and his Mistresses stood on a raised platform in the middle of the Village.

"People, these men came here to force us into slavery to their Empire!" Harry spoke, motioning to the six men, now dressed in only a pair of pants as their armor was taken. "They wish to make us bow to a man all the way across the ocean, they look down on us as if we are dogs!"

This caused them to roar in anger, wanting to see them die.

"For this, these men deserve a dogs death!"

Harry turned and pointed to the Centurion, "Saw him!"

Some soldiers forced the man down, tying robes to both of his feet and hoisting him into the air. He yelled out curses and threats but nothing stopped the two men from grabbing a long and saw, one of those used to saw large trees and needed to be used by two men. It was placed between his legs and with a nod from the Overlord, the mans cursing turned to screaming.

The village cheered as he was slowly sawed in half, gravity giving his brain the blood to stay alive until the arteries in his lower chest were cut. Moments later, both parts of his body swung from the ropes, blood pooling underneath him.

The other five started pleading for mercy but Harry refused them, sentencing the next to be burned alive while he waited for another execution method to be prepared.

The third was sentenced to Quartering, where his legs and arms were tied to separate horses and then ripped apart.

By then the forth was unlucky, as by then the pot of oil had been heated up over a fire and was slowly dipped in feet first.

The fifth had it lucky, as he got death by Decapitation.

Finally, the sixth was the worst. Grace had asked to do this one and he was sentenced to be hung, drawn and quartered. They hanged him to near death and let him down, there she had him tied to a rack and slowly cut off his bits before throwing them in the boiling oil. She then disemboweled him, leaving him near death before ordering the executioner to finish it off by cutting him into four pieces, first at the waist, then the lower chest, and lastly his neck, leaving him in four bloody chunks.

As the six mutilated corpses were gathered up and thrown onto a cart to be sent overseas, Harry turned to his mistresses with a sharp glint in his eyes, "Send word to the troops at our coast, lock down the harbor and have our navy stationed to intercept any who try to flee, also, any empire citizens are to be detained and imprisoned indefinitely."

Harry's eyes glowed and flashed a yellowish amber red, "These ignorant fools have no idea what hell they've unleashed."

The End…

-X-

I was going to continue this and just make this one whole novel, but I've decided to end it here and start the new story as a separate book. I'll be taking a short break to do research and look over the games again so please be patient with me, don't worry, I wont abandon this.


End file.
